La Terreur d'un Loup
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Paul s'imprègne de Bella, mais le lui cache en pensant qu'elle ne le saurait jamais. Mais le hic, c'est qu'elle le sait, et le met au pied du mur. Deux caractères que tout oppose et pourtant, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Soyez les bienvenus sur cette nouvelle histoire, écrite selon une "idée" de mon amie Colyne !

En espérant que cette fiction plaise à tout le monde, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

Lundi 8 Mars 2010

 _Paul !_

Encore un énième feu de camp. Toujours les mêmes conneries. J'ai dû entendre les légendes une centaine de fois depuis que je suis gosse, et même si c'est génial les premières fois, on s'en lasse vite. Ok, y a que moi que ça commence à faire chier. C'est à peine si j'ai écouté ou dit quoi que ce soit de toute la soirée. J'ai passé deux heures entières à fixer Bella. _Bella…_ Ce n'est pas une fille comme celles que j'ai connu. Mes anciens _plans culs_ , comme disait Jared. Il y en a eu, mais Bella n'en fait pas partie, et n'en fera jamais partie. Pourquoi ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'est pas une garce comme les autres filles que j'ai pu fréquenter. Et surtout, parce que je me suis imprégné d'elle. _Quand ?_ Quand on a commencé à la protéger de l'autre pétasse de rouquine, il y a plusieurs semaines. Heureusement, on lui a fait la peau et Bella ne craint plus rien. Elle a repris des couleurs, et elle est devenue amie avec toutes les filles de la meute. Son amie Angela en fait partie depuis qu'Embry s'en est imprégné. Elle est au courant de notre secret et l'a très bien accepté. Embry et elle ne sont qu'au tout début de leur relation. Ils sont à gerber avec leurs mamours et j'en passe. Je ne suis pas du genre à flirter de cette façon, et Bella ignore tout ce que j'éprouve pour elle.

L'imprégnation, c'est ce qui fait qu'un loup trouve son âme-sœur. Sa moitié. La personne parfaite pour lui et avec qui il passera le reste de sa vie. Je l'ai trouvé, chez Bella. Mais voilà, on n'est pas en couple. Elle ne sait rien de ce que j'éprouve pour elle, et c'est mieux comme ça. Je garde mon masque d'enfoiré qu'on me connait, et c'est à peine si je lui adresse la parole. Ne pas la toucher, ça me tue à petit feu, mais tant que je peux la voir, tout ira bien. Je ne veux pas m'attacher à elle et la perdre ensuite. Elle a déjà souffert à cause de ce connard de Cullen, et même si elle n'a plus l'air de penser à lui, je sais qu'au fond d'elle, elle est encore triste. Quant à moi, m'être imprégné d'une fille qui est sorti avec un vampire, eh bien ça me fait chier, parce que l'homme que je suis ne comprend pas comment elle a pu faire une telle connerie. C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas effacer. Mon loup, lui, se moque totalement de ça. Il veut la posséder. La revendiquer. Je le musèle autant que je peux sans rien laisser paraître, mais c'est difficile et ça me demande beaucoup d'énergie. Heureusement que le lycée c'est terminé pour moi depuis un an.

Je me souviens encore de la gifle qu'elle m'a donné. Ça m'a mis dans une colère noire. Non seulement je me suis imprégné d'elle, mais elle a osé me gifler. Je me suis transformé devant elle, et quelques heures plus tard, je m'en suis voulu – seul dans mon coin, d'avoir failli blesser ma moitié. _Tu ressasses, pauvre con._ Je sais, mais je n'y peux rien. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, et observer. Je sais qu'un jour, je n'y échapperais pas. Un jour, je devrais lui dire qu'elle est à moi, qu'elle m'appartient toute entière, mais le plus tard sera le mieux. L'imaginer avec Edward Cullen est une véritable torture mentale, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir de la colère quand j'y pense. Comme en ce moment. _Calme-toi connard, tu vas alerter les autres._ Aucun membre de la meute n'est au courant. Tant mieux !

Ma Bella est avec les filles près du barbecue. Elles font des allers-retours pour tout débarrasser et ranger dans la maison de Jake. Chaque fois qu'elle revient vers nous, elle sourit de plus en plus. J'aime la voir sourire… _Tu dérailles, pauvre débile._ Voilà que je me comporte comme mes abrutis de frères de meute. Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces mots débiles de mon esprit.

 _« Fatigué ? »_

Cette fois, ce n'était pas ma tête qui me parle. Jared s'assoit à côté de moi. Pour une fois, il n'est pas accroché à la langue de Kim. Je garde cette remarque déplacée pour moi et je réponds :

« Ouais, un peu. »

Ce n'est pas vrai. En réalité, je pète le feu. En plus, je dois patrouiller toute la nuit. Ce serait con que je m'endorme avant de faire ma ronde.

« Tant mieux, parce que tu dois raccompagner Bella chez elle. » me dit-il.

C'est quoi cette connerie ?

« Je dois faire _quoi_? »

L'idée de me retrouver seul avec Bella le temps de la reconduire chez elle rend mon loup tout excité, mais je lui conseille de retourner à la niche. Même si je dois admettre que j'ai très envie de me retrouver seul avec elle.

« L'un de nous doit la ramener, et t'es le seul à ne pas avoir de nana. » me dit Jared.

 _« Eh merde ! »_ je me reprends et dit : « Ok, je vais la ramener. »

« On dirait que ça te fait chier. » me dit-il.

 _« Si tu savais… »_ je me dis à moi-même, mais à la place je lui rétorque : « Non, je pensais juste que Jake allait se dévouer, comme d'hab. »

« Pas ce soir. » dit-il en me claquant l'épaule. « Bon, on se retrouve après. Je vais ramener ma chérie chez elle et la border. »

Il ricane comme un bouffon et se casse. Par _border_ , il veut plutôt dire _baiser._ Putain ce que ça me manque le sexe. Des mois que je n'ai pas touché une fille. D'abord parce que je ne me contrôlais pas il y a encore six mois, et ensuite parce que Bella est arrivé dans ma vie. Les autres filles n'ont plus aucune espèce d'importance pour moi. Je n'ai plus aucune attirance pour les autres. Quand je regarde une autre fille, je pense immédiatement à Bella et je me demande ce qu'elle fait. J'entends mon nom être hurlé par Jake. Il est avec Bella près de sa camionnette rouge. Un vrai tas de boue. Il me fait signe de les rejoindre et j'étouffe ma colère avant de me lever et de les rejoindre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ce soit moi ? Est-ce qu'ils ont découvert que je me suis imprégné de Bella ? Essayent-ils de me piéger en m'obligeant à la raccompagner chez elle ? Putain !

« Ça ne te dérange pas de la ramener ? » me demande Jake.

« Parce que j'ai le choix ? » je demande à mon tour.

« Pas vraiment. » il répond.

« Alors pourquoi tu me poses la question ? » je réplique en faisant le tour de la voiture.

Si on peut appeler ça une voiture. Je monte du côté conducteur et j'attends que Bella monte à son tour. J'attends encore, le temps qu'elle mette sa ceinture – chose que je ne fais pas, et je démarre. Le silence est pesant. Je suis sorti de la réserve, et les routes sont vides. Il n'y a que nous. Seulement Bella et moi. L'habitacle de sa camionnette est si étroit que son odeur m'enivre. Elle sent la fraise. _Putain._ Je dois faire tout mon possible pour ne pas arrêter ce tas de boue sur le bas-côté. Si jamais je fais ça, c'est terminé, parce que j'aurais embrassé Bella et que je ne m'arrêterais pas sans avoir satisfait mon envie de la posséder toute entière.

 _« Merci ! »_

Le son de sa voix est si doux que s'en est déroutant et me fait oublier – ou presque, toute envie de m'arrêter et de l'embrasser. Mon loup se frotte à la surface de ma peau, mais je le garde enfermé à double tour. _Couché…_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me remercies ? »

Je ne la regarde pas. Je continue de fixer la route, même si je meurs d'envie de poser mes yeux sur elle.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de me ramener alors, merci. »

« Je n'allais pas te laisser rentrer seule. » je lui dis.

Ma main gauche se crispe sur le volant. En plus, ce n'est pas la première fois que je la ramène.

« Je ne crains plus rien depuis que vous avez tué Victoria. Sam devient parano. » me dit-elle.

« Il veut te protéger, c'est tout. » je réponds.

 _Moi aussi, je veux te protéger… mais tu ne dois pas le savoir_. Elle me remercie quand même, puis se tait. Quand enfin, je me gare devant chez elle, je coupe le moteur et lui rends les clés. Je constate que son père n'est pas là. Merde, pourquoi va-t-elle rester seule ? Ça ne me plait pas du tout. Je la raccompagne quand même jusqu'à la porte. Elle la déverrouille, et se retourne vers moi. Elle me regarde à travers ses cils… _Non Bella, ne me regarde pas comme ça._ Il faut que je m'en aille. Tout de suite. Si jamais elle se mord la lèvre…

« Bonne nuit, Bella. »

Je n'attends pas de réponse de sa part, et je tourne les talons. J'ai à peine descendu les marches du perron, que je suis douché par les mots qu'elle prononce.

 _« Je sais que tu t'es imprégné de moi. »_

Hein ? Quoi ? C'est quoi cette connerie ? Comment elle peut être au courant ? Personne ne le sait, et pourtant elle l'a deviné. Je me retourne vers elle, et elle s'est avancée jusqu'à la première marche. Elle a l'air triste, et déçue. _Merde !_

« Tu as cru que je ne le saurais pas ? » demande-t-elle, avant de poser une main sur son cœur. « Que je ne le sentirais pas ? »

« Sentir quoi ? » je demande.

« Du lien. » dit-elle. « J'ai suffisamment côtoyé les filles de la meute pour reconnaitre les effets. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

A quoi bon démentir ? Elle a senti notre lien. Moi aussi je le sens. Ça fait des semaines que je ressens nos cœurs battre à l'unisson.

« Pourquoi ? Je me moque de savoir quand c'est arrivé. Je veux simplement savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit. Je ne suis pas à ton goût ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Elle a absolument tout pour elle, et tout pour me plaire. Mon manque de réponse la fait poursuivre.

« C'est parce que je ne suis pas une Quileute ? » continue-t-elle. « Ou bien c'est parce que je suis sortie avec un vampire ? »

Je sourcille à cette dernière question. Je serre les poings et tente de calmer mon loup. Si je ne le fais pas, il va prendre le dessus, et je vais me jeter sur Bella.

« Alors c'est pour ça. » me dit-elle. « Tu ne supportes pas que je sois sorti avec Edward. »

« Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça. » je la préviens en pointant mon doigt vers elle.

« Je t'en veux d'avoir décidé pour deux. On aurait pu en parler, et commencer par être ami. » elle claque à son tour.

Bon sang, elle est en colère, et ça me rend fou. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je la vois aussi en rogne. Ça la rend encore plus désirable.

« Tu ne veux pas de moi, c'est ça ? » demande-t-elle en écartant les bras. « Je peux encaisser le coup. Sois franc avec moi putain, et dis-moi une bonne fois pour toute que tu ne veux pas de moi. Non, tu sais quoi ? Ne réponds pas, je ne veux rien à voir affaire avec un type qui me juge sans me connaitre. »

Elle me claque un _bonne nuit_ sec, et me tourne le dos. Putain. Elle rentre chez elle et referme la porte dans un claquement. Je monte les marches et frappe à la porte. Elle ne me répond pas. Elle ne m'ouvre pas.

« Bella, ouvre-moi s'il te plaît. »

 _« Casse-toi ! »_

Putain ! Cette fois, je grogne.

« Bella… »

Elle dû entendre l'avertissement dans ma voix, car elle se retourne. Alors que je m'attends à la voir apeurée par le ton plus dur qu'avait prit ma voix, ce que je vois lorsqu'elle me regarde me glace le sang. Elle pleure, silencieusement, mais son visage n'exprime pas de la tristesse, mais de la colère.

 _« Laisse-moi, demain j'ai cours. »_

« Cinq minutes ! » je dis en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Elle est verrouillée. Je peux la défoncer, mais je ne pense pas que le Shérif apprécierait.

« Laisse-moi cinq minutes. »

« Pourquoi ? Pour que tu me dises que tu ne veux pas de moi ? Pas la peine, j'ai l'habitude d'être rejetée. Bonne nuit, Paul ! »

Elle me tourne le dos, et je la regarde grimper les escaliers à la hâte. Une porte claque. Merde, quel con. Je peux ressentir sa peine, sa déception grâce à notre lien. Il a toujours servi à m'apaiser dans les moments où je n'arrivais pas à tenir le coup. Sans le savoir, Bella me sauve la vie tous les jours depuis des semaines. La sentir heureuse et épanouie me convenait. M'aidait à rester debout. Ecœuré d'être un parfait connard, je gagne les bois derrière la maison du Shérif. Avant de m'y engouffrer complètement, je regarde derrière moi. La lumière de la chambre de Bella est allumée. Je la vois s'approcher de la fenêtre. Nos regards se croisent. J'ignore comment elle peut me distinguer à travers l'obscurité, mais notre connexion m'indique qu'elle me voit. Sa douleur, sa colère et son amour me transperce en plein cœur. Elle m'aime, je peux le sentir au plus profond de mon âme. Je l'aime aussi, comme un dingue, mais je ne réussirais jamais à prendre soin d'elle. Je suis colérique, jaloux, possessif. Je ne ferais que la mettre dans l'embarras. A regret, je me détourne et je m'enfonce dans la nuit avant d'éclater dans ma seconde forme.

Je ne suis pas très attentif à ce que je fais durant ma ronde. Je ne fais pas vraiment attention où je vais. Je prends à peine conscience que Jared me parle. Il me parle de Kim, et encore de Kim. Toujours de Kim. J'en ai ras le cul. Il peut pas changer de disque un peu ? J'ai mes propres problèmes à régler avec Bella sans qu'il ne vienne en rajouter une couche avec Kim. J'essaie de me distraire en courant, en reniflant le sol à la recherche de la moindre trace d'un vampire – j'ai vraiment besoin de me défouler sur quelqu'un, mais rien. A croire que je suis condamné à ressasser ma dispute avec Bella. La tristesse et le désespoir qu'elle ressentait face à mon… _rejet_ , m'a frappé en plein cœur, et au plus profond de mon âme. Aussi sombre soit-elle. Je l'aime, merde. Même si je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole depuis le premier jour, même si je fais tout pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien, j'ai appris à l'aimer. J'ai appris à la connaître tout en restant à distance. Pourquoi est-ce que je mériterais une fille pareille ? Malgré sa connerie d'avoir accepté de sortir avec un vampire c'est une fille géniale, intelligente et, je le reconnais, très belle. Quand elle m'a claquée la porte au nez, j'ai failli péter les plombs et casser la poignée pour entrer et lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'y est pour rien. Enfin, un peu quand même. Elle a choisi de tomber amoureuse d'un vampire. _Passe au-dessus !_

Passer au-dessus ? Je ne sais même pas si j'en serai un jour capable. A la fin de notre ronde, je pense encore à Bella. Notre lien m'informe qu'elle est apaisée. En même temps, il est presque cinq heures du matin, elle doit dormir depuis longtemps.

 _« Pourquoi tu penses à Bella ? »_

Merde, Jared ! D'habitude il ne vient pas fouiner dans ma tête.

 _« T'as qu'à mieux bloquer tes pensées, pauvre con. »_

 _« Fous-moi la paix, d'accord ? »_

 _« Je te la foutrais quand tu me diras pourquoi tu penses à Bella. »_

 _« C'est pas tes oignons, merde. »_

 _« C'est bon, on sait tous que tu la détestes. »_

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à croire que je déteste Bella ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais détester mon imprégnée ? Ils ont perdu la tête ou quoi ?

 _« TON IMPREGNÉE ? »_

 _Merde !_ Je reprends ma forme humaine pour ne plus l'entendre gueuler comme un taré sortit tout droit de l'asile. Je remets mon short, et renonce à me rhabiller entièrement. De toute façon mes chaussures ne sont pas loin de chez Bella, et si je fais demi-tour pour les récupérer, je vais vouloir la réveiller. Une partie de moi veut se mettre à genoux devant elle et lui dire que je suis désolé d'avoir ignoré le lien qui nous unit depuis le jour où elle m'a giflée. Mais j'ai encore ma fierté. Je n'irais _jamais_ me mettre à genoux devant qui que ce soit pour demander pardon. Je ne demande _jamais_ pardon. Je fais des conneries, et je les assume. Ma distance avec Bella est vitale pour moi. Tant que je n'aurais pas accepté qu'elle soit sortie avec un vampire, il ne peut rien y avoir entre nous. Elle devra le comprendre quand elle acceptera de me parler. Je rentre chez moi, mais je ne ferme pas à clé. Ça ne sert à rien, Jared est derrière moi. Je le sais. Il est mon meilleur ami, et il est aussi têtu que moi. Il fait claquer la porte seulement une minute après que je sois rentré. Je suis dans ma cuisine, et j'ai faim.

« Tu t'es imprégné de Bella ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? » je demande, en sortant un bol et des céréales de mes placards. « Tu ne veux pas aller t'occuper de Kim et me foutre la paix ? »

Je sors la bouteille de lait du frigo, et j'en verse dans mon bol. J'ai la dalle, et lui il vient me prendre la tête.

« Tu vas me répondre. » claque-t-il.

Je referme la bouteille de lait, le pose sur la table et, je lui réponds puisque c'est ce qu'il attend.

« Oui, je me suis imprégné de Bella. Content ? »

« Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en couple ? » demande-t-il.

« Parce qu'elle ne sait rien. » je réponds, en commençant sérieusement à perdre patience. « Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. »

« Développe ! »

 _« Putain, il fait chier. »_ je me prends la tête entre les mains, noue mes doigts derrière ma nuque. « Elle a deviné. Elle me l'a balancé dans la gueule au moment où j'allais partir de chez elle. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas en couple ? » répète-t-il, avec plus d'impatience que moi. « Je sais comment tu la regardes. Les autres n'ont peut-être rien remarqué, mais je te connais par cœur. Toi et moi on est les mêmes. »

« Toi ta copine n'est pas sortie avec un vampire. »

Voilà, il sait pourquoi je ne me comporte pas comme un canard avec Bella. Pourquoi je garde mes distances.

« C'est pitoyable comme excuse. » réplique-t-il.

« Pitoyable ? Ok, imaginons deux secondes que les rôles soient inversés. Que Kim soit sortie avec une saloperie de sangsue, t'aurais fait quoi à ma place ? » je demande en serrant les poings.

Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il commence grave à me casser les couilles. Je suis à deux doigts d'exploser et de lui coller mon poing dans la gueule. Lui qui dit me connaitre par cœur, il semble oublier ce qu'il s'est passé quand mes parents sont morts, ou quand cet enculé de Warren m'a chauffé en dernière année de lycée. Ce connard m'a tellement poussé à bout qu'il s'est retrouvé avec le nez en sang, et la mort de mes parents a déclenché ma transformation. Il n'en avait pas fallu beaucoup pour que je me retrouve avec quatre pattes et une fourrure.

« Tu crois que j'aurais réagi comme toi ? Que je l'aurais rejeté ? »

« Merde Jared ! » je claque en faisant balancer mon poing sur la chaise. Le bois craque et le dos de la chaise se fend en deux. « Je ne la rejette pas. J'ai besoin de temps. »

« Je te le répète, c'est pitoyable comme excuse. » dit-il en s'avançant vers moi. « La vérité c'est que t'es mort de trouille à l'idée même d'être amoureux. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de l'aimer espèce de connard. Je suis déjà amoureux d'elle. » je tempête en reculant d'un pas.

Si je ne recule pas, s'il continue d'avancer vers moi, je vais lui rentrer dedans bien comme il faut.

« Bordel de merde, Paul ! » hurle-t-il en levant les bras au ciel.

Il s'arrête. Bon choix !

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, hein ? Les Cullen sont partis, et Bella ne risque pas de retomber dans ses bras vu le lien qu'il y a entre vous désormais. Tu dois juste mettre ton orgueil de merde de côté et faire le seul choix possible. Va voir Bella, et excuse-toi ! »

« Casse-toi de chez moi avant que je te démolisse, Jared. » je dis en pointant un doigt sur lui. « Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi, mais je le ferais si tu continues de me faire chier. »

La déception que je lis sur son visage à la fin de ma menace met un point d'arrêt à ma colère. Jared ne m'a jamais regardé de cette façon. Lui et moi, on est frère depuis toujours. On se connait depuis la maternelle. On a fait les pires conneries que deux ados pleins de testostérones puissent faire. Mais jamais il n'a montré le moindre signe de déception.

« Je ne te reconnais plus. » me dit-il, plus calmement.

« Ecoute Jared… »

« Non, j'en ai assez de t'écouter te cacher derrière des prétextes débiles. Tu aimes Bella, je le sais, et je sais aussi que tu peux passer au-delà du fait qu'elle soit sortie avec Edward Cullen, mais tu vas devoir faire face à ta peur de t'engager. T'as peur d'être réellement en couple, et par-dessus tout, t'as peur de la perdre comme tu as perdu tes parents. Tu crois qu'on ne ressent pas tous la même chose que toi ? Je suis terrifié à l'idée de perdre Kim un jour, mais je profite de chaque moment que je passe avec elle. Commence par être l'ami de Bella, mais sois honnête avec elle, et dis-lui tout ce que tu as sur le cœur. Ça t'aidera ! »

Je le regarde me tourner le dos, et partir. Je tire la chaise à moitié cassé, et je m'assois, posant les coudes sur la table. Je me prends la tête entre les mains et ressasse les paroles de Jared. Il a visé juste. Je remplace ma peur de la perdre par celle de la savoir encore amoureuse de l'autre bouffon à la peau glacée. Elle souffre encore de tout ça, même si elle essaie de démontrer le contraire, ou alors c'est moi qui le pense. Tout est tellement en vrac dans ma tête. Je n'ai plus faim. Je rangerais ce merdier après avoir dormi. Je vais prendre une douche rapide, et je vais me coucher. Je ne prends même pas la peine de mettre un caleçon. Je me glisse tout nu sous mes draps, et je m'endors en pensant à Bella. Je pense tout le temps à elle. Je dois lui parler coûte que coûte. Finis de ruminer dans mon coin. Maintenant que Jared est au courant, le reste de la meute ne va pas tarder à le savoir. Il faut que je prenne les devants. Je sais ! Demain, je vais chercher Bella après les cours. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, je la ramènerais chez moi, et je lui parlerais. Je lui dirais tout ce que j'ai sur ce qui me sert de cœur. Il s'est arrêté de battre à la mort de mes parents, et il a reprit sa course folle quand j'ai rencontré Bella. Cet organe vital qui bat dans ma poitrine pour me maintenir en vie, et dont une grande partie a été brisé dans l'accident qui a tué mon père et ma mère, mais qui se ressoude petit à petit grâce à cette fille aux longs cheveux bruns et à ce regard chocolat qui me met à terre chaque fois qu'elle me regarde. Du moins, pour le peu qu'elle me regarde.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

Mardi 9 mars 2010

 _Bella !_

Je suis déboussolée. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, mon réveil est en train de diffuser la pire des mélodies. J'éteins cet appareil infernal, et me redresse à regret. Mon sommeil a été dépourvu de rêve cette nuit. Sans doute à cause du vide qu'il y a dans mon cœur. Mais ce vide, il n'est pas uniquement la cause du départ d'Edward. Il ne l'est plus depuis longtemps. J'ai fait un trait sur lui lorsque j'ai compris qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Il m'a fallu du temps pour me faire à cette idée, mais j'ai repris le cours de ma vie. Notamment grâce à Jacob, qui est un loup-garou. J'ai été surprise, mais pas apeurée comme le pensait Sam. Je l'ai rassurée tout de suite.

 _« Votre secret est sauf avec moi, mais plus de mensonge. Je peux encaisser. »_

Bien sûr, à ce moment-là je ne savais pas que Paul s'était imprégné de moi. Juste avant d'apprendre que Jacob pouvait se transformer en un loup gigantesque, j'étais en colère contre Sam parce qu'il avait éloigné mon meilleur ami de moi, et j'ai giflé Paul parce que je l'ai trouvé arrogant. Et pouf, l'instant d'après, il se transformait en un loup gris absolument magnifique et terrifiant. C'est juste quelques minutes plus tard que j'ai tout appris sur eux. J'ai rencontré des gens formidables, et des filles géniales. Même mon Angela fait partie du clan. Elle est très heureuse avec Embry, et ça ne pouvait pas me faire plus plaisir. Même si parfois je me sens seule. Je suis la seule célibataire de la meute. Enfin, avec Seth, mais il a quinze ans, et tout le temps qui lui faut pour trouver l'élue de son cœur.

Paul s'est imprégné de moi. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce arrivé exactement. Peut-être quand je l'ai giflé… Après tout, on s'est regardé droit dans les yeux ce jour-là. Assise dans mon lit, je me prends la tête entre les mains. Je ressens les effets du lien, je les ressens depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. Il est tellement orgueilleux. J'ignore si on va réussir à vivre quelque chose, lui et moi. Je sais qu'on peut vivre quelque chose de fort. L'imprégnation est censée être géniale. Je le vois tous les jours par Angela. Chaque fois que je prononce le prénom d'Embry, ses yeux s'illuminent de joie et d'amour. Mon cœur à moi, il est plein de tristesse. L'amour que je ressens pour Paul est là, mais le fait est qu'il m'a ignoré pendant des semaines, et qu'il ne m'aime pas. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai cru voir hier soir, lorsque je lui ai claqué la porte au nez. Il m'a presque supplié de le laisser entrer pour qu'il s'explique, mais c'est trop tard. Et puis, il n'a plus besoin de m'expliquer. Il ne supporte pas l'idée même que je sois sortie avec Edward. Avec un vampire. Mais voilà, c'est arrivé. S'il ne peut pas faire avec, alors lui et moi n'avons rien à faire ensemble. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je suis son âme-sœur. On est totalement différent. Mon téléphone sonne. _Saloperie !_ C'est un numéro que je ne connais pas. Je prends le risque de répondre.

« Allô ? »

 _« Bella ne raccroche pas s'il te plaît ! »_

« Paul ? Comment t'as eu mon numéro ? »

Aucune réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

« Paul, tu vas me dire comment t'as eu mon numéro ou je te jure que… »

 _« Je l'ai piqué dans la tête de Jacob. »_

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ces loups, tous les mêmes. Après tout, ils voient tout grâce au lien psychique qui les unit, ce qui est assez flippant car ils ne peuvent rien se cacher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

 _« Te parler. S'il te plaît ! »_

« C'est bizarre, jusqu'à hier ça ne t'intéressait pas vraiment de parler. »

Je repousse les couvertures et quitte mon lit. J'ai cours aujourd'hui, mais j'aurais préféré rester couché. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à survivre à cette journée. Est-ce que je dois en parler à Angela ? Je ne sais pas.

 _« Si tu me laissais m'expliquer ? »_

« Ecoute Paul, je t'ai laissé une chance de t'expliquer hier soir, et tu ne l'as pas saisi, alors fiche-moi la paix. »

 _« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. »_

« Il faut que j'aille en cours. »

Ça me brise le cœur de lui raccrocher au nez, mais je le fais, et je jette mon téléphone sur mon lit. Je vais à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Une fois sous l'eau chaude, quelque chose d'étrange se passe. C'est comme si je ressentais une colère qui n'est pas la mienne. Je pose ma main à plat sur la vitre de la douche, et je prends une grande inspiration. Je ferme les yeux, et j'attends que ça passe. Cette colère, elle vient de Paul. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir aimé que je lui raccroche au nez. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour être l'âme-sœur de ce crétin ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui ? On a jamais eu de vraies conversations tous les deux, il ne sait rien sur moi. Moi, je sais des choses sur lui. Il me reproche d'être sorti avec un vampire. Oui, c'était une erreur, mais je ne peux pas changer ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est impossible. Edward ne me manque plus, c'est fini. Je ne fais plus de cauchemars. La meute m'a aidée à me remettre sur les rails. J'ai repris du poids, je parle à nouveau à mes amis, je prends même plaisir à faire du shopping grâce à Claire et Kim, qui savent transformer une journée ennuyeuse dans les magasins en sortie amusante et passionnante.

Je me reprends et finis ma douche. Je sèche mes cheveux, que j'attache en chignon, comme me l'a appris Claire. Je m'habille d'un jean, d'une paire de chaussettes bien chaudes, d'une paire de bottes plates et d'un pull marron par-dessus un débardeur. Depuis que je connais les filles de la meute, je n'ai plus le droit de me laisser aller niveau vestimentaire. Chaque fois que l'on sort faire les magasins, elles me conseillent, sans me forcer à rien. Ce n'est pas comme avec une certaine personne qui me prenait pour une Barbie. Avec Claire et compagnie, je fais mes propres choix, tout en ayant droit à quelques conseils. Par contre, je mets peu de maquillage. C'est à peine si je souligne mes yeux de couleurs. Une légère touche de gloss clair sur les lèvres, et le tour est joué. Je le glisse dans ma trousse, que je mets dans mon sac. Je vérifie ce dernier, ainsi que mes cours et tous mes devoirs à rendre sont bien à l'intérieur. Satisfaite, je prends une veste et je descends dans la cuisine. Je n'ai que quelques minutes, alors je me verse un grand verre de jus, que je bois d'une traite. Je me beurre un toast vite fait, et je sors de la maison, mon sac sur l'épaule. J'ai à peine retiré la clé de la serrure que je le sens s'approcher. Je me dirige jusqu'à ma voiture, et j'ouvre la portière quand la moto de Paul s'arrête au bord de la route.

« Je t'ai dit de me laisser. » je lui rappelle, en mettant mon sac sur le siège passager.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer. » me dit-il.

« Je n'ai pas le temps. » je réponds en montant dans la camionnette. « J'ai cours, tu te rappelles ? »

« Alors je viendrais te chercher tout à l'heure, et on pourra parler. » insiste-t-il.

« Non, j'ai besoin de temps. » je dis en refermant ma portière.

J'ai à peine le temps de mettre la clé dans le contact, que ma portière s'ouvre à la volée. Je dois faire tout mon possible pour ne pas respirer à pleins poumons l'odeur naturelle que dégageait ce loup qui m'est destiné. Il porte un jean, un simple t-shirt et une veste en cuir qui le rendent encore plus attractif qu'il ne l'est déjà.

« Je sais que j'ai déconné, mais je suis… »

« Quoi ? Désolé ? » je l'arrête en finissant par le regarder dans les yeux. « Ce n'est pas ton genre de t'excuser. Et je n'en veux même pas de tes excuses, je peux passer au-dessus. Je trouve juste pathétique la façon dont tu te comportes avec moi uniquement à cause de mon passif avec Edward. »

L'évocation de mon ex le fait grincer des dents.

« Je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui, mais tu es trop borné pour ne pas t'être rendu compte que j'attendais que tu fasses le premier pas. » je lui dis. « Je vais être en retard. »

« Viens chez moi après les cours. » me dit-il, d'une voix plus calme.

Son regard me transperce. J'ai envie d'acquiescer, de lui dire _oui_ , que j'écouterais ce qu'il a à me dire, mais je ne peux pas.

« Pourquoi je ferai ça ? » je demande, et je rajoute sans lui laisser le temps de répondre : « Pourquoi je viendrais chez toi, puisque tu regrettes de t'être imprégné de moi ? »

Je profite de sa décontenance pour fermer ma portière et démarrer. Je m'éloigne au volant de ma camionnette, et je due faire abstraction de la peine que je viens de lui infliger, et que je ressens. Quand je me gare devant le lycée, je défais ma ceinture et pose ma tête contre le volant. Je suis épuisée. Mes émotions combinées à celles de Paul sont difficiles à supporter. Je ressens sa peine et sa culpabilité. Je ressens aussi sa colère. La colère de s'être comporté comme un vrai con. Mais aussi la colère de ne pas avoir pu me parler, me dire tout ce qu'il a à me dire. Non, je n'irais pas le rejoindre chez lui après les cours. Je ne vais pas à la réserve les semaines d'école. C'est ma dernière année de lycée, et je dois étudier chaque soir pour être prête pour l'examen de fin d'année. On n'est qu'en mars, mais je veux avoir mon diplôme.

 _Toc toc_

Je sursaute. Angela tape doucement contre la vitre. Elle a l'air inquiète. Une fois calmée, je prends mon sac, mes clés, et je sors de ma camionnette.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » me demande-t-elle. « T'es pas malade au moins ? »

« Non, ça va. » je réponds, sans grande conviction.

J'ai tellement besoin de parler à quelqu'un. De lui parler à elle. Après tout, elle est ma meilleure amie.

« Bella, t'as besoin de parler, ça se voit. » me dit-elle.

« Oui euh… » j'hésite, mais son regard persistant et compatissant me rassure. « Si je te le dis, tu me promets de garder le secret ? Tu n'en parles à personne, pas même à Embry. »

« Tu peux me faire confiance. » m'assure-t-elle. « Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Je sais que je peux tout lui dire, mais ai-je le droit de lui demander de garder pour elle quelque chose de si important ? Après tout, Paul n'en a parlé à personne. Ça m'étonne même que Jared ne le sache pas. Si Jared l'avait su, il serait venu me parler. Du moins, c'est ce que je me dis. La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours m'empêche de parler à Angela. On décide d'en parler à la pause déjeuner. La matinée passe trop vite à mon goût. Je me concentre sur les cours, sur les contrôles et les devoirs à rendre pour les prochaines semaines. J'ignore la douleur dans mon torse. J'ai senti la frustration de Paul toute la journée. En plus, j'ai ignoré son texto. Juste avant le premier cours, j'ai reçu un message de sa part. Il a ressenti ma _« peur »_ lorsqu'Angela a toqué à la vitre de ma camionnette. Ça ne va pas lui plaire, et il va sûrement m'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir rassuré, mais il l'a cherché. J'ignore où tout ça va nous mener. On va sûrement se disputer, s'éviter et j'en passe, mais s'il croit qu'il va m'avoir juste en s'expliquant… Un moment arrivera où on ne pourra plus ignorer l'attirance qu'il y a entre nous. Je sais que je l'attire. J'ai bien senti son regard sur moi hier soir lors du feu de camp. J'ai fait l'indifférente, celle qui n'a rien remarqué, mais _j'ai remarqué_.

 _« Bella ! »_

Je regarde Angela, assise en face de moi à la cafétéria. Nous nous sommes isolés à l'ancienne table des Cullen. Depuis qu'ils sont partis de Forks, personne n'ose s'assoir à cette table, sauf Angela et moi quand nous voulions discuter de la meute.

« Ton téléphone n'arrête pas de vibrer. » me dit-elle.

Je sors mon foutu téléphone de la poche de mon jean. Encore Paul. Je souffle et je lui réponds que je vais bien.

« Qui peut bien te mettre dans un état pareil ? » me demande Angela.

« Paul ! » je réponds en rangeant mon téléphone. « C'est de lui dont il faut que je te parle. »

« Il s'est mal comporté avec toi hier soir ? » demande-t-elle, soudain anxieuse.

« Non, du moins pas physiquement. » je dis, en la regardant.

Elle arque un sourcil qui dépasse la monture de ses lunettes. Depuis qu'elle fait partie de la meute, elle a pris de l'assurance, et elle a plus confiance en elle qu'auparavant. Quand on côtoie Leah, Claire et Kim, on finit par absorber un bout de leur personnalité. En repensant à mes amies de la meute, je me mets à les envier. Elles au moins, elles n'ont pas un crétin comme âme-sœur.

« Est-ce que je t'ai raconté la façon dont j'ai appris leur secret ? » je demande à Angela.

« Oui, t'as même giflé Paul. » elle répond. « Quel est le rapport ? »

« Ce jour-là, Paul et moi on s'est bien regardé dans les yeux avant que je lui colle ma main dans la figure. » j'explique. « Et tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand un loup regarde une certaine personne dans les yeux pour la première fois ? »

Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour faire le rapprochement. Elle comprend aussitôt où je veux en venir.

« Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Non, et les filles ont déteint sur toi. » je lui réponds. « T'as jamais parlé comme ça avant. »

« Il s'est imprégné de toi, et il ne t'a rien dit ? » dit-elle, sans prendre en compte ma remarque.

« Eh oui, l'arrogant de service est pour moi. Quelle chance ! »

Oui, c'est du sarcasme, j'en suis consciente, et connaissant l'arrogant en question, s'il m'entendait à cet instant, je ne jurerais pas sur sa patience. Il m'aurait déjà fusillé du regard, ou sorti une réplique cinglante qui m'aurait sans doute fait taire quelques secondes. Mais ce que cet idiot ignore, c'est qu'il ne me fait pas peur. Avoir affronté James – et failli mourir de ses mains, m'a rendu plus forte. Certes, je me suis retrouvée à l'hôpital, j'ai eu un peu de rééducation, j'ai une cicatrice sur mon poignet droit que je cache afin de ne pas attiser davantage la colère de la meute, mais je suis plus forte. Ce n'est pas Paul qui va me faire reculer. Il ne veut pas de moi ? Qu'il aille se faire voir. Il veut de moi ? Alors il va falloir qu'il mette sa fierté dans une boîte. Il faut qu'il décide. Soit on reste ami, soit on devient amant.

« Ce type n'en rate pas une. » soupire Angela. « Attends, comment t'es au courant s'il te n'a rien dit ? »

« Tu me crois si je te dis que je l'ai ressenti, _là_? » je dis, en posant une main sur ma poitrine.

« T'as senti le lien ? » s'étonne-t-elle. « Mais, vous n'êtes même pas ensemble. »

« Je sais, et c'est peut-être le fait de le côtoyer qui l'a rendu plus fort. » je dis en haussant les épaules. « On s'est disputé hier soir, et d'après lui il ne veut pas sortir avec moi par rapport à Edward. »

« A cause de sa nature ? » demande-t-elle.

« Oui, mais le pire de tout, c'est qu'il a préféré garder tout ça pour lui au lieu de venir me voir et d'en parler. Il s'est pointé chez moi ce matin, et cette fois il voulait parler. »

« Et, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » veut savoir Angela.

« Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien me dire que je ne sais déjà ? »

Je suis à deux doigts de péter les plombs, et j'ai grand besoin d'air, ce que remarque Angela. C'est à peine si on a touché nos plateaux, alors on se lève et on les dépose aux déchets. On se dirige sur le parking, et je m'adosse à la voiture d'Angela.

« Il veut que je le rejoigne chez lui, après les cours. »

« Et alors ? » dit-elle. « Tu vas y aller ? »

« Non ! » je réponds aussitôt. « Pourquoi j'irais ? »

« Il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose dans la nuit qui la fait changer d'avis. » me dit-elle calmement. « Je n'excuse en rien son comportement, mais j'ai appris à le connaître depuis que je fais partie de la meute. D'accord, ça ne fait pas très longtemps que je sors avec Embry, mais, Bella, si tu ignores Paul alors qu'il est décidé à te parler, ça va mal se finir. »

Elle a raison, mais il n'est pas question que je lui cède. Je refoule les larmes qui menacent de couler, et prends une grande inspiration. L'air est humide et glacial, mais ça me fait du bien. Angela vient à côté de moi, et enroule son bras autour du mien.

« Les garçons sont des crétins. » me dit-elle, sans doute pour me remonter le moral.

« Même le tien ? »

« Même le mien. » dit-elle en hochant la tête. « Je te connais Bella, je sais que tu ne feras pas ce que Paul te demande, comme le rejoindre chez lui, mais je trouve que tu as tort de l'ignorer, surtout qu'il semble décidé à t'expliquer les vraies raisons. »

« Les vraies raisons ? » je répète, ne sachant pas où elle veut en venir.

« Pour moi, il se cherche des excuses en se servant de ton histoire avec Edward. Il doit y avoir quelque chose à creuser en dessous de cette carapace de mec viril et têtu qu'il arbore fièrement. »

« T'es drôlement observatrice. »

« C'est tout un art. » se vante-t-elle.

Je me sens beaucoup mieux, et c'est grâce à elle. Je suis heureuse qu'elle connaisse enfin la vérité sur le monde surnaturel qui nous entoure. Nous restons ainsi, dans le froid de cette fin d'hiver, encore quelques minutes, avant de retourner dans le lycée. Nous avons cours de Biologie durant les deux prochaines heures. Depuis qu'Edward est parti, Angela est devenue mon nouveau binôme de labo. Durant tout le cours, je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à la Sciences. J'aime les Sciences. J'aimerais aller à l'université pour l'étudier, mais je ne peux pas m'éloigner. Je ne peux plus. L'éloignement nous tuerait Paul et moi. Et même s'il s'est comporté comme le parfait des abrutis, je ne peux pas me montrer égoïste et partir. Je ne repense plus à mon avenir scolaire de toute la journée. Après le cours de Sciences, qui est le dernier cours de la journée, je vais jusqu'à mon casier, prends et dépose des affaires, et je gagne le parking. Angela part au volant de sa voiture, direction la réserve. Elle aide Embry pour ses propres cours, mais elle ne reste jamais trop tard, même si elle a un loup-garou pour sa protection.

Arrivée chez moi, je ferme la porte d'entrée à clé, et je monte dans ma chambre. Je me débarrasse de mes bottes, qui me font encore un peu mal étant donné quelles sont neuves. Je suis fatiguée, et j'ai faim. J'ai des tonnes de devoirs pour cette semaine, mais si je ne mange pas, je n'aurais pas la force de bosser sur mes cours. Je vais donc à la cuisine, et je me prépare un sandwich au fromage. Manger calme mon estomac, et j'évite la migraine. Je termine le sandwich, attrape une pomme que je rince, et une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo. Je remonte dans ma chambre, et je me mets au travail. J'ai une dissertation à écrire sur _Roméo & Juliette_, qu'on a étudié en début d'année. Je ne prends pas la peine de lire le livre, je le connais par cœur. Je me souviens du cours en lui-même. J'étais encore avec Edward, le jour de mon anniversaire. Avant que la journée ne finisse par un désastre, qui m'a valu une cicatrice sur le bras droit, le prof nous a fait regarder une version en noir et blanc de _Roméo & Juliette_. Je me demande pourquoi il ne nous a pas fait faire de dissert' à ce moment-là, mais je ne m'y attarde pas et commence mon travail. J'en viens à bout en deux heures. Elle est à rendre la semaine prochaine, mais l'ébauche est faite. Je m'occuperais de la relire et de la réécrire au propre ce week-end. J'éviterais sans doute de me rendre à la réserve, même si ça risque d'éveiller les soupçons de la meute. Pour demain, j'ai un devoir de Maths très simple à rendre, alors je m'y attaque, et j'en suis à peine à la moitié, qu'on frappe à la porte d'entrée.

 _Ignore-le !_ C'est Paul, je le sais. Je le sens. Je me replonge dans mon devoir de Maths, mais les coups donnés à la porte s'intensifient. Je sors de la chambre, et quand j'arrive en bas des escaliers, je ne cache pas mon exaspération, et je lève même les yeux au ciel. Je ne sais pas du tout l'effet que ça aura sur lui. J'ouvre la porte…

« Tu viens de lever les yeux au ciel ? » gronde-t-il.

« Oui, parce que tu me déranges. Ça te pose un problème ? » je demande en croisant les bras.

« Ne joue pas avec moi, Bella. » me prévint-il.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me disputer avec toi, alors vas t'en. » je réponds, en le suppliant presque. « J'ai des devoirs à rendre. »

« Donne-moi cinq minutes, et je m'en vais. » me dit-il.

Si je le laisse entrer, qui sait ce qui se passera. Mais si je lui claque la porte au nez, il risque de mal le prendre et de s'énerver. Je me mordille la lèvre, sans savoir quelle décision prendre.

« Arrête de faire ça. »

Paul fixe ma lèvre avec envie. Je lui tourne le dos pour éviter de déraper à mon tour, parce que la façon qu'il a de me regarder me rend bizarre. Le lien qu'il y a entre nous n'est pas évident, car je ressens ce qu'il ressent. Tout en laissant la porte ouverte, je remonte dans ma chambre. Mon cœur bat plus vite que d'habitude. Je le sens cogner dans ma poitrine. Assise sur ma chaise de bureau, je vide d'une traite ce qu'il reste de ma bouteille d'eau, quand Paul apparaît sur le seuil de ma chambre.

« Sacrée descente. » dit-il en souriant.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un sourire. Plus un rictus, et mon cœur s'affole davantage. Il porte sa veste en cuir, celle de ce matin, et elle le rend encore plus sexy qu'il ne l'est déjà. Je l'ai déjà vu torse nu, le jour où je l'ai giflé par exemple, et d'autres fois encore. Repenser à la façon dont le haut de son corps est musclé n'arrange en rien les battements frénétiques de mon cœur.

« Oh, est-ce que ça va ? » me demande Paul.

La seconde suivante, il est agenouillé à ma hauteur, ses yeux plantés dans les mains. Merde, pour un type qui ne veut rien à voir affaire avec moi, il se rapproche dangereusement.

« Oui, ça va. » je réponds en m'éloignement doucement sur ma chaise. « Bon, dis ce que t'as à me dire, et vas t'en. J'ai des devoirs à terminer. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de noter la déception dans son regard, mais il se reprend comme s'il n'a rien ressenti de déplaisant, et se redresse. Il me domine de toute sa hauteur, ça m'intimide un peu mais je ne le montre pas.

« Je te dirais bien que je suis désolé mais, tu l'as dit toi-même ce matin, ce n'est pas mon genre. » dit-il.

« Et je t'ai dit que je n'en avais rien à faire de tes excuses. Ce que je veux, c'est une sacrée bonne explication. » je réplique en me levant.

Je n'aime pas vraiment être assise alors qu'il est debout, mais être debout me rapproche de lui, et son odeur m'enivre. _Calme-toi Bella !_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'il soit aussi beau ? Sans savoir pourquoi, je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, et au regard qu'il me lance, c'est une très mauvaise idée.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

Mardi 9 mars 2010

 _Paul_

Me retrouver dans sa chambre n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée. Son odeur est partout, et heureusement que je me maîtrise, sinon elle serait déjà allongée sur le lit. _Son lit._ Elle a ignoré mes textos toute la journée. Elle l'a fait délibérément. Je ne veux pas l'en blâmer, mais je n'y peux rien. J'étais connecté à elle toute la journée au travers de ce lien qui me pourri la vie. Il me pourri la vie dans le sens où, lorsque je ressens les émotions négatives émanant de Bella, je ne peux éviter de penser à elle, rien qu'à elle. Je perds toute concentration et je tourne en rond en attendant qu'elle se calme, et que ça me calme. Elle s'est levée de sa chaise, et nos corps sont trop proches à mon goût. En plus, elle se lèche la lèvre. Non, non arrête !

« Bella, arrête de me tenter. »

« Je te tente ? » répète-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop aguicheuse à mon goût. « Jusqu'à hier, tu ne voulais rien à voir affaire avec moi, et aujourd'hui tu me dis que je te tente ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas de toi, d'accord ? » je rétorque, pointant mon index vers elle. Elle recule. Bien. « Tu me dis que je te juge sans te connaitre, mais t'es pareil avec moi. Tu crois que je ne veux pas de toi, mais c'est tout le contraire. Je garde la bête en moi en laisse pour ne pas déraper et te faire de mal. L'autre moitié a envie de t'attraper et de te mordre, elle a besoin de se frotter à toi et te marquer, et ça fait deux mois que ça dure. »

« Et toi ? »

Ce n'est qu'un souffle, mais je l'ai entendu.

« Quoi, moi ? »

« Tu dis que le loup veut me faire… tout ce que tu viens de décrire, mais toi ? » dit-elle. « Le loup me veut, mais qu'en est-il de l'homme ? Parce que jusqu'à présent, tu n'as rien fait, tu t'es… caché. »

« Hey, fais attention ! »

« Ou quoi ? » claque-t-elle, visiblement en colère. « Bon sang Paul, je sais qui tu es, d'accord ? Je sais que t'as le plus mauvais caractère de la meute, que tu te mets en colère facilement, que t'es un emmerdeur né et que tu fais croire à tout le monde que tu t'en fous de tout, mais ce n'est pas ce que _moi_ je vois quand je te regarde. Tu peux faire croire à tout le monde que tu vas bien, mais n'oublie pas que ça va faire deux mois que je ressens ce que tu ressens, et je sais que c'est pareil pour toi. Tu crois que t'es incapable d'aimer ? »

« Je ne suis pas venu parler de mes états d'âmes, ok ? »

« Ok, alors dis-moi la vérité au moins. » dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « C'est quoi le vrai problème pour que tu m'aies caché la vérité ? C'est Edward, ou bien c'est qu'une excuse pitoyable dont tu te sers pour me fuir ? »

A mon tour, je recule d'un pas. Elle semble y avoir mûrement réfléchit, mais moi aussi depuis que Jared m'a envoyé mes vraies craintes dans la gueule. Je pourrais continuer à mentir, prétendre que l'imaginer avec un vampire me rend malade bla bla bla, mais elle ne me croirait pas. Il y a une part de vrai là-dedans, mais au final elle est à moi, non ? Je décide d'être franc pour la première fois depuis que je la connais.

« Non, t'as raison c'est une excuse. Et je ne te fuis pas. »

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que ça donne. » me dit-elle.

« Bella, tu ne peux pas comprendre… »

« Alors explique-moi. » s'emporte-t-elle en levant les mains au ciel. « Explique-moi pourquoi le garçon qui est fait pour moi préfère souffrir plutôt que d'être heureux. »

« Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre comme j'ai perdu mes parents. »

Son visage change du tout au tout à mon aveu. Elle ressent de la peine. Une peine qui m'atteint en plein cœur. Je ne veux pas la faire pleurer, et pourtant, une larme coule sur sa joue. Elle l'efface avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau. Moi, je prends place sur le lit, et je garde le silence. Bella aussi. Nous restons silencieux une éternité.

« Tu ne vas pas me perdre. » finit-elle par me dire.

« Je ne veux pas courir ce risque, je n'y survivrais pas. » je dis en la regardant.

« Parce que je survivrais moi, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ? » demande-t-elle en retour.

Elle marque un point. L'imprégnation marche dans les deux sens. Si un malheur m'arrive, elle le ressentirait, et souffrirait autant que moi.

« Il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle. « T'as peur que je retourne avec lui. »

« Je ne veux pas parler de cet abruti. » je dis, en me retenant d'insulter ce vampire dont elle est amoureuse.

« Pourtant il va bien falloir en parler, vu que ça te freine dans notre relation. Enfin, dans notre absence de relation. » Son regard se plonge dans le mien. « Parle, ou alors vas t'en. »

« Bella, ce n'est pas réellement du passé ce que vous avez vécu, toi et ce buveur de sang, tu es amoureuse de lui… »

« _Etais !_ »

« Quoi ? »

« J'étais amoureuse de lui. Je l'ai été, mais c'est terminé. » me dit-elle. « Je ressens des choses pour lui, c'est vrai, mais seulement de la colère pour m'avoir abandonné en pleine forêt. J'ai cessé de l'aimer quand j'ai compris qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Je t'ai rencontré, et tu t'es imprégné de moi. Même si je n'y ai pas fait gaffe à ce moment-là, je savais que j'avais des sentiments pour toi. Et que tu ne veuilles pas me parler au début m'a fait du mal. J'ai respecté ta distance pour ne pas aggraver la situation. »

« Bella, je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être amoureux. Enfin, si je le sais puisque ce que je ressens pour toi est bien réel, mais je n'ai jamais eu de relations sérieuses avec une fille. Avec les autres ce n'était… ce n'était que… »

« Du sexe ! » finit-elle à ma place.

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de la tête. Je me sens minable. J'ai couché avec des tas de filles sans jamais leur promettre quoi que ce soit. La première qui tombait amoureuse de moi, je lui disais _bye bye_ avant même qu'elle n'ait pu me dire ces deux mots totalement débiles. Ou je les pensais débile avant que Bella n'entre dans ma vie. Je ne sais pas si je réussirais à lui dire _Je t'aime_ , un jour. Mais je l'aime, c'est indéniable.

« Je m'en moque. » me dit-elle. « Jared aussi a eu des tas de filles avant Kim, et ça ne l'empêche pas d'être raide dingue d'elle. Il a arrêté ses conneries dès qu'il l'a rencontré… »

« Oh, une minute d'accord. » je l'arrête à mon tour. « Que ce soit bien clair, je n'ai couché avec aucune fille depuis que je me suis imprégné de toi. Je suis peut-être un connard, mais jamais je ne te ferais un coup pareil. »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé ça de toi. » me dit-elle. « Mais tu aurais pu, avec une autre fille… »

Je me lève d'un bond du lit, et je me penche sur Bella si vite qu'elle sursaute. Mes mains prennent appuie sur le bureau derrière elle. Nos visages sont si près qu'ils peuvent se toucher si je me penche encore d'un centimètre.

« Jamais ! » Ma voix est cinglante. Je ne crie pas, mais je suis ferme. « Il n'y a que toi, Bella. Je sais que j'ai des efforts à faire, mais jamais je n'irais voir une autre fille pour assouvir mes envies sexuelles. Je ne l'ai pas fait avant de m'imprégner de toi, je ne vais pas commencer maintenant. Mais il faut que je sache une chose. Est-ce que toi et Edward vous… »

« Non ! » me coupe-t-elle. Elle lève les yeux au ciel. « Non, je n'ai pas couché avec lui. »

« Bien, il fallait que j'en sois sûr, parce que ça m'aurait fait chier de ne pas être ton premier. » je lui dis, avant de me pencher à son oreille et de murmurer : « Et le seul. »

« Quand ? » souffle-t-elle.

« Oh Bella, si tu savais comme je te veux. » je lui avoue en me reculant. Je prends de nouveau mes distances avec cette fille, cette déesse dont le désir envahit mon corps. « Je te veux depuis que j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi, mais je te l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant… avant toi. Je ne sais pas comment on fait. »

Elle se lève, sans me quitter des yeux.

« Pour commencer, plus de secrets. » me dit-elle.

« Plus jamais. » je réponds. « Je te le promets mais, Bella, je suis invivable. »

« Je m'en fiche. »

« Je suis jaloux, colérique, possessif… »

« Je m'en fiche. »

Elle s'avance jusqu'à frôler son corps au mien. J'ai beau porter un jean, un t-shirt et une veste, j'ai l'impression d'être mis à nu rien que par son regard.

« Est-ce que tu me veux, Paul ? » me demande-t-elle. « Est-ce que t'acceptes le lien qu'il y a entre nous ? »

« Evidemment que je l'accepte, et oui je te veux, Bella. » je réponds.

J'ai besoin de la toucher. Mon loup, a besoin de sentir sa peau.

« Tu luttes, je le vois bien. » dit-elle, en s'emparant de mes mains. « Dis-moi, si tu ne ressentais pas cette peur de me perdre, qu'est-ce qui se passerait maintenant ? »

Si seulement elle savait !

« Dis-moi ! » insiste-t-elle. Non Bella, ne me force pas à te le dire. « Paul, s'il te plaît dis-moi. N'aies pas peur de ma réaction, je ne vais pas m'enfuir. »

« T'es inexpérimenté, Bella. » je lui dis. Je caressais distraitement ses mains de mes pouces. Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne est tellement bon. « Si tu savais toutes les fantasmes, tous les besoins qui me passent par la tête. »

« Tu as déjà dit que tu as envie de me mordre, alors… » plaisante-t-elle.

« Ne plaisante pas avec ça. » je gronde malgré moi.

Mais elle ne bouge pas. Elle n'a pas eu de mouvement de recul face à mon grognement. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle continue de me regarder. Je ressens son calme et sa détermination. C'est déroutant. Putain, je me mets à parler comme mes abrutis de frères. Ils se sont tous ramollis depuis qu'ils ont leur copine.

 _« Paul ! »_

Bella me touche la joue, et je jure que je suis sur le point de craquer.

« Plus de secrets ! » me rappelle-t-elle.

« Oui, plus de secrets. » je répète. « Je… j'ai envie de toi, Bella. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie de t'embrasser, de te faire l'amour, mais je peux pas risquer de te faire du mal. »

Son visage se referme. Elle me fusille du regard, et me frappe le torse. Elle me frappe encore une fois.

« Crétin ! » claque-t-elle en me frappant la poitrine. « Abruti. Et si t'arrêtais un peu de penser à ta petite personne pour penser à ce que _moi_ je veux ? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai assez attendu ? Que je n'ai pas assez souffert de ta décision débile ? Moi je n'ai pas peur. Je suis prête à courir le risque d'avoir mal, parce que l'amour figure-toi, c'est ça. On aime tellement fort une personne que s'en est douloureux quand cette personne reste loin de toi. Tu dis que tu ne veux pas me faire de mal, mais c'est ce que tu es en train de faire en mettant ces barrières entre nous. On est destiné l'un à l'autre mais tu nous empêches de vivre quelque chose de génial. »

« Il y a des tas de choses que tu ignores, merde ! » je m'emporte à mon tour.

Nouant les doigts derrière ma nuque, je fais un pas en arrière pour ne pas risquer de m'emporter. Je me recule jusqu'à la porte, prêt à sortir si jamais je sens que le pire approche.

« Parce que tu crois que j'ignore tous les aspects de l'imprégnation ? » Elle fronce les sourcils, attendant une réaction de ma part, mais elle continue suite à mon silence. « Le fameux rituel, la marque que tu dois me laisser dans le cou ? Ou bien le jeu de séduction qu'un loup est obligé de faire avant de passer à l'acte ? »

Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Comment elle peut savoir tout ça ? Quand un loup s'imprègne, il y a des règles à suivre si l'imprégnée accepte le lien. Durant des préliminaires, le loup doit mordre sa compagne dans le cou, à un endroit bien précis. A partir de là, il doit tout faire pour la séduire, pour montrer qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui compte, et qu'il n'y aura qu'elle tout au long de leur vie. Quand la compagne se sent prête, elle se donne entièrement au loup pour la première fois. Ça peut durer une semaine, un mois voire un an. La morsure disparaît de la peau après ce qu'on appelle _L'Union des Âmes_. Lorsque le loup et son imprégné font l'amour pour la première fois, la marche arrière est impossible. Le lien est plus fort, et un lien physique se renforce. Je ne savais pas que Bella connaissait le rituel de l'imprégnation, et encore moins les conséquences.

« Co… comment t'es au courant de ça ? » je demande, choqué.

« On parle entre filles. » me répond-elle. « Et quand Angela a intégré la meute, les autres filles lui ont tout expliqués pour la rassurer. Voilà pourquoi j'ai attendu que tu viennes vers moi. »

Elle écrase une nouvelle larme sur sa joue. _Espèce de con, tu fais pleurer la femme que t'aimes !_

« Va-t'en, s'il te plaît ! »

« Quoi ? » Elle veut que je m'en aille ? « Bella… »

« Non, arrête de parler. » me dit-elle. « Tu as demandé cinq minutes, ça va faire une heure qu'on parle, et on n'a pas avancé puisque tu continues à te comporter comme un vrai con. J'ai des devoirs alors, laisse-moi seule. »

Je n'ai pas envie de la laisser. Je sais que j'agis comme un con, mais m'en aller serait comme l'abandonner, à nouveau.

« Je ne veux pas te laisser dans cet état. » je dis en me rapprochant.

Elle ne bouge pas, mais m'empêche d'aller plus loin en posant sa main à plat sur mon torse.

« Aimer quelqu'un, c'est aussi respecter ses choix. » me dit-elle, en me regardant. « Je te demande de me laisser. Pas pour toujours, rassure-toi, mais tu as besoin de savoir ce que tu veux. »

« C'est toi que je veux. » je réponds aussitôt. « Dis-moi juste ce que toi tu veux que je fasse. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu changes quoi que ce soit, Paul. Ni qui tu es. » me dit-elle. « J'aime l'homme que j'ai rencontré il y a deux mois, malgré ton tempérament violent, malgré cette carapace que tu t'es construite depuis la mort de tes parents. » Je déglutis quand elle évoque mes parents. Les perdre m'a anéanti, et je suis devenu un enfoiré avec tout le monde. « Tu vas rentrer chez toi, et réfléchir à tout ce qu'on s'est dit. »

« Je ne veux pas m'en aller, Bella. » je lui avoue, en prenant son poignet dans ma main.

« Assis-toi. » Sa voix est douce. Je m'assois sur le lit, et elle se plante face à moi, assise sur sa chaise de bureau. Elle prend ma main dans la sienne. « Je ne vais aller nulle part. Je ne retournerais pas avec Edward même s'il revenait demain. Ma vie est avec toi, et je l'accepte. Je t'accepte, Paul Lahote, toi tout entier. »

Je déglutis. Elle me fait une véritable déclaration, et je ne m'y attendais pas. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je ne dis rien. Je reste muet comme un parfait idiot.

« Tu vas rentrer chez toi, et réfléchir. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra. Je viendrais à la réserve ce week-end, et on pourra se parler. Si tu as pris ta décision avant, tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer un message, et je laisserais ma fenêtre ouverte pour toi. Je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Elle se tait, et moi je ne sais toujours pas quoi dire. Elle se penche et m'embrasse sur la joue. Je meurs d'envie de tourner la tête et de l'embrasser pleinement, mais au fond de moi je sais qu'elle a raison. Je dois réfléchir à tout ce qu'on vient de se dire. Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure.

« La balle est dans ton camp. Je te veux aussi, et je serai toujours là pour apaiser tes peurs, quel quelles soit. »

A mon tour, je l'embrasse sur la joue, me retenant de plus. Quand je retourne chez moi, je descends de ma moto et décide d'aller sur la plage. Elle est déserte, ce qui n'est pas étonnant. Il fait trop froid pour se baigner. Je m'assois sur le sable, les jambes pliés et les bras sur les genoux. Je repense à tout ce qu'on s'est dit, avec Bella. Elle ne l'a pas clairement dit, mais elle m'aime autant que je l'aime. J'avais demandé cinq minutes, et j'ai eu droit à une heure entière avec elle, à ne rien faire d'autre que parler, lui expliquer mes doutes, elle me rassurant sur ces craintes qui me tiraillaient depuis que je me suis imprégné d'elle. Lorsqu'elle m'a affirmé qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse de l'autre connard de sangsue, elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, et je n'y ai vu aucun signe de mensonge, rien que de la vérité. Une vérité comme je n'en ai jamais vu avant. La seule personne qui m'ait toujours dit la vérité en dehors de mes parents, c'est Jared. Il a toujours été franc, comme après notre patrouille de cette nuit. S'il ne m'avait pas envoyé dans la gueule la véritable terreur qui s'empare de moi chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur Bella, je ne serai jamais aller lui parler ce matin. Je ne l'aurais jamais appelé, je ne serai jamais venu la rejoindre après le lycée, et on n'aurait pas eu cette conversation. Houleuse, mais honnête. Le fait aussi qu'elle sait tout sur les autres aspects de l'imprégnation m'enlève un poids des épaules. J'avais peur de la faire fuir en lui parlant de la morsure, et de ce que ça entraînerait pour nous deux.

Je reste sur la plage de longues heures, quand Jared s'installe à côté de moi. En short, débardeur et baskets, il est imprégné de l'odeur de Kim. C'est aussi un aspect de notre engagement envers notre compagne. Lorsque je la marquerais, Bella porterait sur elle mon odeur. Quand on fera l'amour, je porterais la sienne à mon tour.

« Ça va mon vieux ? » me demande Jared.

« Oui, je vais bien. » je réponds sans le regarder.

« Alors, du nouveau avec Bella ? »

Il est mon meilleur ami, mon frère. La seule famille qu'il me reste. Oui, j'ai la meute, mais nos liens avec Jared sont particuliers. On se connait depuis toujours, on a fait les pires conneries ensemble. Et quand il s'est imprégné de Kimberly Andrews, il s'est adoucit tandis que moi, je suis resté le même salaud que je suis devenu à la mort de mes parents.

« On a parlé. » je réponds.

« Elle accepte l'imprégnation ? » demande-t-il encore.

« Tu veux la vérité ? Elle ne m'a rien dit, parce qu'elle espérait que je fasse le premier pas. » Je laisse échapper un ricanement. « Je… je ne sais pas comment la rendre heureuse. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant de la rencontrer. »

« Parce que tu crois que je le savais, moi, avant Kim ? » me dit Jared. « Si Bella t'attend, c'est à toi de prendre la bonne décision. »

« Je sais. » je soupire en baissant la tête quelques secondes.

« Et pour la marque, le rituel et tout ce qui s'ensuit. Tu lui en as parlé ? »

« Elle était déjà au courant. » je lui explique, en tournant la tête vers lui. « C'est pour ça qu'elle a attendu que j'aille vers elle. Elle voulait que je la séduise. »

« Il n'est pas trop tard. » me dit mon ami. « Rien ne t'empêche de la marquer, et de la séduire par la suite. »

« J'ai peur de déraper, Jared. » j'avoue en fixant de nouveau l'océan. « J'ai pas couché avec une fille depuis des mois, et Bella hante chacune de mes pensées. Je rêve de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour, mais je suis terrifié à l'idée de ne pas respecter le rituel. »

« T'y arriveras, comme nous tous. » me dit-il. « Et ça en vaut la peine. On est tous passé par là, sauf Embry et Seth. » Un rictus m'échappe. Seth n'a que quinze ans, et Embry n'a pas encore marqué Angela, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il nous a dit. « Qu'est-ce que ton loup veut ? »

« Il veut retourner chez Bella et la marquer. » je réponds. C'est vrai, mon loup n'attend que le moment de se connecter à son autre moitié d'âme. « Mais, si je lui faisais du mal ? »

« Hey ! » Il pose sa main sur mon épaule si fort que je tourne la tête de nouveau vers lui. Il a le regard aussi sévère que lors de notre dernière conversation. « Tu ne lui feras pas mal. Oui, elle aura mal quand tu la marqueras mais ça ne durera pas. Oui, elle aura mal quand tu t'uniras à elle, mais là non plus, ça ne durera pas. Il faut que tu apprennes à avoir confiance en toi, et en elle. Bella est une fille forte, et elle sait ce qu'elle veut. Elle t'accepte, non ? » J'acquiesce. « Alors voilà ce que tu vas faire, tu vas rentrer chez toi et appeler Bella. Tu vas lui dire que tu as réfléchis, et que tu veux lui parler le plus tôt possible. Ensuite, tu la rejoins chez elle et tu fais ce que tu aurais déjà dû faire. Tu la marques, et tu fais d'elle ta compagne. C'est ce qu'elle veut, et au fond de toi, c'est ce que tu veux aussi. »

« Quelqu'un doit prendre mon tour de garde de cette nuit. » je dis.

« Alors on se transforme, et tu avoues tout aux gars. Tu leur dis toute la vérité, et tu répares ta connerie. »

Je ne proteste pas. Jared m'aide à me relever, et ensemble, on va dans les bois. On se déshabille et on se transforme. On rejoint la clairière, où nous avions sauvés ma Bella d'une sangsue à la peau noire. Jared pousse un hurlement, et quelques minutes plus tard les autres membres de la meute, _mes frères_ , et _ma sœur_ , nous rejoignent.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demande Sam._

 _« J'ai… j'ai besoin que quelqu'un prenne ma place cette nuit. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? » demande à nouveau Sam._

Je regarde Jared, ou du moins sa forme lupine, et il se contente de baisser la tête de bas en haut pour me rassurer. Alors je leur avoue la vérité. Je leur raconte comment, il y a deux mois, je me suis imprégné d'Isabella Swan. Je leur avoue que je le lui ai caché parce que je croyais ne jamais réussir à passer au-dessus de son histoire avec Edward Cullen. Je leur avoue qu'en vérité, j'avais peur de ne pas être assez bien pour elle, que j'avais peur, que _j'aie peur_ , de la perdre comme j'ai perdu mes parents. Puis, je leur montre certains de mes moments avec Bella depuis hier soir. Elle qui sait qu'elle est mon imprégnée, qui connait tous les détails du rituel d'imprégnation, et enfin, son conseil et sa promesse d'être toujours là pour moi. Je leur montre aussi ma discussion avec Jared il y a cinq minutes. Quand c'est fini, je me sens encore plus minable qu'avant. J'ai été con.

 _« Ça, tu peux le dire, pauvre imbécile. » me dit Leah._

Au moins, ce n'est pas la franchise qui lui fait défaut.

 _« Je devrais te botter le cul. » gronda Jacob. « Putain, comment t'as pu lui faire ça ? »_

 _« Jacob, calme-toi ! » lui dit Sam. « Ecoute, Paul, t'as merdé et on ne peut pas revenir là-dessus. On sait tous ce que t'as traversé, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas t'être confié à nous. »_

 _« Je sais. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » demande Sam._

 _« Il va aller lui demander pardon et arrêter de se comporter comme le connard qu'il est. » claque Jacob._

 _« JACOB ! » claque Sam._

 _« Non, il a raison. Je vais arrêter mes conneries. »_

Après une dizaine de minutes à attendre que Jacob se calme, Embry accepte de prendre ma place à condition que je prenne son tour de demain. J'accepte, et chacun retourne chez lui. De retour chez moi, je prends une douche, et je reste longtemps sous l'eau froide. _Tu la marques, et tu fais d'elle ta compagne._ Ça n'arrête pas de tourner dans ma tête. Je crève d'envie de la marquer, mais je ne peux pas le faire ce soir. On ne s'est même pas encore embrassé. Non, je vais retourner la voir, lui présenter des excuses qui vont avoir du mal à sortir, et ensuite, on avisera. Je ressors de la douche, enroule une serviette autour de la taille et rejoins ma chambre. Mon téléphone en main, je compose le numéro de ma Bella. Elle me répond au bout de deux sonneries :

 _« Paul, est-ce que tout va bien ? »_

« Oui, je vais bien. Ecoute, je sais que t'as dit que je devais prendre du temps, mais j'ai pris une décision et… »

 _« Viens à onze heures ! »_

Elle raccroche. Je me concentre sur notre lien, et je sens une vague de chaleur m'envahir. Elle semble… heureuse que je la rappelle si tôt.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

Mardi 9 mars 2010 !

 _Bella_

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me rappelle aussi vite. Quand il est parti de chez moi, je me suis remise dans mes révisions. Deux heures à peine se sont écoulées entre son départ et son coup de fil. Mon père est rentré entre temps, mais il est reparti dans la soirée pour être au poste toute la nuit. J'ai donc dit à Paul de venir à onze heures. Il est dix heures et demi. Charlie est parti depuis plus d'une heure après un bon dîner que j'ai préparé. J'ai fait exprès d'en faire beaucoup. Connaissant l'appétit de Paul, je me suis dit qu'il aurait sans doute faim. Sinon, il y en aura assez pour demain. Mais un loup a toujours faim. Je l'ai constaté depuis que je fais partie de la meute. Surtout lors des feux de camp. Les garçons, y compris Leah, mangent comme des ogres. Je m'impatiente, tourne en rond dans ma chambre. J'essaie de lire mais ne réussis pas à rester concentrer sur les mots qui défilent sous mes yeux. Je vais à la salle de bain et me passe de l'eau sur le visage. Mon pyjama est… plus court que ce que je portais tout à l'heure. Un short serré aux cuisses, un soutien-gorge bandeau sous un t-shirt lâche. Sur le t-shirt noir, il y avait un loup blanc magnifique. Je l'ai acheté il y a trois semaines. J'ai flashé dès que je l'ai vu. Il me tombe jusqu'à la taille, mon épaule droite dénudée par la largeur du vêtement. En retournant dans ma chambre, je manque de crier, mais je me mords la langue.

« Tu m'as fait peur. »

« Désolé, mais la fenêtre était ouverte. »

Paul se tient devant la fenêtre, qu'il referme quand une vague de fraîcheur me fait resserrer les bras autour de moi.

« Tu devrais t'allonger. » me dit Paul.

« Non ! » je réponds simplement en entrant dans ma chambre.

Je laisse la porte ouverte. Quand mon père rentrera du travail, je serai au lycée depuis longtemps. Paul est loin de moi. Je vois qu'il est nerveux. Je le sens.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me rappelles si vite. »

« Moi non plus. » dit-il. « Mais Jared m'a trouvé, on a parlé et, j'ai fini par tout dire à la meute. »

« T'as quoi ? »

Je ne suis pas en colère, juste surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le fasse.

« Tu m'en veux ? » demande-t-il.

« Non ! » je réponds en me rapprochant de lui. « C'était une décision que tu devais prendre seul. »

« Mais, on est deux dans cette histoire. »

Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules, et je jubile intérieurement car il ne s'écarte pas. Il a une tête de plus que moi, voire deux mais, je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Hey, je ne suis pas fâchée. Je suis soulagée qu'ils le sachent, on n'aura plus à faire semblant. » je le rassure en prenant ma voix la plus posée. « D'accord ? » Il hoche la tête. « Bon, tu as quelque chose à me dire, non ? »

« Oui je, j'en ai assez de me battre. Je suis fatigué d'être loin de toi. » me dit-il. Mon cœur se gonfle d'espoir, et l'amour que je ressens pour lui irradie notre lien. « Bella ! »

Mes émotions semblent l'avoir frappé en plein cœur. Il pose son front contre le mien, referme ses mains sur ma taille, et nous restons enlacés une éternité. Sans parler.

« Je ne serai sans doute pas le petit-ami idéal. » finit-il par me dire. « Et je serai sûrement invivable mais, jamais je ne te blesserais. »

Je le sais. Je le sais depuis toujours. Il a beau se donner des airs de méchant, mais avec moi il ne l'est pas. Même si j'aime son côté _Bad Boy_ , que je trouve très craquant. Il ne porte plus sa veste en cuir, ce qui est bien dommage, mais ses bras sont libres et sentir sa peau sous mes doigts est bon. Sa chaleur irradie mon corps et je n'ai plus du tout froid.

« Ne change surtout pas qui tu es. » je lui dis, en nouant mes doigts derrière sa nuque. De ce fait, nos corps se rapprochent. « Reste toi-même. »

« Moi-même ! » répéta-t-il. « Bella, celui que je suis maintenant à envie de te jeter sur ce lit. »

« Fais-le ! » je lui dis, en fixant mon regard au sien. « Je suis sérieuse. Ecoute, je ressens toujours cette part de terreur qui t'habite, elle est présente en toi depuis tellement longtemps que je suis parfaitement consciente qu'elle ne s'en ira pas du jour au lendemain, mais je suis avec toi en ce moment même, il ne peut rien m'arriver. Dans tes bras, je suis en sécurité. »

Il hoche la tête, et se détend.

« Cette tenue ne me facilite pas la tâche. » me dit-il.

« Tu veux que je me change ? » je demande en m'écartant de lui.

A mon grand soulagement, il m'empêche de m'éloigner en raffermissant ses mains sur ma taille.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. » Il fronce les sourcils. « D'où tu sors ce t-shirt ? »

« D'une journée de shopping avec les filles, et j'ai flashé dessus. » je réponds.

« Tu as flashé dessus ? » répète-t-il, amusé.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? J'aime les loups. » Je me hisse un peu plus à sa hauteur, collant mon corps au sien. « Et le mien est un parfait crétin. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » dit-il. « Il est si nul que ça ? »

« Non, c'est juste qu'il n'aime pas montrer ses sentiments. » Il pose son front contre le mien. Ses doigts caressent ma peau sous mon t-shirt. Sa chaleur m'envahit. « Embrasse-moi ! »

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure. Je suis prête à l'accueillir, à recevoir la marque. Je suis prête à lui appartenir toute entière.

« Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas été aussi proche d'une fille. » me dit-il. « Tout en moi n'attend que le moment de te revendiquer, de te marquer. »

« Embrasse-moi ! » je répète. « Si tu ressens le besoin vital de me marquer ce soir, fais-le. Sinon, ce sera pour un autre jour, mais embrasse-moi. T'en as envie, je le sens. »

« Oui, j'en meurs d'envie. » A son tour, sa voix n'est plus qu'un souffle. « Bella… »

Ses mains remontent le long de mon dos, glissent sous le bandeau qui recouvre mes seins. Il est hésitant, comme s'il essayait d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne veut pas me brusquer, mais c'est ce que j'attends de lui. Je veux qu'il reste le Paul dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Son nez frôle le mien, glisse de ma joue jusque dans mon cou. J'ai la sensation que c'est la première fois qu'il se comporte ainsi, mais ça me fait tellement du bien. Il prend son temps pour ne pas me brusquer, pour ne pas m'effrayer, mais rien de ce qu'il pourra faire ne m'effraiera. Mes mains sur son torse, je le repousse légèrement, et son regard est meurtri, peiné.

« Ne crois pas que je t'arrête. » je le rassure. « Je t'ai dit de rester toi-même, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu fais. »

« Je veux seulement te faire plaisir. » me dit-il en retirant ses mains de mon t-shirt.

« Et je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes, mais ce n'est pas toi. Tu essaies d'être quelqu'un d'autre. » je lui dis, une main sur sa joue. « Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. »

Je caresse sa joue du pouce, et il ferme les yeux. Je veux sentir sa peau contre la mienne, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je veux qu'il cesse d'avoir peur. Je retire ma main, et enlève mon t-shirt. Seul mon bandeau reste sur le haut de mon corps. Quand Paul ouvre les yeux, je suis en train de détacher mes cheveux. Ses yeux deviennent noirs, d'une intensité qui me fait frissonner. Je tends les mains pour lui ôter son propre t-shirt, il ne s'y oppose pas. S'il ne fait pas le premier pas, cette fois c'est moi qui le fera. Mes doigts tremblent d'inexpérience sur sa peau. Il prend mes poignets entre ses mains, délicatement, et les nouent autour de son cou. Il se rapproche de moi, caresse mes bras, mon dos, ma taille. Quand enfin, il m'embrasse, je ne sais pas qui j'émis le premier, mais une chaleur me consume le ventre, irradiant mon corps tout entier.

« Il était temps ! »

Il sourit, et ne me contredit pas.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser toute la nuit, mais demain t'as cours. » me dit-il.

« Tu dois aller patrouiller ? » je demande, espérant qu'il me réponde _non_.

« Embry me remplace. » me répond-il. _Merci Seigneur._ « En échange, je patrouille tout l'après-midi demain, plus mon tour toute la nuit. »

« Sam ne pourrait pas vous lâcher un peu la bride ? » je demande en m'écartant. « On ne craint plus le moindre danger. »

« Tu n'es pas la seule à le penser, mais on ne désobéit pas à l'Alpha. » raille-t-il.

« Quel emmerdeur ! » je marmonne, mais Paul m'entend.

Il esquisse un faible sourire, et je m'attends à ce qu'il me fasse remarquer mon injure déplacée, mais à la place, il me dit :

« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux que je reste ? »

« Oui, j'adorerais. » je réponds en souriant. « Et toi, t'as envie de rester ? »

« Je ne pense pas avoir la force de repartir. » me dit-il.

Pour masquer mon enthousiasme, et surtout mon excitation, je lui montre la salle de bain, lui donne une serviette et le laisse tranquille pour qu'il puisse prendre une douche. En attendant qu'il ne revienne, je m'installe dans le lit, ne gardant pour seule lumière ma lampe de chevet. Paul m'a _embrassé_. J'avoue, j'aurais aimé qu'il m'embrasse un peu plus longtemps, plus passionnément, mais l'essentiel, c'est que la glace est enfin brisée entre nous. Notre couple va se construite petit à petit, on doit apprendre à se connaitre, à s'apprivoiser, mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre encore longtemps pour avoir ce qui aurait dû déjà être fait. S'il n'avait pas gardé le secret, peut-être que le rituel de séduction aurait déjà commencé. Assise dans mon lit, je pose ma main sur mon cou, à l'endroit même où il allait devoir me mordre. J'ai appris par les filles qui sont déjà passés par là – à savoir Claire, Kim, Leah et Emily, que mordre ne suffirait pas. En tant qu'imprégnée, nous devons être totalement prête à recevoir la marque, mais surtout à laisser le loup prendre _le contrôle des opérations sans opposer de résistance_. Ce sont les mots exacts qu'a employé Claire lorsque les filles ont expliqué à Angela ce qu'impliquait d'être l'âme-sœur d'un loup-garou. Cette fille est dingue. Claire, pas Angela. Dingue, mais c'est devenu plus qu'une amie. Toutes les filles de la meute sont devenues ma famille. Mes sœurs. Et avec l'imprégnation de Paul, nous l'étions vraiment désormais.

 _« Bella ! »_

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant Paul m'appeler. Il s'était approché du lit, portant uniquement son jean. Ses cheveux étaient humides, mais ils vont sécher très vite. C'est une des choses que j'envie le plus, chez les loups. Leur température corporelle.

« Oui ? »

« Tu… » Il se racle la gorge. « Tu comptes dormir comme ça ? »

Je passe en revue mon pyjama, et en dehors de mon short, je ne porte que mon bandeau en guise de soutien-gorge. Je n'ai pas remis mon t-shirt.

« Ça t'ennuie ? » je demande.

« Non, je voulais juste savoir. » il répond, mal à l'aise.

Je n'aurais jamais cru le voir gêné devant moi. Ce n'est pas dans sa nature de l'être. Je tapote l'espace vide à côté de moi. Il prend place.

« C'est une première pour moi. » me dit-il.

« Quoi ? Dormir dans un lit ? » J'essaye de plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère, et par la même occasion, mon loup.

« Non, mais de dormir avec une fille. » précise-t-il en me regardant. « C'est nouveau. »

« J'en suis très honorée. » je dis, souriante pour le rassurer.

Je m'allonge, il m'imite, mais je change subitement d'avis en me redressant pour m'allonger à moitié sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demande-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas je… j'ai juste envie de t'embrasser. » je réponds, en me mordillant la lèvre.

Je sais que ce geste le rend fou. J'en ai la preuve en apercevant ses narines frémir. Il porte sa main à mon menton, touche ma lèvre du pouce.

« Mords-toi encore la lèvre, et je vais te montrer ce que ça me fait. » me dit-il. Alors je me mords à nouveau la lèvre, non sans sourire car j'ai vraiment envie qu'il se lâche. « Tu l'auras voulu. »

Libérant ma lèvre, il échange nos places si vite que son corps écrase le mien, mais de manière délicieuse. Ses yeux fixent ma bouche d'un désir sauvage. Ses doigts effleurent mon cou, s'arrêtent à mon bandeau. Il a envie de le baisser, de découvrir ma poitrine pour assouvir cette envie, ce besoin sexuel qui l'étouffe depuis des mois, mais il ne le fait pas. A la place, il pose son pouce sur mon menton. D'une légère pression, mes lèvres s'écartent, et Paul m'embrasse _pleinement._ Sa langue trouve la mienne, la caresse, joue avec. Je suis tellement en extase par ce baiser qu'un gémissement m'échappe. Paul s'empare de mes mains et les coince au-dessus de ma tête, me laissant à bout de souffle. Je sens sa bouche dériver dans mon cou, ses dents effleurer ma peau. Sa main droite se dirige vers ma jambe qu'il caresse, que je replie le long de nos corps.

« Paul ! » je soupire, alors qu'il revient à mes lèvres.

« On ferait mieux d'arrêter, avant que je ne dérape. » me dit-il, essoufflé.

Ce baiser lui a fait autant d'effet qu'à moi.

« Tu veux arrêter ? » je dis, déçue.

« Non, mais si je veux te marquer, ce sera à mes conditions. » me dit-il. « Dans _ma_ chambre, dans _mon_ lit, et pas une veille de lycée. »

« En gros, tu veux me séquestrer. » je plaisante, ayant retrouvé mes esprits.

« Ouais, tu seras à ma merci. » acquiesce-t-il, devenant très sérieux. « Ce week-end ! »

« Ce week-end ? » je répète. « T'es sûr d'être prêt pour ça ? »

« C'est à toi qu'il faut poser cette question. » me dit-il. « Moi, je le suis depuis des mois. Donc, est-ce que tu es certaine de vouloir que je te marque ? »

En guise de réponse, je libère mes mains de la sienne, prends son visage entre elles et l'embrasse. Suis-je prête à être marquer, et séduite par ce loup fougueux et téméraire ? Oh que oui ! Rassuré, il s'allonge à côté de moi après avoir éteint la lampe de chevet. Je m'endors, la tête posée contre son torse. Je me sens bien, calme, détendue, et avant tout, entière. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, les bras de Paul se referment autour de moi.

Mercredi 10 mars 2010 !

Je me réveille avant Paul. Je réussis à sortir du lit sans le réveiller. Il est 7H du matin, je ne commence les cours qu'à 8H30. Habillée d'un jean, d'un pull moulant noir et de mes bottes plates, j'attache mes cheveux avec une pince et je descends à la cuisine préparer des œufs brouillés et du bacon pour mon loup. Il va être affamé, et l'odeur de la nourriture suffirait à le réveiller. Moi, je me prépare des céréales, et Paul entre dans la cuisine juste au moment où je mets son assiette remplie de nourriture sur la table. Il a remis son t-shirt, cachant ainsi son torse parfait. _Dommage !_

« Bonjour ! » Je souris, ne pouvant m'en empêcher. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Mieux que jamais. » me dit-il.

« Tu as faim ? » je lui demande, connaissant très bien la réponse.

« Toujours ! »

Son sourire est contagieux, et je souris à mon tour. Le petit-déjeuner se passe dans le silence. Ni pesant, ni étrange, juste harmonieux. Je le regarde manger, ou plutôt _dévorer_ ses œufs brouillés et le bacon.

« C'est bon ? »

« Oh oui ! » me dit-il, terminant son assiette.

Je débarrasse, fais la vaisselle et, alors que je m'essuie les mains, celles de Paul se frayent un chemin sur ma taille, sous mon pull.

« T'as de la chance que mon père n'est pas encore rentré. » je lui dis, en me laissant aller contre lui.

« Ton père m'adore. » me dit-il. « Mais je ne te caresserais jamais devant lui, promis. »

« J'espère bien. Il croit toujours que je suis une gentille petite fille. » je dis en posant le torchon sur le rebord de l'évier.

« Oh, mais tu es une gentille petite fille. » me dit-il. Je sens son souffle contre mon oreille, tandis que sa main gauche remonte jusqu'à toucher la dentelle _[Merci Claire]_ de mon soutien-gorge. « Du mois, pour l'instant. Le lien va se renforcer et, quand je t'aurais mordu _[Et il me mord doucement l'oreille]_ , mon désir de te faire l'amour sera si grand que tu le ressentiras jusque… _là_. »

Je dois m'accrocher au rebord de l'évier et me mordre la lèvre. Sans que je ne le voie venir, il a glissé son autre main dans mon jean, et il me caresse par-dessus ma culotte. Je crois que je serai capable de sécher les cours s'il dépasse cette barrière.

« C'est de la dentelle ? » me demande-t-il, dans un murmure sensuel.

« Hum humm ! » je réponds en glissant ma langue entre mes lèvres. « Ça te plaît ? »

« T'as intérêt à en mettre tout le week-end, parce qu'on ne sortira pas de chez moi jusqu'à lundi matin. Je t'emmènerais moi-même au lycée. » me dit-il. « Mais d'ici-là… _[Il retire sa main de sous mon pantalon et pull, me retourne pour être face à lui, et il enlève la pince de mes cheveux, ce qui les fait retomber en cascade dans mon dos]_ , je ne te toucherais plus. »

« Pardon ? » je m'étrangle en m'accrochant à son t-shirt. « On ne va plus se voir d'ici vendredi ? »

« Si c'est pour te retrouver dans cet état, je suis prêt à courir le risque. Aïe ! »

Je suis tellement retournée, chamboulée par ses caresses que l'entendre suggérer de ne pas se voir pendant trois jours me met en colère. Je lui pince le téton si fort qu'il se plaint.

« T'as dit quoi, là ? »

« Rien, aïe, Bella ! »

Je le lâche et il explose de rire. Je lâche un _crétin_ , mais il prend mon visage en coupe, me repousse jusqu'au mur de la cuisine pour m'y coincer, et m'embrasse avec fougue.

« T'es vraiment parfaite pour moi, mais ne raconte jamais ça aux autres, sinon ça ira mal. » me dit-il.

« Je vais être en retard. » est tout ce que je réussis à dire.

Il embrasse tellement bien que je ne sais jamais quoi dire d'autre après un baiser pareil. Je vais chercher mon sac de cours, une veste, et je retrouve mon Paul à la porte d'entrée. Il m'enlève les clés des mains dès que nous sommes devant la camionnette.

« Je sais conduire, je te rappelle. »

« Je n'en doute pas, mais j'ai envie de me rattraper pour l'autre soir, où je t'ai pratiquement ignoré. » me dit-il.

Il parle du soir – il y a deux jours, où il m'a ramené de la réserve. C'est le soir même de notre première dispute, quand je lui ai balancé que je savais qu'il s'était imprégné de moi. Durant tout le trajet, nous avions très peu parlé, puis, c'est parti en vrille. Je le laisse donc conduire, et je vais m'installer sur le siège passager. Là non plus, on n'échange pas grand-chose, mais la différence est qu'il a prit ma main dans la sienne tout au long du trajet.

« Bon, pour vendredi, toujours ok pour venir chez moi ? » me dit-il, une fois garée près du parking du lycée.

« A une seule condition. » je lui dis.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Tu viens me chercher, au lycée. »

Il me sourit. J'aime le voir sourire. Il est si beau, si détendu, quand il sourit.

« Je ne comptais pas attendre bien gentiment chez moi. » me répond-il. « Je serai là ! »

« Super, alors c'est d'accord. » C'est là que je me rends compte qu'il n'a pas éteint le moteur. « T'es au courant que l'essence coûte cher ? »

« Il faut bien que je rentre chez moi. » me dit-il. « Et je te paierais l'essence. »

« T'as oublié que t'as des pattes et une fourrure ? Tu arriveras plus vite à la réserve si tu te transformes. » je lui dis, en détachant ma ceinture.

« C'est vrai, mais ça me donne une excuse pour te voir demain matin. » me dit-il.

« On ne se voit que demain matin, alors ? » je demande, triste.

« Je passerai te voir avant minuit, avant de reprendre mon tour de garde avec Jared. »

J'en toucherais deux mots à Sam. Plus de vampires, moins de tour de patrouille.

« Bella ! »

« Ouais ? »

« C'est qui le blondinet qui n'arrête pas de te regarder ? »

Sa voix est devenue plus dure, mais son visage reste impassible. Oh oh ! _Mike !_ Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui il me parle.

« C'est Mike, un copain. » je dis d'un ton détaché.

« Je vais sortir de ce tas de boue et lui casser la gueule s'il continue de te reluquer comme un morceau de viande. » me prévint-il.

Evitant une bagarre qui n'a pas lieu d'être, et une jalousie inutile mais carrément sexy, je prends le visage de Paul dans ma main, tourne sa tête vers moi et je l'embrasse. Je suis consciente que les regards doivent se poser sur nous. La fille du Shérif qui sort avec un gars de la réserve Quileute, alors qu'il y a six mois à peine elle sortait avec Edward Cullen. Mais Edward Cullen n'est plus là, et il peut bien aller se faire voir. Il est mon passé. Paul est mon avenir.

« Je ne sortirais pas avec Mike même s'il était le dernier mec sur Terre. Compris ? »

« Y a intérêt ! » gronde-t-il. « Allez, file avant que je ne m'énerve encore plus. »

« A ce soir ! » je lui dis en sortant de la voiture. Il m'interpelle avant que je ne claque la portière. « Quoi ? »

« Ne le laisse surtout pas te ramener. » m'ordonne-t-il.

« Oui Lieutenant ! » je plaisante, mais je change de ton quand je le vois froncer les sourcils. « Je demanderais à Angela. »

« Je préfère. » me dit-il.

Il démarre mon _tas de boue_ comme il aime nommer ma voiture, et fait marche arrière quand je m'éloigne suffisamment pour ne rien risquer. Quand elle est hors de ma vue, je ressens l'éloignement, mais je ne suis pas malheureuse, je sais que je le reverrais un peu ce soir. J'aimerais pouvoir dormir avec lui toutes les nuits, mais c'est impossible.

 _« A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? »_

Je me doutais qu'Angela me rejoindrait au départ de Paul, voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas sursauté.

« Que ça va être dur de ne pas le voir après les cours. » je réponds, en la regardant. « Il patrouille à la place d'Embry, et il enchaîne avec son tour. »

« Je sais, il me l'a dit hier. » me dit-elle. « Paul avait l'air… contrarié. »

« Mike ! »

Il suffit que j'évoque le nom de notre ami pour la faire grimacer. Le début des cours est annoncé, et nous allons vite à nos casiers pour prendre et déposer des affaires. Premier cours du jour : Littérature. C'est parti !

A la cafétéria, Angela et moi décidons de rester avec le reste du groupe. Jessica, Eric, Lauren _[Une vraie garce]_ , Tyler, et Mike.

« Bella, c'était qui ce beau gosse dans ta voiture, ce matin ? » me demande Lauren.

Et voilà, il aura fallu à peine une matinée et cinq minutes pour qu'elle me pose la question. Cette fille est une véritable plaie. Elle cherche à plaire à n'importe quel prix, et à séduire les garçons. Une plaie _et_ une garce. Je croise le regard d'Angela, et elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tu m'as vu l'embrasser ? » je demande, décidant de faire ma Leah.

Lauren aurait déjà eu une dent en moins si elle avait posé ce genre de question à Leah.

« Oui, mais tu ne nous l'as pas présenté avant… »

« Et pourquoi je te présenterais mon mec ? » je demande, l'interrompant avant qu'elle ne dise le mot de trop. « Pour que t'essaye de me le piquer ? »

Je vois Jessica masquer un fou rire derrière sa main, tandis que les garçons ne cachaient pas leur rire, surtout Tyler.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te le piquer. » me rassure Lauren, mais cette fille est une faux-cul de première.

« T'as vraiment intérêt, et de toute façon tu n'es pas son genre. Il n'est pas du tout attiré par les blondes. »

Les filles de la meute seraient fières de moi, mais contrairement à moi, la réplique aurait été plus cinglante. Je fais signe à Angela de me suivre, et nous quittons toutes les deux la cafétéria avec une simple pomme rouge comme déjeuner.

« Cette garce en rate pas une. » je soupire, en me dirigeant vers le lycée.

On erre dans les couloirs, croquant notre fruit, et attendant que les cours reprennent.

« Je ne manquerais pas de raconter tout ça aux filles. » me dit Angela. « Non mais quelle peste. »

« Elle t'a déjà sorti ça, devant Embry ? » je demande en m'adossant contre mon casier.

« Ils ne l'ont jamais vu. » me répond-elle.

L'une à côté de l'autre, on s'assoit sur le carrelage du couloir, adossé contre les casiers.

« Alors, tu vas me raconter ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? » me dit-elle, en arquant les sourcils.

« Il ne m'a pas encore marqué, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. » Je me mords la lèvre, me rappelant de la sensation de ses mains sur ma peau. « Mais ça sera fait ce week-end. »

« Pourquoi seulement ce week-end ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Disons que je ne vais pas revoir la lumière du soleil de vendredi jusqu'à lundi matin. » j'explique. « Tu demanderas à Embry si les gars en ont parlé aux filles ? »

« Normalement, les imprégnées ne doivent rien savoir tant que vous ne serez pas prêts, mais je demanderais. »

Je la remercie.

« Si elles sont au courant, dis-leur qu'elles vont devoir faire sans moi tout le week-end. »

« C'est noté ! » dit Angela.

« J'ai intérêt à avoir fait tous mes devoirs d'ici vendredi. »

On se regarde, et nos rires résonnent dans le couloir. Nous restons assises par terre jusqu'à la reprise des cours, nous moquons des regards qui se posent sur nous quand les autres élèves font leur retour. Angela me ramène chez moi après les cours, et je ne perds pas un instant avec mes devoirs. Je les termine à 22H53 pour être précise. J'ai mal au poignet, mais au moins je n'ai plus un seul devoir à faire. Tout est prêt à être rendu, et je connais mes cours suffisamment par cœur pour prendre des congés à ce niveau pendant au moins une semaine alors, à moins que les profs nous bombardent encore de devoirs demain, je suis tranquille.

 _Toc toc !_

Mon père est prêt à partir au travail après quelques heures de sommeil, une bonne pizza et au moins trois tasses de cafés.

« Tu as fini tes devoirs ? » me demande-t-il.

« Oui, enfin ! » je réponds en soufflant de soulagement.

« Bon, je vais y aller. » me dit-il.

« D'accord, sois prudent. » je réponds en me levant.

Il s'en va en éteignant toutes les lumières d'en bas, et ferme la porte d'entrée à double tour. Je vais faire un tour à la salle de bain pour m'asperger le visage d'eau et me soulager. Un bâillement m'échappe. Je suis crevée, mais pas question que je dorme avant d'avoir vu mon loup, même si ça doit ne durer que cinq minutes. Je retourne dans ma chambre quand mon cœur s'emballe mais de manière impatiente. Paul se rapproche. J'ouvre ma fenêtre, que j'ai gardé fermé parce qu'il fait froid. Je suis un peu plus couverte que la veille, un pantalon et mon t-shirt avec le loup, quand je vois Paul sortir des bois. Il ne porte qu'un short. Il est pieds et torse nus. Je m'écarte de la fenêtre quand il grimpe à l'arbre juste face à ma chambre, et il passe par l'interstice sans le moindre problème.

« Combien de temps on a ? » je demande.

« Dix minutes ! » me dit-il. « Viens par-là ! »

Il m'attrape par le bras, et me colle contre lui.

« Ton père est parti ? » demande-t-il en me faisant reculer lentement.

« Oui, on est tranquille. » je réponds, en sentant le mur derrière moi. « On ne s'allonge pas ? »

« Si je t'allonge, je vais prendre plus de dix minutes. » me dit-il. « Vivement vendredi. »

Il prend ma bouche en otage tout en glissant ses mains sous mon t-shirt. J'ai à peine enroulé mes bras autour de son cou, que ses doigts frôlent mes seins. J'ai fait exprès de ne pas mettre de soutien-gorge ni de bandeau pour voir sa réaction.

« Bella, tu veux que je dérape, c'est ça ? » me dit-il en stoppant le baiser.

« Non, mais tu peux déraper quand tu veux. » je lui dis en remontant une jambe autour de sa taille. « Embrasse-moi. »

A mon grand regret, il retire ses mains, mais m'embrasse. Les secondes passent, jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement de loup nous sépare.

« Je vais en toucher deux mots à Sam sur les perpétuelles patrouilles qui ne servent à rien. »

« Je ne crois pas que tu réussiras à le faire changer d'avis. » me dit Paul.

Avant de sauter par la fenêtre, il m'embrasse une dernière fois.

« A demain matin ! » me dit-il.

« Sois prudent ! »

Un dernier baiser. Je lui mords la lèvre. Il grogne, saute par la fenêtre pour atterrir souplement sur ses jambes. Au moment d'entrer dans les bois, il se retourne vers moi, et nos yeux s'accrochent quelques secondes avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour se transformer. Je me mets au lit, impatiente de le revoir demain matin, et surtout impatiente d'être à vendredi. J'ai conscience qu'on ne dormira pas ensemble la nuit, ou du moins une bonne partie de la nuit, mais nous aurons la journée entière pour nous. J'espère juste qu'il ne se produira aucun incident qui mettrait en péril notre week-end. Je devrais dire _week-end en amoureux_ , mais même si nous sommes en couple, c'est bien trop récent pour utiliser ce terme. Oui, je suis amoureuse de Paul mais je ne le lui ai pas encore dit. C'est trop tôt. Oui, il éprouve des sentiments forts pour moi, mais il ne sait pas comment les exprimer. Je vais recevoir la marque qui unira nos âmes dans deux jours, et bien que ce soit tôt pour commencer le rituel, je suis prête à lui appartenir corps et âme. Il s'est imprégné de moi il y a deux mois de cela, et malgré qu'il ait conservé le secret de notre destiné, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tomber sous le charme de ce loup ténébreux, mélancolique et plein de colère.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

Vendredi 12 mars 2010 !

 _Paul_

Enfin !

Même si je vais devoir attendre qu'elle soit prête à faire l'amour, je vais _enfin_ pouvoir la goûter, connaitre et ravager son corps. Réclamer ce qui est à moi par la décision des Anciens. Malgré la réticence que j'ai pu ressentir au début lorsque je me suis imprégné d'elle, Bella est faite pour moi. Elle me complète par sa douceur et sa gentillesse. Là où je suis plein de colère et de peur, elle est pleine d'espoir et de tendresse. Et elle n'hésite pas à me tenir tête. Mes doutes ne se sont pas envolés pour autant, mais j'ai décidé de les enterrer, du moins pour ce week-end.

Nous sommes vendredi, et je vais bientôt partir chercher ma Bella à son lycée. Je suis en train de ranger les courses que j'ai faite, quand j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Non mais quel emmerdeur ! Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'il entre sans frapper ?

« Jared, arrête de croire que tu peux entrer chez moi comme bon te semble. »

« Quel rabat-joie ! » Il entre dans ma cuisine, comme s'il était chez lui. « Ça va mon pote ? »

« Ouais, mais ça ira mieux quand t'auras appris à frapper aux portes. » je réponds. « Kim devrait peut-être te l'enseigner. »

« Oh la, t'as l'air de mauvaise humeur. » dit-il en s'asseyant.

« Prends tes aises, je t'en prie. » je marmonne en terminant de ranger mes courses. « Et non, je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur, mais je vais l'être si tu continues de me faire chier. »

« D'accord, j'arrête. » abdique-t-il.

« Super, maintenant casse-toi et oublie-moi jusqu'à notre tour de garde. » je claque en sortant de la cuisine.

Clés en main, j'enfile ma veste en cuir et j'envoie un texto à Bella pour lui dire que je suis sur le point de partir la rejoindre.

« Et rends-moi service. » je dis à Jared. « Dis à Sam de m'oublier tout le week-end. Je ferai mes patrouilles mais en dehors de ça, je suis injoignable. »

« T'as prévu quoi ? » demande-t-il.

 _« Quel fouineur ! »_ Je rajoute à voix haute : « Une chose qui ne te regarde pas. Maintenant casse-toi, je dois aller chercher Bella. »

Il me fixe en plissant les yeux, comme s'il essayait de découvrir ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi. _Il a du temps devant lui pour ça ?_ Un sourire que je ne connais que trop bien chez lui se dessine sur son visage.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu vas la marquer, avoue. » me dit-il.

« Je t'emmerde, Jared. » je rétorque. « Maintenant casse-toi. »

« Oh ça va, j'ai bien le droit de te charrier un peu. Rappelle-toi quand je me suis lié à Kim. »

Il n'a pas tort. Quand il a marqué Kim, et qu'il a commencé le rituel, je l'ai emmerdé pendant des semaines. S'il l'a marqué le jour même où elle a appris ce que nous étions, Kim l'a fait languir plus de trois mois avant qu'ils ne couchent ensemble. C'était une façon pour elle de savoir s'il l'aimait vraiment au-delà de l'imprégnation. Claire, elle, n'a pas attendu bien longtemps. Ça fait des années qu'on les voyait se faire de l'œil avec Quil, sans que l'un des deux ne réussissent à faire le premier pas. Elle lui a laissé un mois. Et il a mis le paquet juste après l'avoir marqué. Pour ce qui est de Leah et Jacob, la situation était un peu particulière. Etant tous les deux des loups, ils se sont séduis l'un l'autre, même si Leah a bien reçu la même marque que toutes les filles à la base du cou. Quant à Embry, il ne se passe rien de ce côté-là. Ils apprennent à se connaitre, ce qui n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, vu qu'il s'est imprégné d'une fille qui n'est pas familière des légendes Quileute. Mais je dois avouer qu'Angela a bien gérée le côté mystique et surnaturel de nos légendes. Sortir avec un loup-garou, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut avoir cette chance. Même si je ne peux pas dire de Bella qu'elle a de la chance d'être coincée avec moi.

« Bon, t'as fini de te foutre de ma gueule ? » je demande à Jared.

« Non, j'crois pas. » il répond, sans arrêter de sourire comme un con.

« Dégage, et pas un mot aux autres, surtout pas aux filles. » je le prévins, en le poussant jusqu'à la porte.

« Ouais ouais ! » me dit-il en s'en allant.

Non sans rire. Il a beau être mon meilleur ami, parfois j'ai envie de lui arracher la tête. Mais je l'ai bien mérité, vu que je n'arrête pas de me foutre de sa gueule depuis qu'il est amoureux de Kim.

Ça va faire vingt minutes que je suis sur le parking du lycée de Forks à attendre que ma Bella ne sorte de ses cours. A 15H tapantes, je suis encore plus impatient. Adossé au capot de ma voiture – une Mustang de 1969, qui appartenait à mon père, j'attends Bella. Des élèves commencent à sortir et à envahir le parking. Certaines filles – si ce n'est pas pour dire _toutes_ , jettent des regards dans ma direction. Avant Bella, je n'aurais pas été gêné par leurs regards, au contraire, j'en aurais joué, mais c'était avant. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus que l'homme d'une seule femme. Bella est la seule dont le regard compte. La seule dont l'avis compte. La seule dont la beauté me met à terre. La seule dont le regard me rend aussi débile que mes frères de meute. Quand _enfin_ , je la vois arriver. Elle est en train de parler activement avec Angela, et je la vois rire. Je la _sens_ rire, et ça me fait du bien. Par contre, elle a encore sa foutue pince dans les cheveux. Elle doit ressentir ma désapprobation car elle lève la tête et me regarde. Son sourire devient encore plus éclatant. Elle salut ses camarades – y compris ce _Mike_ , et me rejoint.

« Salut ! »

Elle garde ses distances. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

« Salut ! » je réponds. « Pourquoi tu sembles si… gênée ? »

« Je ne suis pas gênée, je n'ai juste pas envie de me donner en spectacle. » me dit-elle en rougissant.

Ce rouge qui lui colore les joues me plaît énormément. Mon loup a envie de jouer, et pour une fois je suis bien d'accord avec lui, mais nous ne sommes pas seul. Le genre de jeu auquel j'ai envie de m'adonner avec Bella requiert une intimité totale. Je vais devoir patienter, ce qui n'est pas mon fort. Angela nous rejoint, avec le sac de Bella. Elle va passer tout un week-end chez moi, mais je ne m'attendais pas à un sac aussi gros.

« Tu sais que tu ne restes que trois jours ? » je lui demande, en récupérant le sac des mains d'Angela.

« T'es au courant qu'on est en dernière année et qu'on a des révisions sans fin ? » me rétorque Angela.

Je regarde Bella et je la préviens sur le champ :

« Tu ne vas pas passer ton week-end à réviser. »

« Arrête de me donner des ordres, on n'est pas encore lié. » me répond-elle du tac-o-tac.

« Et prends-toi ça dans les dents. » me dit Angela. « Ça t'apprendra à lui avoir caché la vérité pendant deux mois. Amusez-vous bien. »

Elles se prennent dans les bras, et nous laisse entre nous.

« Leah déteint vraiment sur elle. » je dis à Bella. « Attention à ne pas devenir aussi peste qu'elle. Et enlève-moi cette pince de tes cheveux. »

Le regard qu'elle me lance fait ronronner mon loup qui a envie de sortir jouer. Elle s'avance vers moi, et me dit :

« Fais-le toi-même ! »

Elle monte dans la voiture et me laisse complètement pantois. Si elle veut ma peau, elle vient de l'avoir par ces simples mots. _Fais-le toi-même !_ Mais elle me cherche ou quoi ? Je dépose son sac dans le coffre de ma caisse, et m'installe derrière le volant. J'attache ma ceinture et je démarre. Une voiture me fait piler et heureusement que Bella est attachée. C'est la voiture de cet abruti de Mike. Ce con a calé. Il me fait signe qu'il est désolé mais mon regard énervé suffit à lui faire abandonner toute idée de s'excuser. De toute façon, je n'en veux pas. Où est-ce qu'il a appris à conduire cet abruti ? Quand _enfin_ , la route est dégagée, je me barre vite fait de ce lycée, et je prends la route qui mène à la réserve.

« C'est officiel, je déteste ce type. »

« Calme-toi ! » me dit Bella.

Du coin de l'œil, je la vois détacher sa ceinture.

« Remets cette putain de ceinture. »

Elle ignore mon ordre, et se penche pour m'embrasser, _sur la bouche._ Ça ne dure que deux secondes, mais c'est suffisant pour me calmer. Je le suis entièrement lorsqu'elle se rassoit et qu'elle rattache sa ceinture.

« J'aime que tu sois jaloux. » m'avoue-t-elle.

« Ouais, mais qu'il n'essaie pas de te draguer devant moi, sinon t'aimeras moins mon autre facette. » je lui dis, gardant les yeux sur la route.

« T'oublie que j'ai frappé ton autre facette. » me rappelle-t-elle. « Je connais parfaitement ton côté _connard_ , comme t'aime le dire, et il ne me fait pas peur. »

Elle n'a pas tort. Elle m'a déjà vu me comporter comme un vrai con avec les gars, ou lors des feux de camp quand j'envoyais _« balader »_ le premier qui me cassait les couilles. Je ne l'ai jamais vu apeurée par mon comportement. Sa main se pose sur la mienne – posée sur le levier de vitesse, et elle ne l'enlève pas jusqu'à ce que je me gare devant chez moi. Ce n'est pas une maison aussi grande que la sienne. Il n'y a pas d'étages, mais trois chambres. La mienne, celle de mes parents, et une chambre d'amie. Une salle de bain, une cuisine, un espace salle à manger, et une buanderie. Mais c'est la maison où j'ai grandi, et pour rien au monde je ne m'en débarrasserais. J'ai l'intention d'y rester toute ma vie, en espérant que Bella s'y sente un jour chez elle. L'idée même de vivre avec elle est à la fois excitant et terrifiant. Je vis seul depuis la mort de mes parents, j'ignore ce que ça veut dire _vivre en famille_. Je ne sais plus ce que c'est. Je l'ai perdu il y a un an. Je récupère le sac de Bella dans le coffre, et je la laisse entrer en premier.

Les murs de la maison n'encombrent pratiquement aucune pièce. Mise à part le couloir qui mène aux chambres et à la salle de bain, le reste est espacé et ouvert. Dès qu'on franchit le seuil de la maison, la cuisine est visible à gauche, et la salle à manger à droite. Ça facilitait la vie à ma mère, quand elle cuisinait et qu'elle voulait parler avec mon père. Je vois Bella se diriger vers la table de la cuisine. Nous ne mangions jamais dans le salon, mais dans la cuisine avec mes parents. Mon père aimait qu'on passe ce moment avec rien d'autre que de bonnes vieilles conversations concernant la journée de chacun. Il travaillait dans le bâtiment, et ma mère était infirmière. Ils avaient l'un comme l'autre des journées chargées, mais il ne se plaignait jamais. Je n'étais pas un fils turbulent. Ce n'est qu'à leur mort que j'ai dérapé. Repenser à mes parents, alors que ce week-end est censé être consacré uniquement à ma Bella, me fout le cafard. Je pose le sac de Bella par terre et je me passe les mains sur le visage pour reprendre mes esprits.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » me demande Bella.

« Oui, oui ça va. » je réponds en la regardant. « Je pensais juste à mes parents. »

Elle vient jusqu'à moi et m'embrasse, ses mains sur mes joues.

« Tu as envie d'en parler ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Pas vraiment, mais je te remercie de le proposer. » je lui dis, forçant un sourire.

« Je t'en prie. »

« Pourquoi t'as sorti tes cahiers ? » je demande à mon tour.

« J'ai un devoir de Maths à rendre lundi. » dit-elle en grimaçant.

« Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ? » est tout ce qui sort de ma bouche.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle a des devoirs à faire, alors que je suis censé passer le week-end à l'embrasser, la toucher, la _mordre_. Faire d'elle tout ce dont j'ai envie, sauf coucher avec elle. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me fait défaut, mais le jour où on le fera, ce sera sa décision. Je suis déjà prêt à lui arracher ses vêtements et à la posséder, elle n'a plus qu'à me dire _quand_. Mais je ne dois pas oublier le rituel. C'est une obligation, et une tradition. Je ne suis pas le mec le plus romantique de la terre, mais je sais rendre une fille totalement dingue, et accro. En ce qui concerne Bella, notre lien nous rend plus accro l'un à l'autre, et la morsure va rendre cette addiction plus intense.

« Je suis désolée. » me dit-elle. « Mais ça va être comme ça jusqu'aux examens. »

« T'en as pour combien de temps ? » je demande.

« Trente minutes. » me répond-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour prendre plus de hauteur. « Trente minutes seulement. J'ai déjà commencé à les faire au déjeuner. »

« Trente minutes, pas une de plus. » je la préviens.

« Promis ! » me dit-elle en m'embrassant.

« Bella, si t'as pas fini dans trente minutes, je t'arrache à cette table et je t'emmène dans ma chambre. » je lui dis en essayant de faire abstraction de sa bouche sur ma joue.

Mon sexe est déjà dressé. _Respire mon vieux, tu ne vas pas déraper._ Je continue de me répéter cette phrase plusieurs fois, mais rien ne fonctionne.

« Trente minutes ! » acquiesce Bella.

Un dernier baiser, elle me tourne le dos et s'assoit à la table de la cuisine. Moi, je prends la plus grosse goulée d'air de ma vie, et je quitte la cuisine, direction la salle de bain. J'entre dans la douche, et l'eau froide suffit à calmer mon corps. Ou plutôt à calmer mes bijoux de famille, bien que ça ne durera pas. Dès que Bella a fini ses devoirs débiles, je l'allonge sur la table, et je m'occupe d'elle. Le temps passe, et je reste sous l'eau froide sans faire attention à mes doigts qui commencent à friper. Ça ne va pas durer longtemps. Quand on frappe à la porte de la salle de bain, j'arrête l'eau et je sors de la douche. Je n'enroule qu'une serviette autour de ma taille, et j'ouvre la porte. Bella – qui a toujours cette saleté de pince dans les cheveux, est adossé au mur face à la salle de bain. Je la vois rougir et se mordre la lèvre. Deux réactions qui me donnent des pensées salaces.

« T'as fini ? » je demande.

« O… oui je… c'était assez facile, euh… »

Elle bégaye. C'est adorable. Elles sont toutes comme ça dans la meute. Avec notre lien psychique, je vois tout ce qui se passe dans les couples de mes frères, ce qui me permet de me foutre de leur gueule, et de taquiner les filles. Ou du moins je les ai taquinés au début, mais Claire et Kim sont des filles qui n'ont pas peur de me renvoyer mes remarques dans la gueule.

« Euh, je te laisse t'habiller. »

Elle retourne à la cuisine. J'entends son cœur battre plus vite, mais c'est dû à l'effet que j'ai sur elle. Sans cacher mon sourire, je vais dans ma chambre, et je mets juste un short. Aucun caleçon. Rien. Je mets la serviette dans la panière de linge sale – ma mère m'a quand même appris à ne rien laisser traîner par terre, et je rejoins Bella dans la cuisine. Elle est afférée à fouiller dans mon frigo et dans mes placards. Je prends appuie contre l'encadrement, et je la regarde faire. Elle a conscience de ma présence, je le ressens à travers notre lien, mais elle ne relève pas la tête et continue sa tâche. Elle a sortie de quoi faire des gâteaux. J'ai bien fait de faire les courses comme ma mère les faisait autrefois. Je ne suis pas un très bon cuisinier, mais je sais me débrouiller pour ne pas crever de faim, et avec mon appétit de loup, j'ai besoin de manger souvent. _Très souvent !_ Regarder Bella faire la cuisine est… exaltant et terrifiant. Je pourrais y prendre goût. Je la regarde faire pendant près d'une heure. Elle fait des cookies, et lorsqu'elle met la seconde fournée dans le four, je ne peux rester loin d'elle plus longtemps. Je glisse mes mains sur ses hanches, collant le reste de mon corps au sien. Ils se moulent parfaitement. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre.

« Oui ? » dit-elle en redressant la tête.

Sa pince l'empêche de poser sa tête sur mon épaule, alors tout en gardant une main sous son pull, je me sers de l'autre pour lui enlever cette saleté de pince. Ses cheveux retombent entre nous, et je peux les porter sur le côté pour dégager son cou pour y avoir accès plus facilement.

« Arrête de t'attacher les cheveux. » je lui dis en lui mordant l'oreille. Elle gémit. Ce son est si jouissif. « Recommence, et je vais me fâcher. »

« Je suis morte de peur. » plaisante-t-elle.

Je la laisse se moquer, mais elle rira moins quand je m'occuperais d'elle. En fait, je vais peut-être profiter du temps de cuisson des cookies pour lui donner un avant-goût de ce qui se passera chaque fois qu'elle se moquera de moi.

« T'en as encore pour longtemps ? » je demande en caressant son ventre.

Sa peau est la plus douce que je n'ai jamais caressé.

« Pourquoi ? » me demande-t-elle en retour. « T'as quelque chose de particulier en tête ? »

« Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai en tête. » je lui dis. « Je ne t'ai donné que trente minutes. Ça fait plus d'une heure. »

« C'est toi qui est allé prendre une douche, pas moi. » me dit-elle en se retournant dans mes bras. Elle enlève les gants de cuisine qui appartenaient à ma mère. Je décide d'ignorer la boule qui se forme dans ma gorge. Bella a parfaitement le droit de s'en servir, ma mère l'aurait voulu. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Merde, je ne peux vraiment rien lui cacher. C'est dans ces moments-là que je déteste notre lien. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sente ma peine et qu'elle me prenne en pitié. Mes parents me manquent atrocement, et s'en est douloureux, et avoir Bella chez moi est difficile. La voir investir la cuisine de _ma mère_ est difficile, mais je dois m'y faire. Elle est à sa place ici. Je veux que mon chez moi devienne notre chez nous.

« Ça va. » je l'embrasse pour la rassurer. « Tu comptes parler aux filles ? Tu sais, pour nous ? »

« Elles ne sont pas déjà au courant ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Non, c'est à nous de l'annoncer, même si la meute le sait. Les imprégnées doivent l'apprendre de ta bouche. » je lui réponds.

« Eh bien, étant donné que tu ne vas pas me laisser sortir d'ici de tout le week-end, ça me sera difficile de leur parler. » me dit-elle.

Je me comporte comme un homme des cavernes, mais les premières heures qui suivent la morsure sont cruciales. Le loup en moi va en être dérouté au début, puis, il va commencer sa petite danse de séduction. Je déteste cette expression. S'il n'y avait pas ce rituel, j'aurais déjà attaché Bella à mon lit, même si je n'aurais rien fait sans sa permission. Mais son désir est bien là, je peux le sentir chaque fois qu'elle pose son regard sur moi. Elle en a autant envie que moi, mais elle va devoir jouer autant que moi. Elle va devoir tenir tête à mon loup, ne pas me laisser la prendre pour acquise, même si c'est le cas. Elle est à moi, même si je dois attendre un an pour coucher avec elle.

« Bella, je vais te marquer mais, il faut que tu sois sûre de le vouloir toi aussi. »

« Pourquoi je ne le voudrais pas ? » demande-t-elle en arquant les sourcils.

Elle est adorable quand elle fait ça. _Putain, mais je parle comme une gonzesse…_

« Je vais être pire qu'avant. » je lui explique. « Notre lien va être plus intense qu'il ne l'est déjà, je vais devenir invivable. Le premier qui te draguera sous mes yeux, je risque de le démolir pour de bon. Je le considérerais comme une menace parce que tu m'appartiens. Je vais avoir des pulsions que j'aurais du mal à contrôler quand on sera tous les deux, et séparés je n'aurais envie que de te retrouver. Tu ressentiras mon désir et mon envie de toi, ça sera perturbant et… »

Sa bouche est sur la mienne. Elle encercle mon visage de ses mains et continue de m'embrasser.

« Tu ne m'apprends rien, je sais déjà tout ça. » me dit-elle en ancrant son regard au mien. « Tu te tourmentes pour rien, et je te le prouverais. Tu vas me marquer, _ce soir_ , et je te laisserais faire. Tu vas accomplir ce rituel, me courtiser, et je te laisserais faire. Peu importe la manière. Peu importe les circonstances. Tu ne m'as pas fait fuir il y a une semaine, je ne vais pas fuir maintenant. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Tu es à moi et je suis à toi, pour toujours. Tu as tes défauts, et j'ai les miens. Mais notre vie est ensemble, si c'est ce dont tu veux toi aussi. »

« Je le veux, plus que tout Bella, mais je veux que tu sois sûr et certaine de ta décision, parce qu'il n'y aura pas de marche arrière. » je la préviens.

C'est mon dernier _« avertissement »._ Une fois que je l'aurais marqué, ce sera terminé. Elle sera liée à moi jusqu'à notre mort. Elle me rassure à travers un baiser. Le baiser le plus doux que je n'ai jamais reçu. Cette fille causera ma perte.

« Est-ce que t'as faim ? »

Elle change de sujet, et ce n'est pas plus mal.

« A vrai dire, je meurs de faim. »

Ma réponse la fait sourire, surtout que mon estomac se manifeste au même moment.

« Je sais que t'es impatient de m'avoir dans ton lit, mais il est encore tôt. Il y a un temps pour tout, et tant qu'on n'est pas lié de façon définitive, on fera ce que je dirais. » Elle me l'affirme avec une détermination qui me fait grogner. « Et on va commencer par te nourrir. »

Elle quitte mes bras et prépare le goûter. Merde, dire ce mot me donne l'impression d'être à la maternelle. Elle sort les cookies du four et les met dans une assiette. Elle dépose l'assiette en question sur la table, sort deux grands verres du placard à vaisselle, et une bouteille de lait du frigo. Nous ne faisons rien d'autre que parler durant tout le reste de l'après-midi. Elle me fait même cuisiner. Elle dit que faire la cuisine la détend. C'est ce que ma mère disait aussi. Ma mère, _Nora,_ adorait cuisiner pour mon père et moi. Et c'était une sacrée bonne cuisinière. Comme Bella. Le dîner était tellement bon que j'en ai repris trois fois. Le plat était vide, ce qui a fait rire ma _chérie_. _Mais arrête de parler comme un abruti._

Ça fait une éternité que Bella est dans la salle de bain. Elle m'a interdit de la suivre, et je commence à devenir fou à attendre comme un con dans la chambre, à faire les cent pas. Il est 20H passé, et dans moins de quatre heures je dois rejoindre Jared pour patrouiller. Le loup en moi tourne en rond, impatient de prendre ce qui est lui. Ce qui est à _nous._ Bella entre enfin dans la chambre, ne portant qu'un short de pyjama, son bandeau noir en guise de soutien-gorge, et elle a relevé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval.

« T'en as mis du temps. » je lui dis en faisant abstraction – _pour l'instant_ , de ses cheveux attachés.

« Quoi ? T'es pressé de m'avoir dans ton lit ? » dit-elle avec une ironie qu'elle n'essaye même pas de cacher.

J'attends qu'elle soit suffisamment près de moi pour l'attraper d'un bras, que j'enroule autour de sa taille. Mon autre main prend son visage en coupe, et je l'embrasse avec force.

« Tu aimes me mettre en rogne, hum ? » je dis en détachant ses cheveux. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos des pinces, et tout ce qui sert pour les cheveux ? »

« Que j'ai le droit d'en porter tant que ça me chante ? »

Je lui mordille la lèvre tout en empoignant ses cheveux. Je fais attention à ne pas lui faire mal. _Il ne manquerait plus que ça._ Mais elle se lèche la lèvre d'une façon trop sensuelle pour notre bien à tous les deux. Ce geste me rend fou. Je la colle davantage contre moi.

« Tu joues avec le feu, Bella. » Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, mais elle m'entend et se serre encore plus à moi. « Bella… »

« Je suis prête, Paul. » me dit-elle en effleurant ma bouche de la sienne. « Je suis prête à être à toi, et rien qu'à toi. »

Ces mots, simples mais efficace, me déstabilisent. Elle s'abandonne totalement à moi. Elle connait mon caractère, ma façon d'être, mes faiblesses. Elle sait que je risque de péter les plombs à n'importe quel moment, mais elle se donne à moi quand même. _Je ne la mérite pas._ Je ne répète pas ces mots à voix haute, je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute. Non, je ferme la distance entre nos bouches et je l'embrasse. Ma langue trouve la sienne, elles se caressent. Mes mains descendent le long de son dos. Je crève d'envie de lui déchirer ce bandeau qui couvre ses seins, mais chaque chose en son temps. Je le lui arracherais, une autre fois. Les préliminaires de la morsure ne doivent pas aller au-delà de ce qu'est censé être _L'Union des Âmes_. Ce nom est complètement ridicule, mais qui puis-je ? Je ne fais pas les règles, mais je dois les suivre. Sans résister, je caresse les fesses de Bella par-dessus ce short moulant qu'elle avait mis. Sans doute pour me faire perdre la tête. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le mettre pour que ça arrive. Cette fille me fait perdre la tête depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontré. Même sa gifle m'a fait perdre la tête, dans les deux sens. Ça m'a mis dans une colère noire, mais ça m'a donné une putain d'érection quand j'y ai repensé quelques heures plus tard, comme celle que j'ai en ce moment. Ça suffit, il est temps que je prenne les choses en main. Je ne veux pas perdre un instant de plus. Je veux l'avoir allongé dans mon lit, à ma merci.

Je romps le baiser. Bella est à bout de souffle. J'en profite pour attraper ses cuisses et la soulever. Ses jambes autour de mes hanches et ses bras autour de mes épaules, je pose un genou sur le lit, puis le deuxième, et je nous allonge. Bella pousse un gémissement qui fait gronder le loup de contentement. Sans le faire exprès, j'ai appuyé mon érection conte Bella. Voilà ce qui a provoqué son gémissement. Je recommence, et elle se cambre en se mordant la lèvre. Combien de temps vais-je devoir attendre après la morsure, pour pouvoir coucher avec elle ? Je l'ignore, mais j'espère simplement qu'elle ne me fera pas attendre trois mois, comme Kim l'a fait avec Jared. Je n'attendrais pas au-delà de trois mois, j'ai trop envie d'elle. Ma Bella – au-delà de ma peur de la perdre, est tout pour moi. Elle est la seule famille que j'ai. Oui, j'ai la meute et ce sont mes frères, mais Bella est la personne faite pour moi, avec qui je vais faire ma vie, construire une famille, et je n'aimerais qu'elle jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

 _« A quoi tu penses ? »_

Sa voix me fait sortir de mon état de transe de façon provisoire. Je sais que je serai à nouveau dans cet état lorsque j'aurais commencé le rituel, mais je musèle mon loup le temps de lui répondre.

« Je ne pense qu'à toi. »

« Tu deviens fleur bleue. » me dit-elle en posant sa main sur ma joue.

Fleur bleue, moi ? Je vais lui montrer si je deviens fleur bleue. Je grogne et colle de nouveau mon érection contre elle. Son sourire taquin disparait pour laisser place à un gémissement qui _me fait sourire_. Fleur bleue… Non mais qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas entendre comme connerie !

« T'es prête ? » je demande, sérieux avec ma voix la plus grave. « Tu peux encore refuser. »

« Non, je ne veux pas devoir encore attendre. » me répond-elle. « Je suis à toi ! »

Pour donner plus de poids à ces mots, elle dégage ses cheveux du côté où je dois la mordre, c'est-à-dire à sa gauche, et pose ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Elle s'abandonne à moi. Cela suffit à achever mes appréhensions. Bella ne me quittera _jamais_. Sa détermination et l'amour qu'elle a pour moi se lit dans ses yeux. _Arrête de te prendre la tête sale con, et fais ce qui doit être fait !_

J'enlève la muselière qui retient mon loup, et lui et moi ne faisons désormais plus qu'un. Je m'empare de la bouche de Bella, et je l'embrasse avec toute la passion, tout l'amour que je ressens pour elle, même si le lui dire à voix haute sera bien plus difficile que de le ressentir. Tout en l'embrassant, mes mains trouvent les siennes et nos doigts s'entremêlent. C'est comme ça que je veux la prendre, quand elle décidera que nous pourrons conclure de manière définitive notre union. Je mordille sa lèvre, frotte mon bassin contre elle, descends ma bouche dans son cou et lèche la zone que je vais mordre dans quelques minutes. Je ne dois pas le faire tout de suite, sinon ça ne fonctionnera pas. Je descends encore, sur son torse, retenant la fringale qui me dévore de l'intérieur. Je veux la mordre… _Je veux la mordre._ Je libère ses mains, et me sers des miennes pour caresser ses bras pendant que j'absorbe chaque parcelle de son ventre, chaque goûte de sa peau. _Plus bas… Descends plus bas t'en meurs d'envie._ Oui, j'en meurs d'envie, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne dois pas laisser la tentation prendre le dessus. Je remonte jusqu'à sa bouche et je la dévore de ma langue tout en caressant ses jambes l'une après l'autre. Elle ne me touche pas. Elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas poser ses mains sur moi tant que la morsure ne sera pas faite. Et moi qui croyais que je devrais tout lui expliquer avant. Les filles ont de drôle de conversation parfois, mais pour le coup, ces conversations ont été bénéfiques. Autant pour elle que pour moi.

La tension monte dans mon corps. Je sens le loup perdre patience, ce qui est le signe que le moment est venu. Bella est à bout de souffle. Son désir est à cru, puissant. Répondant parfaitement au mien. Elle est prête autant que je le suis. Après un dernier baiser, je délaisse sa bouche et suce la peau de son cou. A nouveau, j'entrelace nos doigts. Elle les serre avec toute la force qu'elle a. Elle se cambre, mais je garde mon corps pressé contre le sien. Mon érection se fait grandissante. Je mordille sa peau entre la carotide et la jugulaire. Ça va lui faire un mal de chien. Elle risque même de crier, et même si ce son va m'anéantir, je ne devrais pas m'arrêter tant que l'orgasme ne nous aura pas frappé. La tension de nos corps est à son comble. Il me suffira d'une légère pression du bassin pour tout faire basculer et mettre un terme à sa souffrance, et à la mienne.

Ça y est ! C'est le moment. Le loup et moi ne faisons plus qu'un. Il ne cherche plus à prendre le dessus. Nous sommes en parfaite symbiose, et l'homme autant que la bête, nous appliquons la morsure qui liera notre âme-sœur à nous pour toujours. Bella ne crie pas, ce qui est étonnant et bien que l'envie de redresser la tête pour voir si elle va bien me démange, je garde mes dents appuyées dans sa peau. Elle ne crie pas, mais ses doigts serrent les miens bien plus fort et son corps se tend. Je me plaque davantage contre elle, et nous jouissons en même temps. Je sens notre lien se fortifier, et sa douleur devient la mienne. Son amour devient le mien. Toutes ces émotions qu'elle ressent, et qu'elle va ressentir dans l'avenir, seront les miennes autant que les miennes seront siennes.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

Vendredi 12 mars 2010 !

 _Bella_

Je savais que j'allais avoir mal. J'ai bien écouté les recommandations de mes amies à Angela, lorsqu'elle a rejoint la meute. Quand Embry s'est imprégné d'elle, je savais déjà que Paul et moi étions des âmes-sœurs. Je n'ai rien dit à personne. J'ai gardé ce secret parce que mon loup n'était pas prêt. J'ai emmagasiné le plus d'information possible pour ce moment. Paul vient de me mordre, et la douleur était si intense que j'ai pensé crier. Mais je n'en ai rien fait. A la place, je me suis mordu la langue si fort qu'un goût de rouille a envahi ma bouche. Une autre sensation m'envahit, me frappe comme un tsunami. _L'orgasme._ Bon Dieu, si c'est ça un orgasme alors qu'on ne couche pas ensemble, qu'est-ce que ce sera le jour où on s'unira définitivement ?

La douleur s'évapore. Les dents de Paul sont remplacées par sa langue. Il est aussi essoufflé que moi, mais il trouve la force de se redresser pour m'embrasser. Quand j'ouvre enfin les yeux, il me fixe.

« Tu saignes. » me dit-il.

J'ai encore le goût du sang dans la bouche, il a dû s'en rendre compte en m'embrassant. Je me contente d'hocher la tête. Je suis épuisée mais d'une manière délicieuse. Je n'arrive pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Je n'ai plus une seule once d'énergie en moi. C'est à peine si je sens le corps de Paul quitter le mien pour s'allonger à mes côtés. Sa chaleur toute entière m'enveloppe. Je dérive dans l'inconscience. J'ai sommeil…

Samedi 13 mars 2010 !

La sensation de vide me réveille. Mes yeux ont du mal à s'ouvrir, et la pénombre m'accueille lorsque je me redresse sur le lit. L'espace d'un instant, je suis désorientée, je ne sais pas où je me trouve jusqu'à ce qu'une légère brûlure au cou ne me fasse grimacer. Tout me revient. Paul. La morsure. _Il m'a marqué._ Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Oui, ça a fait mal, et ça fait toujours un peu mal, mais le fait est que Paul m'a reconnu comme étant à lui. Il m'a revendiqué corps et âme. On a encore du chemin à faire tous les deux. Je vais devoir le rassurer davantage sur notre relation, sur ce qu'on peut construire, et avant tout, lui faire rentrer définitivement dans la tête que je ne m'en irais jamais. Ça fait cinq jours que nous avons brisé la glace au sujet de l'imprégnation. Nous nous sommes disputés, et ça ne va pas s'arrêter du jour au lendemain. Nous aurons certainement d'autres disputes, mais ça fait partie d'une vie de couple. Avec son tempérament, Paul peut péter un câble facilement, mais je saurais y faire face. Je n'ai pas peur de lui, ni de ses réactions. La première fois, le jour où je l'ai giflé, j'ai été surprise par sa colère lorsque ma main a heurté sa joue. Je me suis fait mal, mais je l'avais _« humilié »_ devant ses frères. Une chose pour laquelle je me suis excusée un jour où nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls dans ma voiture après un feu de camp. C'était seulement trois jours après la gifle. Je ne savais pas encore pour l'imprégnation, mais je ne peux mentir en disant qu'il ne m'attirait pas à ce moment-là. Je ne connaissais rien de l'imprégnation non plus. Je me souviens de ce moment comme si c'était hier…

 _Nous roulions depuis cinq minutes à peine. Je pouvais noter la tension dans les muscles de Paul. Il ne me parlait pas, et c'est à peine s'il me regardait. Peu importe, je savais qu'il ne m'appréciait pas, mais j'ai quand même fait le premier pas._

 _« Je suis désolée, de t'avoir giflé. » Il a laissé échapper un rictus. « Quoi ? »_

 _« C'est bon, laisse tomber. T'es pas obligé de t'excuser. Personne ne s'excuse jamais de m'en coller une dans la gueule. Jake ne l'a pas fait, et tu n'as pas à le faire. »_

 _« Pourtant je le fais. Je suis désolée de t'avoir frappé. »_

 _« Si tu y tiens ! »_

Il m'a tellement énervé ce jour-là que j'ai eu envie de le frapper à nouveau, mais j'ai repensé à la douleur que ça engendre, et je me suis retenue. Je sors du lit pour aller à la salle de bain me rafraichir le visage, avant de retourner dans le lit. M'endormir sans Paul est très difficile. Je me tourne et me retourne dans le lit. J'en ai marre. Je me redresse et allume la lampe de chevet. Je vais chercher mon sac, et sors mes cours que j'étale sur le lit. Paul ne va pas aimer, mais tant pis. Il n'est pas là, et je n'arrive pas à dormir sans lui. Plus maintenant. Je relis mon devoir de Maths, la dissertation sur _Roméo & Juliette_ que je dois rendre lundi matin à mon prof de Littérature. Elle est écrite depuis mardi, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien la relire. J'entoure en rouge les fautes et les incohérences, puis, je sors des feuilles de mon classeur et je la recopie entièrement, corrigeant les fautes et réécrivant les passages que j'ai surligné et barré en rouge. Je ne ressens pas la moindre fatigue. M'occuper l'esprit m'empêche de m'endormir. En classe, je n'ai jamais eu ce problème. J'ai toujours été une élève studieuse et réfléchie. Plongée dans mon devoir de Littérature, je ne fais pas attention aux changements subites des battements de mon cœur. J'aurais dû…

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »_

Un cri m'échappe, et heureusement que j'ai rebouché le stylo sinon mon devoir aurait été complètement foutu.

« Tu m'as fait peur. » je dis en tentant de retrouver mon calme.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? T'es censé dormir, pas faire tes devoirs. » me sermonne-t-il.

Et c'est parti pour le numéro du loup protecteur et macho.

« Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, alors au lieu de tourner en rond en t'attendant, j'ai préféré m'occuper. » je lui explique en rangeant mes affaires. « Et j'ai bien fait, ma dissertation était bourrée d'erreur. »

« Des erreurs, venant de toi ? » dit-il en haussant les sourcils. « Bella, tu ne fais jamais d'erreurs. »

« Il faut croire que faire mes devoirs alors qu'on s'était disputé quelques heures avant n'était pas la meilleure idée que j'ai prise de ma vie. » je réponds en remettant tout dans mon sac. « Alors, cette patrouille ? A moins que tu ne sois trop en colère contre moi. »

Je le cherche, il le sait. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature d'être taquine, et de chercher la petite bête en ce qui concerne Paul, mais c'est un jeu qui commence à me plaire. Maintenant qu'on est lié, il va devoir mettre le paquet pour que j'accepte de coucher avec lui. Ma décision est prise depuis bien longtemps. J'ai envie de faire l'amour avec lui, maintenant, s'il me le demandait, mais le loup et l'homme ont besoin de me prouver qu'ils sont dignes de moi. Je me lève du lit, et je vais poser mon sac dans un coin de la chambre.

« Je ne suis pas en colère. » me dit-il, en me prenant dans ses bras. J'aime le Paul doux et prévenant, mais j'aime aussi le Paul colérique et jaloux. « Je pensais que je te trouverais endormi, comme quand je suis parti tout à l'heure. »

« On peut se recoucher maintenant, si tu veux ? » je lui dis en me mordant la lèvre. Je vois ses pupilles se dilater. « Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

« Laisse-moi le temps de prendre une douche, et je te rejoins. » me dit-il. Son front contre le mien, il me mordille le nez. « Arrête avec cette lèvre. »

Il s'écarte et disparait dans la salle de bain. Non, je n'arrêterais jamais de me mordre la lèvre. Ce n'est pas dans sa nature d'être romantique comme peut l'être Quil. Ce n'est pas dans sa nature d'être trop _doux_ comme peut l'être Embry, ou alors affectueux en public comme l'est Jared. Il n'est rien de tout ça. Pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas le changer, je veux juste qu'il ait suffisamment confiance en moi, _en nous,_ pour pouvoir enfin être heureux. Paul revient dans la chambre, les cheveux mouillés qu'il essuie avec une serviette, et ne portant rien d'autre qu'un caleçon. Oh Misère ! Il jette la serviette dans la panière à linge à l'entrée de la chambre, puis, vient me prendre dans ses bras pour m'embrasser goulument. Oui, goulument. J'en reste sans voix, et sans aucun souffle.

« Wow ! On dirait que je t'ai manqué. »

« Viens, allons-nous coucher. » Son sourire reste plaqué sur ses lèvres. Des lèvres que j'ai envie de mordre. « Je rêve, ou tu viens de grogner ? »

Oups !

« Non, tu rêves ! »

Mon mensonge est pitoyable et Paul s'en amuse. De nouveau dans le lit, il m'attire contre lui pour me ravir de sa chaleur. J'inspire son odeur à plein poumons, retrouvant la sérénité nécessaire pour me rendormir.

Le jour s'est levé depuis deux heures environs. Il est huit heures et demi du matin, et je suis pleinement réveillée. Paul est allongé sur le ventre, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés. Il dormait paisiblement. Je pense à ce qui se passera quand nous aurons fait l'amour. Sûr, il sera accro et en demandera souvent. _Très souvent._ N'ayant aucune expérience, je ne sais pas ce que _moi_ je ressentirais, mais je sais une chose. Jamais, il ne fera quelque chose qui m'incommodera. Si je venais à lui dire _non_ pour une raison précise, il n'insisterait pas. Mais de toute façon, comment pourrais-je lui résister ? Il lui suffit de me regarder pour me rendre aussi molle que de la guimauve. Sachant qu'il aura faim quand il se réveillera, je m'extirpe du lit. Je prends ma trousse de toilette et je vais dans la salle de bain. Je soulage ma vessie, me lave les mains et m'asperge le visage d'eau froide. Après un brossage de dents très minutieux, je retourne dans la chambre ranger ma trousse, mais j'attrape au passage un élastique dans mon sac. Je m'attache les cheveux en un chignon – consciente que Paul détestera, et je vais dans la cuisine. L'odeur de la nourriture le réveillera.

Je prépare la pâte à pancakes assez vite, puis je commence à les faire cuir. Pendant qu'un côté cuit, je prépare la table et décide de sortir les fraises du frigo. Il a acheté une cagette qui prend la moitié d'une étagère du frigo. J'en balance quelques-unes dans un saladier avant de remettre la cagette au frais. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire de toutes ces fraises ? A part les manger, bien sûr. Une drôle d'idée me vient en tête, mais je l'oublie aussitôt. Les pancakes sont prêts et posés sur la table. Je m'occupe d'équeuter les fraises, quand je sens sa présence derrière moi. Cette fois, je n'ai pas le moindre sursaut. Il vient m'étreindre, veillant à ce que je puisse me servir de mes mains sans mal.

« Ça sent drôlement bon. » me dit-il.

Son souffle chaud se répercute sur la peau à mesure que ses lèvres m'effleurent.

« Je savais que ça te réveillerait. » je lui dis, en poursuivant ma tâche.

« T'aurais due rester au lit encore un peu. » me dit-il en m'embrassant la tempe. « Je voulais me réveiller à tes côtés. »

« Mais tu deviens romantique. » Je le taquine, mais ça me plaît de savoir qu'il veut se réveiller à mes côtés. « Attention, tu deviens comme tes frères. »

« Ne me compare pas à ces branleurs. » gronde-t-il.

J'attrape une fraise prête à être croqué, et je la tends à Paul pour qu'il cesse de raconter des bêtises. Il ouvre la bouche et je lui fourre le fruit dans la bouche. Je l'écarte d'un coup de coude pour avoir de l'espace, et j'apporte le bol rempli du fruit rouge sur la table. Paul dévore toute l'assiette de pancakes. J'ai réussi à en manger un, mais je n'ai pas le même appétit que lui. Je me contente de mon pancake au chocolat, de quelques fraises et d'un verre de lait. Quand il a terminé de manger, il n'y a plus aucune nourriture sur la table.

« C'était bon ? » je demande, connaissant très bien la réponse.

« J'ai bien fait de faire les courses. » est sa réponse. « T'es une sacrée cuisinière. »

« Une requête particulière pour le déjeuner ? »

« Non, je mange de tout. » me dit-il en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette. Je me lève de ma chaise et passe près de lui pour débarrasser, mais il m'attrape le bras. « Attends, viens-là. »

Il recule sa chaise et me fait asseoir sur lui. Assise à califourchon sur mon beau loup ténébreux et sexy, je suis à sa hauteur. Même assis, il est plus grand que moi. Ses mains caressent mes cuisses couvertes par mon short, remontent le long de mon dos pour se glisser sous mon bandeau. Il a envie de me l'enlever, mais il ne le fera pas sans mon consentement. La cuisine n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour ce genre d'activité, même si Paul pense certainement le contraire.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Paul. »

« Je veux t'emmener dans ma chambre. »

Il pose – mais ne plante pas, ses dents sur la marque que je porterais au cou jusqu'à ce que nous fassions l'amour. Ce simple geste suffit à éveiller le feu dormant qui m'habite. Sa langue trace les contours de la marque, tandis que ses mains détachent mon chignon. En souriant, je sens mes longs cheveux bruns s'étaler dans mon dos.

« Si tu t'attaches encore une fois les cheveux… » me dit-il en posant sa bouche contre mon oreille. Il fourre sa main dans mes cheveux, les noue fermement, et me regarde avec une lueur sauvage dans le regard qui m'excite plus qu'autre chose. « C'est toi que j'attache. »

Il me donne le baiser le plus dévastateur que je n'ai jamais reçu. Ses baisers précédents étaient délicieux, mais je jure que celui-ci m'aurait causé un arrêt cardiaque si Paul ne s'était pas arrêté.

« Tu… hum… » je me racle la gorge car je n'arrive plus du tout à parler. Je suis à bout de souffle, le cœur battant la chamade et mon bas-ventre me picote étrangement. « Tu comptes m'embrasser comme ça genre, tous les jours ? »

« Seulement quand on sera seul. » me dit-il en se levant de sa chaise. Il me garde dans ses bras. Bonne idée, car j'ignore si je suis capable de marcher après ce baiser. « On va se reposer. »

« A… Attends, il faut débarrasser. » je lui dis.

« La vaisselle ne va pas s'enfuir. » me dit-il en nous conduisant dans la chambre.

Il nous allonge sur le lit, et son corps au-dessus de mien me donne chaud. _Il_ est chaud. Mon loup a une lueur dans le regard qui me fait déglutir. Il a une idée derrière la tête, mais quoi que ce soit, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'arrêter. Il ne me fera pas l'amour, puisque c'est trop tôt, mais je le connais assez pour me douter qu'il a des moyens très… particuliers pour me faire perdre la tête. Des moyens ? Je dirais plutôt des talents particuliers. Il attrape mes mains et les place au-dessus de ma tête, comme lorsqu'il a m'a mordu.

« Quand le moment sera venu, c'est comme ça que je te veux. » me dit-il. Il tient mes mains d'une seule poigne. « A ma merci ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre. Il m'embrasse langoureusement, jouant avec ma langue jusqu'à me laisser essoufflée. Il lâche mes mains mais m'intime de ne pas le toucher sans sa permission. Ouh, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un de ces livres érotiques que ma mère aime bien lire. Il m'embrasse, partout, mais genre, _partout_. Ou presque. Ma zone d'intimité n'a pas été franchi, même si ça ne m'aurait pas déplu. Il veut me faire languir, c'est sa tactique pour me faire craquer. Sans ce rituel, je l'aurais poussé pour qu'il se laisse _entièrement_ être lui-même. Il est lui-même, mais avec plus de retenu. Il réussit à me faire voir des étoiles sans avoir enlevé le moindre de mes vêtements. Sa bouche, sa langue, ses doigts… Il était un expert avec chacun de ces membres. Par contre, dans son caleçon il était bien imposant. Il semble si excité que j'eus envie de le caresser, mais quand j'amorce un mouvement dans ce sens-là, il m'attrape le poignet pour me remettre le bras au-dessus de la tête. Après de longues minutes à me couvrir de caresses, il s'est allongé tout en m'attirant contre lui. Je me suis assoupie sans rien comprendre. Même sans faire l'amour, Paul m'a épuisé.

La porte de la chambre est entrouverte, et j'entends des voix venant de loin. Des voix de filles. Je quitte le confort du lit, enfile un t-shirt qui appartient à Paul, et m'empare d'un élastique que je garde au poignet. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque, sortant du couloir, j'aperçois mes copines, mes sœurs de la meute. Angela et Leah sont assises autour de la table dans la cuisine, et Claire, Kim et Emily questionnent Paul, qui semble s'être habillé. Ouh, il porte sa veste en cuir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » je demande à mes copines en émergeant du couloir.

« Paul nous a demandé de passer. » me répond Claire. « Mais, je rêve ou tu portes un t-shirt de cet abruti ? »

Paul me regarde et lève les yeux au ciel. Une minute ! Moi je n'ai pas le droit de lever les yeux au ciel, mais lui il ne s'en prive pas. On règlera ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, je regarde mes copines, ou du moins trois d'entre elles, et je leur dis :

« Euh, c'est une longue histoire. »

« Bon, vous avez une heure. Passé ce délai, vous dégagez de chez moi. » leur dit Paul.

« Tu es un hôte exceptionnel. » raille Kim en croisant les bras. « Et on dégagera si on veut. »

« Tu ne devrais pas le défier Kim, et tu le sais. » lui conseille Leah depuis la cuisine.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous semblez plus au courant que nous, toutes les deux ? » demande Claire, à Leah et Angela.

Emily est plus calme. Elle l'a toujours été, et c'est ce que j'aime le plus en elle. Si certaines questions lui brûlent les lèvres, elle est toujours douce et pleine de tact, contrairement à cette folle de Claire. Mon loup les ignore, s'approche de moi et, prenant mon visage dans sa main puissante, il m'embrasse à pleine bouche, sans aucune honte que nous ne soyons pas seul.

« A dans une heure ! » me souffle-t-il.

Il s'en va après un dernier baiser, et je n'arrive pas à y croire. Non seulement il m'a embrassé devant les filles, mais il s'est montré… romantique ? Non, pas romantique. Doux. Ce n'est pas lui. Ce genre de comportement ne lui ressemble pas. Il va falloir qu'on ait une sacrée conversation.

« C'était quoi ça ? » me demande Claire.

« De quoi tu parles ? » je demande à mon tour, sachant très bien ce qu'elle veut dire.

« _Ça_! » répète-t-elle.

« Paul t'a roulé une pelle. » poursuit Kim. « Pourquoi ? »

« T'es au courant qu'il ne s'est pas encore imprégné ? » me dit Claire. « Mais ça va arriver un jour, et tu vas finir par avoir le cœur brisé. »

« Ça m'étonnerait. » je lui dis, réfrénant mon envie de leur sourire.

Ce sont mes amies et je les aime, mais les faire mariner un peu est assez drôle.

« Bella, c'est inévitable. » dit Emily, d'une voix douce.

Me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire, je regarde Angela et Leah. Cette dernière aussi veut rire, mais elle se contente de rouler des yeux. Bon, je vais abréger leurs souffrances. Dégageant mes cheveux, j'expose la marque de morsure que Paul m'a faite hier soir. Signe de son imprégnation pour moi, du lien qui nous unit, et du début de la petite danse de séduction qu'il a entreprit dès le réveil ce matin. Mes amies semblent avoir perdue leur langue. Les yeux de Claire sont sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites, Emily a une main devant sa bouche comme pour se retenir de pleurer, et Kim a la bouche ouverte d'incrédulité. Sans plus attendre, j'explose de rire, imité par Leah. Angela, elle, est plus discrète et arbore un simple sourire.

« Vous devriez voir vos têtes. » je leur dis en me calmant. J'entre dans la cuisine et ouvre le frigo ainsi que le réfrigérateur. « Vous m'aidez à préparer le déjeuner ? Je vais faire des lasagnes. »

Le trio de muette s'extirpe de leur étonnement, et nous rejoignent dans la cuisine.

« Une petite minute. » me dit Claire. « Paul s'est imprégné de toi, et tu n'as pas cru bon de nous en informer ? _Nous_ , tes meilleures amies ? _Tes sœurs ?_ »

Claire a le don de dramatiser à peu près tout, surtout quand on ne se confie pas à elle.

« T'exagère. » lui dis-je en sortant les ingrédients nécessaires pour le repas du midi. « Et c'est un peu plus compliqué que tu ne le penses. »

« Explique-nous. » me dit Kim.

Je leur déballe tout. Mettant la viande hachée à décongeler au micro-onde, je leur raconte comment j'ai découvert que Paul s'est imprégné de moi et a gardé le secret. Notre première dispute qui remonte au dernier feu de camp, mais je garde sous silence ce qui a poussé Paul à nous cacher son imprégnation. Ça ne regarde que nous. Les garçons et Leah sont sans doute au courant, et Angela ne connait que ce que je lui ai appris. Le reste n'appartient qu'à nous.

« Voilà, vous savez tout. Enfin, presque tout. »

« Comment ça _presque tout_? » dit Claire. « Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas ? »

« Rien qui vous regarde. » je réponds. « Ecoutez, Paul avait ses raisons pour ne pas m'en parler tout de suite, et oui je lui en ai voulu, mais c'est terminé. L'essentiel c'est qu'il a arrêté de renier ce qui doit se passer entre nous. Soyez juste… contente pour moi. Même si ma moitié est un enfoiré. »

« Ouh, il va pas du tout aimer. » grimace Leah.

« Il me fait pas peur. » je la rassure en attachant mes cheveux. Claire grimace en me voyant faire. « Quoi ? »

« Dis-moi que tu les détacheras avant qu'il ne rentre. » me dit Claire sur un ton suppliant. « Ils détestent tous ça. »

« Quoi ? Leur manie sur les cheveux ? » Elles acquiescent… toutes les cinq. « Oh, ce n'est rien. Il s'en remettra. »

Elles sont toutes _choquées_ de ma réaction.

« Ne faites pas cette tête, on dirait que vous avez peur. »

« Bella, si on te dit ça c'est pour ton bien. » me dit Emily. « Ils sont tous un peu spécial quand il s'agit de nouer nos cheveux, mais Paul est assez… imprévisible. »

C'est donc ça. Elles ont peur de la réaction de Paul. Je les comprends, mais elles ne le connaissent pas comme moi.

« Les filles, je vous adore, vraiment mais, croyez-moi ou non je sais comment gérer Paul. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi. Jamais il ne me fera de mal. » j'essaie de les rassurer, mais ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner. Kim est sur le point d'argumenter, mais je l'arrête net en levant les mains devant moi. « S'il vous plaît les filles, faites-moi confiance. »

« Elle a raison. » intervient Angela. « Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, et s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut lui tenir tête, c'est bien elle. »

« Merci ! » je lui dis en lui faisant un clin d'œil, auquel elle répond d'un sourire. « La seule chose qu'il ait menacé de me faire si je m'attachais à nouveau les cheveux, c'est de m'attacher _moi_. Y a pire comme punition. »

Leah éclate de rire, et la tension qui habitent mes copines s'évaporent.

« Bon, vous allez m'aider à les faire ces lasagnes ou quoi ? » je leur demande en sortant la viande hachée du micro-onde.

Pendant qu'on se met toute à l'ouvrage après s'être réparti les tâches, les filles ne peuvent plus résister et me posent tout un tas de questions. A l'exception d'Angela, Leah et Emily, qui restent en retrait. Kim et Claire sont les filles les plus bavardes et les plus curieuses que je connaisse.

« Alors, tu comptes le faire mariner combien de temps avant de passer à la casserole ? » me demande Claire.

« Tu as toujours eu l'art de formuler les choses. » raille Leah.

« Que veux-tu ? C'est un don. » se vante cette dingue. « Crache-le morceau. »

« Et tu es autoritaire. » rajoute Emily. « Je plains ce pauvre Quil. »

« Il adore ça. » nous assure Claire.

Elle me regarde de nouveau, et arque un sourcil pour que je réponde à sa question.

« Je n'en sais rien. » est ma réponse.

Pendant que je rassurais les filles tout à l'heure, Leah et Angela s'étaient occupés de couper un oignon et une gousse d'ail. Je verse le tout dans une casserole, et j'y ajoute une cuillère à soupe d'huile d'olive.

« S'il n'y avait pas ce rituel, croyez-moi, ce serait déjà fait. » je leur avoue, en ajoutant les tomates qu'Emily avait nettoyé et préparé. « Et ne faites pas vos choquées, parce que vous auriez fait comme moi. »

« Ce n'est moi qui vais te contredire. » dit Kim en m'apportant les herbes et les épices. J'ajoute du sel, du poivre ainsi que du thym et d'autres épices. « Bon sang, tu ne veux pas m'apprendre à cuisiner comme toi ? »

« Si tu veux. » je réponds en souriant. « Mais ce n'est pas sorcier à faire. »

Je réduis le feu, et pendant que la sauce tomate mijote tranquillement, je sors une poêle que je place sur un autre brûleur, et j'y verse une cuillère d'huile d'olive avant de préparer la viande, que je fais revenir quelques minutes. Il y a un grand silence derrière moi. Je me retourne, et mes copines m'observent.

« Quoi ? »

« On croirait que ça te plaît de faire la cuisine pour Paul. » me dit Kim.

« Ça me plaît de cuisiner tout court. » je rectifie. « Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si nos hommes étaient doués derrière les fourneaux. »

« Elle n'a pas tort. » dit Emily, qui s'approche de moi. « Tu veux un coup de main ? »

« Euh, oui. Je crois que j'ai vu un mixeur dans un placard. Tu peux me le donner ? » je demande en lui désignant le placard en question. « Je vais aussi avoir besoin de 70 grammes de beurre et de farine, séparés s'il vous plaît, et 50 centilitres de lait. »

« Tu devrais ouvrir un restaurant. » me conseille Leah, qui va ouvrir le frigo.

Quinze minutes plus tard, le plat est prêt à aller au four. Kim et Claire ont été très attentive à la préparation de la béchamel, ce qui m'a fait plaisir de leur montrer comment faire. Une fois le four à la bonne température, j'y engouffre le plat, et referme la porte de l'appareil. En farfouillant dans les placards hier soir pendant que je cuisinais, j'avais remarqué un chronomètre pour la cuisson. Je m'en empare et le règle sur quarante-cinq minutes, puis, le pose sur le plan de travail.

« Et voilà, y a plus qu'à attendre. » je dis en allant vers l'évier pour faire la vaisselle.

« Laisse. » me dit Emily. « Je vais m'en charger. »

« Merci Em', mais c'est à moi de le faire. » j'insiste en m'emparant doucement de l'éponge. « Par contre, je veux bien que tu prépares un peu de thé. J'en ai pour cinq minutes. »

« Très bien, Chef ! » dit-elle en souriant.

La vaisselle ne me prend pas énormément de temps. Je me chargerais de ranger les ustensiles plus tard. Il n'y a que quatre chaises autour de la table, et nous sommes six. Claire et Kim vont en chercher deux dans le salon, et nous nous asseyons autour de la table, chacune avec une bonne tasse de thé, et un plateau de gâteaux.

« Ça sent trop bon. » dit Claire, qui regarde en direction du four. « Dommage que ça soit juste pour Paul. »

« Et bien, on n'a qu'à s'organiser une soirée entre filles, et j'en ferais rien que pour vous. » je leur dis en portant la tasse fumante à mes lèvres.

Hum, que ça fait du bien !

« L'interrogatoire est déjà terminé ? » Je plaisante, bien sûr. Quoique… _« Faites qu'il l'est. »_

« Disons que c'est trop frais avec l'autre crétin pour qu'on puisse te cuisiner correctement. » me dit Claire. « Mais, juste une question. »

Oh non, je connais ce regard. Elle arque un seul sourcil, et elle a un fin sourire en coin.

« Est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ? Et avant la morsure, c'était comment au pieu avec lui ? »

 _« Claire, t'es une vraie obsédée. »_ Je garde cette remarque pour moi, mais je vois Emily se prendre la tête entre les mains, et Angela rougie à vue d'œil. « Tu ne penses qu'au sexe ou quoi ? »

« Tu agiras… non, _vous agirez_ de la même façon quand vous aurez enfin couché avec votre homme. » dit Claire en nous désignant Angie et moi. « C'est inévitable. Surtout les premiers jours. »

« Euh, d'habitude je ne l'encourage pas dans cette voie mais, elle a raison. » nous dit Kim. « On devient vite accro. »

« Génial, on va devenir des nymphomanes. » dit Angela, sans la moindre trace de plaisanterie dans sa voix.

« L'avantage de notre situation, c'est qu'on ne voit plus les autres garçons, et que nos hommes n'en ont plus rien à faire des autres filles. » dit Claire.

« Quil a toujours été dingue de toi. » lui rappelle Leah.

Claire fait sa belle en faisant valser ses cheveux en arrière. Grâce à elle, l'atmosphère est détendue et on éclate toutes de rire. On continue de parler de tout et de rien – et surtout, on évite de parler de Paul et moi. Pour l'instant. Le jour où on s'unira définitivement lui et moi, les filles seront plus indiscrètes que ça, surtout Claire.

Paul finit par rentrer, congédiant mes copines sans attendre. Quand son regard s'est posé sur moi, j'ai senti qu'il était furieux… mais pas au point d'être en colère. J'ai toujours les cheveux attachés. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'ai dégusté mais d'une délicieuse façon.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

Samedi 13 mars 2010 !

 _Paul_

Je me dirige vers la plage en marchant, commençant à regretter d'avoir laisser ma Bella avec ces furies qui lui sert de copines. Même si Angela est la plus calme du groupe. J'en connais deux plus particulièrement qui risquent de l'embarrasser, et de poser des questions dont les réponses ne les regardent absolument pas.

Les filles se disent _tout_ , contrairement aux garçons. Certains se pavanent, comme à mon ancien lycée ou ailleurs, et parlent à tout va de leurs conquêtes, mais entre mes frères de meute et moi, on évite de se raconter le moindre détail. Partager une communication psychique est déjà difficile. J'ai déjà vu mes sœurs dans des positions compromettante, mais heureusement jamais entièrement nue. Moi, il n'est pas question que je partage quoique ce soit avec eux en pensées concernant Bella. Elle est à moi, et à personne d'autre. Son corps m'appartient, et jamais je ne le partagerais avec quiconque. En pensée ou autre.

J'arrive à la plage, et mes frères sont en train de faire une partie de foot. En temps normal, je me serais joins à eux sans attendre, poussant l'un d'eux en explosant de rire avant de leur chiper le ballon, mais pas aujourd'hui. Je vais m'étaler sur un tronc d'arbre. Un tronc d'arbre en plein milieu de la plage. Bon, j'arrête de penser à une connerie pareille et, me prenant la tête entre les mains, j'inspire et relâche ma respiration. Depuis que je me suis éloignée de Bella, le loup en moi tourne en rond, me murmure de faire demi-tour et de retourner auprès de notre âme-sœur. Mais voilà, même si je veux retourner auprès de Bella, elle a aussi besoin de passer du temps avec ses amies. Ok, je leur ai donné une heure, mais c'est plus que suffisant pour lui permettre de discuter avec les filles, et moi de m'aérer la tête. La main de Sam se pose sur mon épaule avant qu'il ne s'asseye par terre, à même le sable. Les autres l'imitent. Jared prend place à ma droite. Le seul qui manque à l'appelle, c'est Seth.

« T'as une sale tête. » me dit Jared.

« T'as la même quand t'es loin de Kim, pauvre con. » je lui réponds.

Et ce con, parce que c'en est un, rigole. Il sait que quand je le traite de _pauvre con_ , je ne le pense pas vraiment. Enfin, peut-être un petit peu.

« Comment tu te sens ? » me demande Sam.

« Je suis à deux doigts de faire demi-tour et de foutre vos nanas à la porte pour me retrouver seul avec Bella. » je réponds, croisant et décroisant les doigts de nervosité.

Etre loin de Bella quelques heures après l'avoir marqué est… une torture.

« On est tous comme ça les premières heures. » dit Jake.

« Plutôt les premiers jours. » dit Embry.

« T'as même pas encore marqué Angela, alors la ramène pas. » dit Quil en le poussant, le faisant rire.

« Non, mais je vous ai tous observé, bande d'idiots. » nous dit Embry.

« Tu seras bientôt un idiot toi aussi, au même titre que Paul. » plaisante Sam. Il me regarde et devient sérieux. « J'ai même fini par croire que ça ne t'arriverait pas. »

« Sympa, merci ! »

Ma voix n'est pas sarcastique, ni peinée. Juste déçu de savoir qu'ils pensaient que j'étais un cas désespéré. A vrai dire, je le pensais aussi depuis la mort de mes parents. Je le pense encore, mais je le garde pour moi, Si Bella m'entend un jour penser un truc pareil de moi, elle pourrait me foutre une gifle. _Encore !_

« Je ne dis pas ça pour te blesser, loin de là, mais tu t'es tellement renfermé ces derniers mois. » explique Sam. « Je comprends, ta vie s'est écroulée d'un coup, et ta transformation n'a pas arrangée les choses. J'ai bien cru que tu finirais par dérailler, mais je suis content que Bella soit là. Elle est bien la seule fille qui peut te remettre dans le droit chemin. »

« Tu parles de ça comme si j'étais un délinquant. » je dis, sans réussir à retenir un rire. « A part péter le nez de Warren l'an dernier, je n'ai rien fait d'extrême. »

« Il l'avait bien cherché. » dit Jared.

« Y en a un autre qui mérite mon poing dans la tronche. » Je reste muet en repensant à ce blondinet juvénile du lycée de Bella. « Y a un p'tit con qui passe son temps à mater Bella, j'ai failli lui rentrer dedans. »

« Elle le connait ? » demande Jacob.

« Ouais, ils sont potes, mais il a des vues sur elle. » je réponds en grognant.

Ils se foutent tous de ma gueule. Pas à rire ouvertement, mais je le vois à la façon dont ils sourient. _Tous !_ Je n'ai jamais été jaloux de qui que ce soit de ma vie, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Allez, détends-toi un peu. » me dit Jared.

« Bouffon ! » je marmonne, mais il m'entend et rit.

Il me convainc de taper un peu le ballon avec eux, ce que j'accepte de faire. Ils ont bien fait d'insister, ça m'a permis de me défouler un peu. Quand je repars chez moi, je suis plus détendu, mais aussi impatient. Bella m'a manqué, mais ça m'a fait du bien de passer du temps avec mes potes, même pour une heure. Arrivé chez moi, j'entends les filles rirent. J'entre, et je fais mon _connard_.

« Allez dégagez de chez moi ! »

Bella est appuyée contre l'évier de la cuisine, et les filles – _ces chieuses_ , que j'adore malgré tout, sont assises autour de la table.

« Allez, dehors ! »

« Dis donc, tu nous parles sur un autre ton, compris ? » claque Claire.

Je pourrais gronder, ou hurler, mais je vois le sourire en coin que cette enquiquineuse arbore. Je pointe l'entrée de la maison et je répète :

« Dehors ! »

Elles finissent par se lever et s'en aller après avoir dit au revoir à Bella. Ma Bella que je n'ai pas cessé de fixer. Elle s'est attachée les cheveux. Elle veut vraiment que je la ligote ou quoi ? Notre lien est plus fort depuis que je l'ai mordu, et je la vois se mordre la lèvre alors que les filles partent enfin de chez moi. Ça l'amuse de me rendre fou. Je vais verrouiller la porte d'entrée, et quand je retourne dans la cuisine, Bella est afféré à ranger poêle et casserole dans les placards. Quelque chose sonne, et je remarque que c'est le chronomètre dont ma mère se servait souvent pour la cuisine. Bella ouvre le four et se penche en avant. Merde, je regrette vraiment qu'elle porte un short. Une délicieuse odeur de nourriture se dégage du four. Des lasagnes. Je reconnaitrais l'odeur de ce plat n'importe où. Ma mère en faisait souvent, et le fait que Bella sache les faire me fait l'aimer encore plus. Elle éteint le four mais laisse le plat à l'intérieur. Elle se redresse et se tourne vers moi.

« C'est prêt, mais je voudrais faire une salade avant qu'on passe à table. » dit-elle en allant ouvrir le frigo. « A moins que tu ne meures de faim. »

Oh oui, je meurs de faim. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu sortir quoi que ce soit du frigo, je l'attrape par la taille, referme le frigo et plaque cette fille, cette tentatrice, contre la porte.

« Oui, j'ai faim mais, ça peut attendre. » Je la regarde se lécher cette lèvre que je vais mordre si elle continue de me chercher. « Tu es, un vrai démon. »

« Dans le bon sens, j'espère ? » susurre-t-elle en jouant avec les pans de ma veste en cuir. « J'aime te voir porter cette veste. »

« Ah oui ? »

A mon tour, je joue avec les pans de mon t-shirt qui la recouvre jusqu'à la taille. Elle est carrément sexy dans mes fringues.

« Tu t'es retenu tout à l'heure. »

Surpris par cette question, je mets mes pensées salaces sous clés et je la regarde.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Dans la chambre, avant que je ne m'endorme. » Ah oui ! Le souvenir de sa peau sous ma langue se fraye un chemin jusqu'à ma queue. Que c'était bon de goûter ce corps qui est à moi. « Tu t'es retenu. Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » je dis, sincère. « Je ne voulais pas te brusquer. »

« Tu recommences. » me dit-elle doucement.

Elle a raison. Je recommence à me comporter comme un gros con.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu changes. Je ne suis pas si fragile que tu le penses. » me dit-elle en remontant ses mains pour les enrouler autour de mon cou.

Hum ! Ses mains sont divines et douces. J'ai envie qu'elle se serve de ses mains sur moi. Ok, c'est à moi de la séduire, de la convaincre que je suis à la hauteur et que je peux la protéger, mais j'ai aussi des besoins physiques. La toucher, cent fois ok. Qu'elle me touche ? Je suis ok à mille pourcents.

« Tu l'es, d'une certaine manière. » je lui dis en glissant mes mains sous le t-shirt. « Tu ne guéris pas aussi vite que moi. »

« J'ai confiance en toi. » elle m'embrasse, et ces quatre mots m'atteignent en plein cœur. « Tu me caresses quand t'as envie de me caresser. Et surtout, tu me caresses _où_ t'en as envie. Et tu peux aussi te servir de ça… »

Son pouce effleure ma bouche. Oh putain ! Au Diable le déjeuner. Mon loup prend les commandes. Dans un grognement, j'empoigne les fesses de Bella, la faisant hoqueter de stupeur, et je la soulève. Enroulant ses jambes autour de moi, je nous emmène dans ma chambre. Je pourrais la goûter à nouveau, là, sur la table de la cuisine, mais non. Pas pour cette première fois. Non, je ne vais pas coucher avec elle maintenant. Mais j'en meurs d'envie, putain. Bella ressemble à une vraie déesse. Allongée sur le lit, je la contemple. J'enlève ma veste et mon t-shirt. Bella m'imite et se débarrasse de _mon_ t-shirt. Ce bandeau qu'elle porte en guise de soutien-gorge me rend fou. Complètement. Je vais perdre les pédales. Je le sais. Je le sens. Il y a un moyen pour que je calme la bête. Je descends du lit, et envoie valser mes chaussures. Bella ne bouge pas, elle s'attend sûrement à ce que je m'allonge sur elle, mais si je le fais dans l'état où je suis, ça va mal finir. Au lieu de la rejoindre dans le lit, je lui tends la main. Au lieu de la prendre, elle se redresse sur ses genoux et vient se coller à moi, encerclant de nouveau ses bras autour de mes épaules.

« Tu ne t'allonges pas avec moi ? »

Comment une simple question peut-elle me faire autant d'effet ?

« Pas quand je suis dans cet état. » je lui réponds en la gardant contre moi. « Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je change, et c'est bien imprimé dans ma tête, mais si je t'allonge maintenant, je vais te faire l'amour. » Ses joues prennent une teinte colorée qui me fait sourire. « Mais on n'est pas encore prêt, le rituel vient juste de commencer. »

Elle ne répond pas. Un simple hochement de tête de sa part me prouve qu'elle comprend où je veux en venir.

« Je ne te ferais pas la… cour… » ce mot me donne envie de gerber. « … comme les autres, Bella. Ce n'est pas mon truc et il me faut un temps pour m'adapter. Mais je peux te promettre une chose. Jamais je ne te forcerais à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. _Jamais._ »

« Je sais tout ça. » me dit-elle. « Et c'est pour cette raison que je te demande de rester toi-même. »

Je l'embrasse et me retire aussitôt.

« On va faire d'une pierre deux coups. » je lui dis. Elle arque les sourcils, se demandant ce que je peux bien avoir derrière la tête. « Je veux te voir nue, et je sais que toi aussi tu veux me voir à poil… » Elle rougie davantage mais ne me corrige pas. « Et comme on va transpirer, autant faire ça au bon endroit. »

Je la soulève pour la seconde fois en dix minutes. Une fois dans la salle de bain, je la pose par terre. J'ouvre le robinet et règle la température. Moi, je prends toujours ma douche à l'eau froide. Je ne la crains pas, mais Bella si. Le temps que l'eau devienne suffisamment chaude, je regarde ma Bella. Notre lien m'indique qu'elle est stressée et impatiente. Elle ne ressent aucune peur, juste de l'appréhension. Je la comprends. Elle n'a jamais vu d'homme nu de sa vie, et n'a jamais été nue devant qui que ce soit. Prenant son visage entre mes mains, je pose mon front contre le sien.

« Si c'est trop tôt… » mais elle me coupe.

« Sans ce rituel, je t'aurais déjà accueilli dans mon lit. »

C'est en l'entendant me dire ça que je maudis ce stupide rituel. Bien sûr, je ne le penserais jamais à voix haute, mais quand même. L'air autour de nous se transforme en vapeur d'eau. Je défais les cheveux de Bella, qui retombent dans son dos. Au lieu de l'embrasser sur la bouche, je descends le long de ce corps que j'ai déjà parcouru un peu plus tôt. Sans geste brusque, je lui baisse son short jusqu'aux chevilles. Son odeur m'enivre à un point que s'en est douloureux. Douloureux de ne pas pouvoir la posséder. Une fois le short enlevé, je ne résiste pas et j'embrasse ses cuisses. Je la sens bouger. Relevant la tête tout en restant accroupi, je vois qu'elle a enlevé son bandeau. Ses seins sont recouverts par ses longs cheveux bruns. Bon sang ! Je remonte jusqu'à cette bouche sublime et je lui roule une pelle monumentale. Elle s'accroche à mes épaules et, à ma grande surprise, elle finit par défaire son emprise pour défaire mon pantalon qui retombe sur mes genoux. Arrivée à mes chevilles, je m'en débarrasse. Voilà, je suis entièrement nu !

Je sens Bella frissonner contre moi. Sans rompre le contact visuel avec moi, elle se tortille pour enlever sa culotte. Son dernier rempart. _Je veux qu'elle soit sûre…_ Je veux lui poser la question, mais je préfère me taire et éviter une dispute inutile. C'est moi qui nous ai emmené dans la salle de bain, et c'est Bella qui m'attire dans la douche. Elle est magnifique. En quelques secondes, elle est trempée de la tête aux pieds. Je la rejoins sous le jet d'eau, prenant cette bouche en otage. Ses cheveux m'empêchent de la toucher comme je le désire, alors je les dégage de ses épaules. Nos corps se rapprochent, nos bassins aussi mais Bella n'a aucun mouvement de recul. Je suis… _au garde à vous_ , et ça ne semble pas la troubler. Elle m'épatera toujours. Elle est d'un calme olympien que c'est assez perturbant. Ses mains me parcourent, d'abord hésitante, puis, plus sûre. Déterminée. Mes épaules, mon dos, mes abdos. Je frissonne d'impatience sous son touché, mais elle ne va pas plus bas. Je ne lui en veux pas. Elle est débutante dans ce domaine. Le jour viendra où elle n'aura plus peur de me prendre dans sa main. A mon tour de lui faire perdre pieds. Je glisse ma bouche dans son cou, que je mordille. Sa marque, que je suçote. Je sens Bella s'agripper à mes épaules quand je prends son téton gauche entre mes lèvres. Encore une fois, je le mordille, le suçote, le lèche. Je fais la même chose de l'autre côté. Son désir et le mien ne font plus qu'un. Je descends sur son ventre, entre ses cuisses que j'écarte. Oh que oui, je vais le faire. Avant de plonger dans cette chair juteuse qui n'attend plus que moi, je relève la tête. Les yeux de Bella m'observent, mi-clos. Sa respiration est saccadée, et elle n'a pas fini de l'être. Doucement, j'écarte ses plis et j'aspire son bouton de plaisir entre mes lèvres. Je le cajole, l'adule de ma langue. Bella m'empoigne les cheveux et me donne plus d'accès à son trésor. Un véritable délice. Je continue comme ça jusqu'à ce que sa poigne dans mes cheveux se desserre. Je donne un dernier coup de langue, je mordille une dernière fois son bourgeon, et elle tremble de tous ses membres, submergée par l'orgasme. Je me relève pour l'empêcher de tomber, l'emprisonne délicatement dans mes bras. Elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule, épuisée. Sans la lâcher, je réussis à la nettoyer, à nous nettoyer.

Ce moment passé sous la douche à la toucher, la caresser et la _goûter_ – et là je parle au sens propre du terme, a été fantastique. Bella a un goût divin, et je suis fier de m'être retenu de ne pas la plaquer contre le mur de la douche pour la prendre. Malgré ça je me sens… bien. Apaisé. Mon loup et moi sommes satisfait de ce qui s'est passé sous la douche. Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Calé devant la télé, je ne prête aucune attention au film qui est diffusé. Bella a voulu le regarder mais elle s'est endormie dès que j'ai commencé à glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Du moins, elle dormait.

« T'es confortable. » marmonne-t-elle.

« On peut aller dans le lit si tu veux. » je lui propose.

« Ne me tente pas. » dit-elle en se redressant doucement.

Elle se frotte les yeux, et fait une moue adorable avec sa bouche. _Adorable._ Putain, ce que je peux sortir comme connerie depuis qu'on est ensemble.

« Fatiguée ? »

« Ta faute. » marmonne-t-elle encore.

Oui c'est ma faute, et j'en suis très fier. Elle me regarde et aperçoit mon rictus. Je l'entends souffler un _crétin_ qui me fait rire. Malgré tout, elle revient se blottir contre moi, ses jambes par-dessus les miennes et sa tête sur mon torse nu. Après notre douche chaude, _très chaude_ , je n'ai mis qu'un short. Bella, elle, joue avec mes nerfs et a opté pour un mini-short de pyjama blanc qui lui recouvre à peine les fesses, et une brassière de la même couleur. Dieu merci, elle n'a pas attaché ses cheveux après les avoir séchés.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? » je lui demande, inquiet de la voir si fatiguée.

« Oui. » répond-elle en levant les yeux vers moi. « Je me sens bien dans tes bras, c'est tout. »

« Merci, Bella ! » Oui, je la remercie. Pas qu'elle se sente bien dans mes bras, mais pour autre chose. « Merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonné quand j'ai essayé de me tenir à l'écart. »

« J'ai bien failli. » me dit-elle, triste.

« Non, pas toi. » Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça. « Tu n'es pas du genre à baisser les bras. Tu m'aurais fait la gueule un temps, mais tu serais venu me botter le cul pour me remettre les idées en place. »

Sa bouche sur mon torse, je la sens sourire contre ma peau. Bella est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie. J'ai fini par le comprendre. Peu importe qu'elle soit sortie avec un vampire. Si jamais ce connard de buveur de sang refait surface, je lui démolirais sa petite gueule de télépathe. J'ai toujours peur de la perdre, mais on passe tous par là. Et ça va dans les deux sens. Elle me l'a fait comprendre. Elle m'embrasse, ce qui me sort de mes pensées.

« Tu as aimé les lasagnes ? »

Elle change de sujet, et c'est tant mieux. Si j'ai aimé les lasagnes qu'elle m'a faite ? Cette fille est une cuisinière d'enfer.

« J'ai dévoré le plat, il me semble. » Ma réponse l'amuse. « Tu savais que c'était mon plat préféré ? »

« Non ! » Elle hoche la tête avant de changer de position et de s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi. Avec la tenue qu'elle porte, c'est dur de me contrôler. « Ça me plaît de cuisiner pour toi. »

« Tu sais, par ta faute je commence à parler comme mes abrutis de frères. Je déteste ça. » j'avoue.

« Alors arrête de parler comme eux. » me dit-elle. « Au lieu de penser _adorable_ pense… _sexy_ ou… »

« _Torride_! »

« Ouais, ça c'est mon loup qui parle ! » dit-elle en riant. « Tu peux dire absolument tout ce que tu veux, sans aucun filtre. Tu as toujours été comme ça et… »

« Et tu ne veux pas que je change. » je termine à sa place.

« Et moi non plus je ne vais pas changer. » me dit-elle en caressant mes épaules. « Je vais continuer de m'attacher les cheveux rien que pour te rendre dingue, peut-être même flirter avec Mike… »

« Hey ! »

C'est un cri de mise en garde mêlé à un grognement de possessivité qui ne la déstabilise pas d'un poil. Elle n'est pas terrifiée par mes mains qui se resserrent sur sa taille. Aucune grimace. Rien. Juste une jubilation que je ressens en moi.

« Tu ne me fais pas peur. » me provoque-t-elle d'une voix chaude et sensuelle.

Sa bouche sur ma joue, elle laisse une traînée brûlante sur ma peau, et son souffle sur mon oreille m'oblige à fermer les yeux. Bordel de merde mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Peut-être que c'est la morsure ? Je suis sûr d'avoir jouie dans mon short. Bella me mordille la lèvre, et les six mots qu'elle me susurre ont raisons de moi.

« Je ne porte pas de culotte. »

« Merde ! »

Je reprends les rennes, et je l'allonge sur le canapé, _« écrasant »_ mon corps sur le lien. Ses jambes m'entourent.

« Si tu continues comme ça, on ne tiendra pas une semaine. » je la préviens, sans résister.

Je me mets à rire en même temps qu'elle. Elle est heureuse autant que je le suis. Enfin, on se comporte comme un couple normal. On est encore jeune, mais on a toute la vie pour être ensemble, pour nous connaître encore et encore.

« Une semaine ? » répète-t-elle. « Tu penses que je vais attendre une semaine ? Mais tu vas attendre plus longtemps que ça, mon chou. »

« Alors premièrement, n'utilise plus jamais ce surnom débile. Et deuxièmement, si tu me fais attendre trois mois… »

« Quoi ? Tu vas m'attacher ? »

Elle me provoque toujours. Elle n'arrêtera jamais, et ça me plaît.

« Oh oui, je vais t'attacher. »

Elle attrape mon visage et me tire à elle pour un baiser. Sa langue s'introduit dans ma bouche mais, au lieu d'un baiser normal, elle fait traîner sa langue sur mes dents, puis sur ma lèvre qu'elle lèche avant de la mordre. C'en est trop. Je l'embrasse à mon tour, et je lui fais subir le même sort.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

Jeudi 25 mars 2010 !

 _Bella_

Deux semaines ont passés depuis ce fameux soir. Paul et moi sommes liés, et chaque jour depuis ce moment a été un véritable bonheur. On n'a pas encore couché ensemble, mais ça ne va pas tarder. Paul n'est pas un romantique, mais il n'est pas non plus insensible. Il est doux et sauvage. Il est gentil et combatif. Il est drôle, jaloux et possessif. Mais il n'est pas violent, ni méchant. Ces deux semaines ont été les meilleures que j'ai vécu jusqu'à présent. Tous les matins, il me conduit au lycée, et tous les jours, il vient m'y récupérer. Désormais, je n'ai plus aucun mal à l'accueillir et à l'embrasser devant tout le lycée. Ce doit être un effet de la morsure.

Quelques jours après avoir reçue la marque, il est venu me chercher au lycée avec sa moto. Heureusement que j'ai un sac à dos, ça aurait été difficile de me trimballer avec un autre sac sur une moto. Je suis montée sur sa bécane et il m'a emmené dans un coin reculé de la ville. On a roulé pendant plus d'une heure jusqu'à une clairière bordée d'un lac. L'endroit était calme. On n'entendait que le ruissellement de l'eau. On s'est assis sur l'herbe baignée par le soleil. Nous y sommes restés une heure parce qu'il savait que j'avais des devoirs, mais ce fut une heure apaisante et je dois le dire, romantique !

 _« C'est magnifique ! »_

 _« Je venais souvent ici après la mort de mes parents. Après ma transformation, j'étais tout le temps en colère. Je me souviens du jour où on t'a sauvé de ce vampire aux longues tresses dans cette clairière. Je t'ai regardé un quart de seconde, et j'ai senti un truc bizarre se produire en moi. Je ne me suis pas imprégné ce jour-là, mais je savais qu'on allait se revoir. Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Pas même à Jared. »_

 _« Pourquoi avoir gardé tout ça pour toi ? »_

 _« Pourquoi j'en aurais parlé ? Je ne savais même pas ce que je ressentais. Je suis largué Bella. Je l'ai toujours été. »_

 _« Non, c'est faux. » Je me suis assise sur lui et j'ai pris son visage entre mes mains. « Tu n'es pas largué, ni paumé ou quoi que ce soit. Tu es juste quelqu'un a qui perdu les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Tes parents ne voudraient pas que tu penses une telle chose de toi, j'en suis sûre. Je ne veux pas que tu penses ça de toi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Paul, et je t'aime. »_

C'était la première fois que je lui avouais mon amour pour lui. Il n'a rien répondu. Il m'a embrassé et m'a tenu dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes. Je ne lui en ai pas voulu de ne pas avoir dit _Je t'aime_ en retour. Je sais que ce sera difficile pour lui de dire ces mots, mais il n'a pas besoin de me les dire. Je les ressens au plus profond de mon âme rien qu'avec la façon dont il me regarde. Je n'ai aucun doute sur ses sentiments, il a juste besoin de temps, et je suis prête à lui donner tout le temps dont il aura besoin. De toute façon, chaque fois qu'il m'embrasse ou qu'il me tient dans ses bras, je ressens cet amour.

Assise à mon bureau à faire mes devoirs, j'attends que Paul vienne me rejoindre. Il est presque minuit, et je devrais déjà être au lit, mais depuis deux semaines je me couche plus tard qu'avant. Nous avons passés une seule nuit ensemble – à dormir, et depuis cette nuit-là, j'ai du mal à m'endormir sans lui. A dormir tout court. Mais heureusement, je ne m'endors jamais en cours, contrairement à certaines personnes comme Mike. _Mike !_ Chaque fois que Paul vient me chercher au lycée, à savoir tous les jours, mon ami est plus distant avec moi, du moins il l'était jusqu'à ce que je lui rappelle il y a deux jours, que je l'appréciais beaucoup en tant qu'ami, et que ça n'irait jamais au-delà entre nous. J'ai été gentille, et je lui ai dis que je tenais beaucoup à notre amitié et que je ne voulais pas la gâcher. Il a _enfin_ compris que son intérêt pour moi ne serait jamais réciproque, et depuis, il évite de me regarder quand Paul est dans les parages, ce qui a nettement amélioré le tempérament volcanique de mon chéri.

 _Toc toc_

Encore perdue dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas entendu Paul entrer dans la maison. La porte d'entrée était restée ouverte pour qu'il puisse entrer sans avoir à frapper.

« Pourquoi je ne te retrouve jamais dans ton lit ? » me demande-t-il, accoudé à la porte.

« Je n'aime pas y être toute seule. » je réponds en me levant de ma chaise. « T'es en retard. »

En effet ! Il devait me retrouver il y a plus de vingt minutes déjà.

« Je sais. » me dit-il. « Mais je suis passé voir Sam. »

« Un problème ? » je demande, soudain inquiète qu'un vampire ait pu arriver en ville.

« Non, mais Emily a tenu à me faire savoir qu'elle n'était pas fière de mon comportement envers toi, tu sais, pour t'avoir caché l'imprégnation. » m'explique-t-il.

Il me prend dans ses bras quand je lève les yeux au ciel. Il déteste toujours que je le fasse, mais il s'y fait, surtout que je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je n'arrêterais jamais de le provoquer.

« Je lui ai dis que t'avais tes raisons, et que je t'en voulais plus. » je soupire en me laissant aller contre mon loup. Hum, être dans ses bras c'est vraiment génial. « Elles sont fatigantes. »

Je dis _Elles_ au pluriel car je sais que Kim et Claire lui sont tombés dessus, un jour où il était chez Sam et Emily. Je n'y étais pas car j'avais des révisions importantes pour mes examens à venir, mais Paul s'est fait un plaisir de me faire un rapport le soir même. J'adore mes copines, mes sœurs, mais depuis qu'elles savent pour Paul et moi elles me fatiguent, beaucoup. Jacob aussi a voulu savoir, mais Leah l'a vite fait changer d'avis. Ça ne regarde que nous, et seules Leah et Angela ont réellement compris la situation.

« Elles s'inquiètent pour toi, et je les comprends mieux que personne. »

Je dois me retenir de ne pas lui mettre une baffe. D'une, je me ferai mal, et de deux, ça nous blesserait tous les deux. Pas physiquement – enfin moi si, mais notre lien en prendrait un coup.

« Tu sais, quand je me suis attachée les cheveux devant elles le jour où je leur ai avoué pour nous, elles ont eu peur pour moi. » je lui dis en levant la tête vers lui. « Vous et votre manie des cheveux. Elles ont cru que tu ne serais pas content, mais je leur ai bien fait comprendre que je m'en fichais, que je savais très bien m'y prendre avec toi. »

« Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. » me dit-il.

« Va le faire comprendre à ces dingues. »

Ses doigts effleurent ma nuque dénudée. Oui, j'ai encore les cheveux attachés. Je les ai remontés en une queue de cheval. Avant d'être avec Paul, je ne les attachais quasiment jamais, mais depuis qu'on est ensemble, je le fais de plus en plus souvent. Une lueur espiègle brille dans ses yeux.

« Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps. » je lui rappelle. « Tu dois aller patrouiller. »

« On a toujours du temps pour ça. »

Il défait ma queue de cheval, entortille mes cheveux dans sa main, et m'embrasse. Avec sa force de loup-garou, il me soulève sans mal avec son autre bras, et j'encercle mes jambes autour de sa taille. Allongés sur mon lit – qui depuis deux semaines est imprégné de l'odeur de mon loup, nous nous embrassons jusqu'à être à bout de souffle…

« Quand est-ce qu'on passera une nuit entière ensemble ? »

L'heure est venue pour lui de patrouiller. Je l'ai raccompagné jusqu'à la porte, et je refuse de lui lâcher le bras. Il ne fait rien non plus pour s'écarter, au contraire. Accoudés l'un contre l'autre sur la rambarde du porche, je me blottis contre sa chaleur, profitant des dernières minutes qu'il nous reste jusqu'au lendemain. C'est comme ça tous les soirs.

« Je demanderais à un des gars de me remplacer un de ces jours. » me dit-il. « Mais en contrepartie, je devrais faire son tour de garde, comme l'autre jour. »

Il parle du jour où il a enfin fait face à ses sentiments pour moi. Il était venu me voir le soir pour me dire qu'il était prêt à ce que nous vivions notre histoire. Nous avions dormi ensemble toute la nuit, et je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi de ma vie depuis cette nuit-là.

« Dis-leur qu'au lieu de te faire patrouiller à leur place, je leur ferai le plat de leur choix. »

« Ils vont se battre pour me remplacer. » me dit-il. Posant un doigt sous le menton pour que je puisse le regarder, il poursuit : « Je ferai passer le message. Je dois y aller. »

« Je sais ! »

Je me résigne et je m'écarte de lui pour lui laisser de l'espace, mais il m'en empêche et m'embrasse tendrement. Ses baisers sont rarement doux. Ils sont toujours puissants et passionnés.

« Ferme bien ta porte. » me dit-il.

« Promis ! » je dis dans un souffle.

Quand je remonte dans ma chambre, je m'approche de la fenêtre pour la fermer, et un hurlement de loup retentit. Je sais que c'est Paul. L'odeur de Paul a imprégné mes draps et mes coussins. En général, ça suffit pour que je m'endorme, mais je finis toujours par me réveiller. Et ça ne manque pas. Il est trois heures du matin lorsque je quitte mon lit pour aller dans la salle de bain. Je suis fatiguée, et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me rendormir. Je me lave les mains, m'asperge le visage d'eau – chose qui m'aidera encore moins, et je ressors de la salle de bain. Je frissonne un peu. J'ai beau porter un pantalon de pyjama, mon t-shirt n'est pas assez chaud. Un bruit attire mon attention alors que je m'apprête à retourner dans ma chambre. Etrange, mon père est censé être au poste.

« Papa, c'est toi ? »

Je n'obtiens aucune réponse. Je failli laisser tomber, mais un grincement me rend soudainement très nerveuse. J'allume la lumière du couloir, et je m'approche prudemment des escaliers. Je devrais sans doute retourner dans ma chambre, m'y enfermer et prendre mon téléphone pour appeler mon père ou bien Jacob, mais non. Je descends les marches une à une, prête à hurler pour alerter les voisins que la fille du Shérif a des ennuis, et avec un peu de chance, Paul ressentirait mon angoisse. _Faites qu'il sente que j'ai un problème…_ A la dernière marche, je suis dans le noir presque total. Je tâtonne pour trouver l'interrupteur, et quand la lumière éclaire le salon, je n'y peux rien. Un cri d'un quart de seconde m'échappe. Une main glacée se pose sur ma bouche pour éviter que je n'alerte le voisinage. Je suis choquée par le regard ambré qui plonge dans les miens. Mais il n'est pas seul. Ils sont tous là. _Tous !_ Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ? C'est bien possible. Quand il me relâche et que je retrouve l'usage de ma bouche, je recule d'un pas et mes pieds heurtent la dernière marche. Je trébuche et tombe en arrière. Heureusement pour moi, avoir traîné avec des loups-garous pendant près de trois mois m'a donné un certain équilibre que je n'avais pas avant, et mes fessent s'écrasent sur une marche sans que je ne me casse la figure.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont revenus après plus de six mois d'absence ? Ils m'ont abandonné, et même si j'ai eu le cœur brisé par leur départ, je me suis relevé grâce à mes amis, grâce à la meute, et aujourd'hui je suis heureuse. J'ai réappris à aimer avec Paul. Certes, il n'est pas comme les autres garçons. Il est assez tempétueux et imprévisible, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien, et il ne m'a jamais blessé intentionnellement. Ok, y a la question du secret qu'il a gardé pendant deux mois, mais je lui ai pardonné, et nous sommes heureux à présent. Mon cœur bat très vite. Trop vite pour que Paul ne le ressente pas. Je ferme les yeux, plonge la tête entre mes mains comme pour me réveiller d'un mauvais rêve, mais quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, ils sont toujours là. Tous les sept. Le revoir _lui_ , m'indiffère totalement. Mais les autres, c'est difficile à décrire. Je suis plus calme, et prête à affronter mon passé, parce qu'ils font désormais partie de mon passé.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites chez moi, au beau milieu de la nuit ? »

« Bella ! » Alice est celle qui s'avance en premier vers moi. Elle s'agenouille à ma hauteur, et pose sa main sur la mienne. Je ne suis tellement plus habituée à la froideur de leur peau que j'ai un mouvement de recul. « Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

Je retrouve l'usage de mes jambes et je me redresse pour mettre de la distance entre eux et moi.

« Bella ! » souffle Edward, avec son air… lamenté.

« Toi, tu la fermes. » je le préviens en pointant mon doigt vers lui. Je me retourne ensuite vers Carlisle. Il est le plus calme de tous, il saura me répondre sans faire fi de mon ton acerbe. « Je répète ma question : Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi à cette heure de la nuit ? »

« Nous étions inquiet pour toi. » m'apprend Carlisle.

J'ai envie de rire. Ça va sans doute les blesser, alors je ravale mon rire.

« Vous étiez inquiets ? Vous m'abandonnez et vous revenez six mois plus tard parce que vous étiez inquiets pour moi ? » Ma voix est sarcastique. « Vous croyez vraiment que je vais gober une connerie pareille ? »

« C'est la vérité. » intervient Alice. « Bella, tu as disparue de mes visions depuis des semaines. On te croyait morte. »

Mes neurones, fatigués par le manque de sommeil, sont en train de griller pour de bon là. Je vais dans la cuisine et décroche le téléphone que je porte à mon oreille, sans composer le moindre numéro. Je laisse passer quelques secondes, puis je les regarde en leur montant le combiné du téléphone mural de la cuisine.

« Le téléphone marche. » je leur dis en reposant l'appareil à son socle. « Ça vous aurait tué d'appeler au lieu de vous déplacer ? »

« Tu aurais décroché ? » me dit Alice.

« Je n'en sais rien. » j'avoue, avant de devenir encore plus _garce_ que Rosalie, qui reste en retrait. Ça ne m'étonne pas. « En fait, je t'aurais sans doute envoyé balader étant donné que tu n'as pas daigner répondre à mes nombreux mails. »

« On essayait de te protéger. » me dit Alice.

« Me protéger de quoi ? De Victoria ? » Entendre son nom les fait tiquer. « Beau travail. »

« On n'a aucun signe de Victoria depuis qu'on est parti. » dit Edward, qui ne me quittait pas des yeux depuis cinq minutes. « Elle doit se cacher… »

« Victoria est morte depuis des mois. »

Ma révélation semble les surprendre. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je leur parle ? Je reprends le téléphone et compose un numéro. Edward s'approche pour tenter de me l'arracher, mais je recule en portant le téléphone à mon oreille.

« T'approche pas de moi, ou je hurle si fort que les voisins m'entendront. »

Ma menace fait son effet car il s'arrête. Au bout du fil, la voix ensommeillée de Sam se fait entendre.

 _« Bella, t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? »_

« Sam, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite chez moi. »

 _« Pourquoi ? Tu as un problème ? »_

« En fait, j'en ai sept. Les Cullen sont dans mon salon. »

Sa réaction est immédiate.

 _« J'arrive tout de suite ! »_

Je raccroche, et fait de nouveau face à mon passé. Mon Dieu, _Paul_ ! Sam va sûrement se transformer pour arriver chez moi le plus vite possible. Paul va lire dans son esprit. Soudain, la peur m'envahit. Il va y avoir un véritable massacre.

« Bella, pourquoi as-tu appelé Sam ? » me demande Carlisle. « Nous n'allons pas te faire de mal. »

« Parce que c'est ce que vous auriez dû faire en revenant en ville. Vous savez que les Quileute protègent la ville en votre absence. » je réponds en muselant ma peur.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demande Edward.

Il n'y a qu'Alice, Carlisle et lui qui parlent. Les autres restent en retrait.

« Oh c'est bon, je suis au courant pour les loups-garous. » Allez, balance-lui la bombe. « Je sors avec l'un d'eux. »

L'horreur se peint sur le visage de mon abruti d'ex.

« Quoi ? T'as cru que j'allais gentiment attendre que tu décides de revenir ? » je demande en croisant les bras. « Va te faire voir. »

« Co… comment peux-tu être aussi stupide ? » finit-il par demander.

« Edward ! » dit Esmé, interloquée par les propos de son fils.

« Moi je suis stupide ? » ma voix prend une octave de plus. Non mais pour qui il se prend ? « De quel droit est-ce que tu me parles comme ça ? » Je pointe mon index vers lui, puis sur chacun d'entre eux. « _Tu_ m'as plaqué et abandonné dans les bois. _Vous_ êtes partis sans même me dire au revoir en me laissant toute seule avec une vampire assoiffée de vengeance au cul qui m'aurait tué si les Quileute n'avaient pas été là. Ils m'ont protégé. Quand Laurent a essayé de me tuer, ils étaient là. Ils ont veillé sur moi, et ils ont traqués Victoria. Aujourd'hui je peux vivre une vie normale sans avoir à regarder derrière moi, et je suis tombée amoureuse d'un loup parce qu'il est fait pour moi. »

« Les loups sont dangereux. » me dit Edward.

« Pas aussi dangereux que les vampires. » je claque, commençant sérieusement à m'énerver. « Bon sang, Edward tu ne peux pas réapparaitre dans ma vie comme ça juste parce qu'Alice ne me voyait plus. Vous auriez dû appeler mon père, ou mieux, vérifier que j'allais bien en restant à distance. »

Il faut que je prenne l'air. Je me dirige jusqu'à la porte, qui je suis sûre doit être ouverte, mais une poigne glacée faite de marbre m'attrape le bras pour m'empêcher de sortir. Je me retourne vers lui, sans qu'il ne me lâche.

« Lâche-moi ! »

« Pour que tu t'enfuies retrouver ton cabot ? Pas question ! »

« Edward, lâche-la ! » lui intime Carlisle.

« Si je t'ai quitté, c'est parce que je croyais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. » me dit Edward, qui n'écoutait pas Carlisle.

« Edward je t'en prie, lâche-moi, t'es en train de me faire mal. » C'est vrai, sa colère se répercute sur sa poigne. S'il continue, il risque de me casser le bras. « Je t'en prie, partez. »

Mon cœur s'emballe. Un hurlement de loup, suivit d'un deuxième, puis d'un troisième retentit au loin. Oh non, il est au courant.

« Je ne vois plus rien. » dit Alice.

« Edward, lâche-moi. Tu me fais mal. »

Ma supplique et la douleur dans ma voix semble le réveiller. Sa poigne se relâche, mais la porte de chez moi s'ouvre sur un Paul furieux.

« T'as intérêt à la lâcher avant que je ne t'arrache la tête. »

Oh oui, il est furieux. Je profite du fait qu'Edward ait relâché sa prise sur mon bras pour me dégager de lui, et je m'écarte pour me précipiter sur Paul. Il me rattrape lorsque je saute dans ses bras. Si son corps se calme au contact du mien, sa rage est toujours présente. Je peux presque la toucher grâce à notre lien. J'entends vaguement Sam arriver et conseiller à Paul de m'emmener dehors. La fraîcheur de la nuit me mord la peau, mais je m'en moque. Les jambes autour de lui, Paul me dépose sur la rambarde pour que je sois installé à sa hauteur.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » me demande-t-il, en s'écartant juste assez pour pouvoir me regarder.

« Je vais mieux maintenant. » je réponds, en touchant son visage.

Paul touche mon visage, mon cou, mes bras, et je grimace lorsqu'il effleure le bras qu'Edward a serré trop fort.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, Edward a juste serré un peu trop fort mon bras pour m'empêcher de sortir. » Oh oh, la colère transforme son visage. « Hey, ça va. Ne t'énerve pas, et ramène-moi à la maison. »

« Bella… » souffle-t-il en se calmant. « Tu as dit exactement ce qu'il fallait. »

 _« Hey ! »_

Mon père vient d'arriver du poste en même temps que Jacob, qui sort de la maison. Je n'ai même pas remarqué que la meute _toute entière_ est chez moi. Sept loups-garous + sept vampires dans ma maison ? Ouh la !

« Ma chérie, ça va ? » me demande-t-il, inquiet que je n'ai été blessé.

Mon père a appris l'existence des loups-garous et des vampires il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais il l'a bien pris, disant que ça expliquait pas mal de chose. Il aimait bien Paul, et il n'avait aucun mal à me laisser seule avec lui. Lui-même c'était rapproché de la mère de Seth et Leah, veuve par la faute de Victoria.

« Oui, ça va. » je le rassure, malgré la douleur que je commence à ressentir à mon bras.

« Bon, demain tu n'iras pas au lycée, à moins que tu n'aies des devoirs à rendre. » me dit-il. Je secoue la tête pour répondre. « Bien, c'est réglé. Paul, tu l'éloignes d'ici, ils ne pourront pas s'approcher d'elle si elle est à la réserve. »

« Il faut que je prenne des affaires… »

Mais Leah a pris les devants. Elle me tend le sac que j'utilise lorsque je vais chez Paul, mon sac du lycée, une veste et les clés de ma voiture. Jacob s'empare de tout, même des clés de ma camionnette.

« Mon téléphone ? » je demande, tandis que Paul me prend dans ses bras comme une mariée.

Après tout, je suis pieds nus, et il fait froid.

« Dans ton sac. » me dit Leah. « Jacob va vous raccompagner. »

« Je peux conduire. » dit Paul, qui me tenait toujours dans ses bras.

« Je sais, mais même si tu sembles calme, tu es encore en colère, alors je vous ramène. » dit Jacob. « Ordre de Sam ! »

Alors si Monsieur l'Alpha l'a décidé… Une fois dans la voiture, toute la tension de mon corps s'évapore au fur et à mesure qu'on s'éloigne de Forks. Mon bras me fait toujours mal, mais ça finira par passer. Au pire, je vais avoir droit à un méga bleu. Dans les bras de Paul, je ressens la fatigue me submerger. Je ne vais pas tarder à m'endormir. Je n'arrive pas à croire que les Cullen sont entrés chez moi au beau milieu de la nuit. _Nous étions inquiets pour toi…_ J'aurais bien ris si je n'étais pas aussi fatiguée. Arrivée à la maison, Paul m'aide à sortir de la voiture. _La maison._ Je n'y aie jamais vraiment pensé jusqu'à maintenant. Quand je suis chez Paul, je me sens vraiment bien. Sans doute les effets de l'imprégnation qui me fait me sentir chez moi dans la maison où a grandit mon âme-sœur. C'est un sentiment assez plaisant. Une fois à l'intérieur, je vais à la cuisine et je sors un paquet de petit pois du congélateur, que je pose immédiatement sur mon bras endoloris. Le froid sur mon hématome à venir m'arrache un grognement.

« Ça va ? » me demande Jacob, qui m'a rejoint dans la cuisine.

« J'ai l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. » je lui avoue en allant m'assoir sur la table. Oui, sur la table. Je prends de mauvaises habitudes. « Je les croyais sortie de ma vie. »

« Et ils ne t'approcheront plus, je te le promets. » me dit mon meilleur ami.

Paul nous rejoint, et il se met à jouer au docteur avec moi. Mon Dieu ! _Calme-toi Bella, ce n'est que de la pommade…_ Il est tellement doux que j'en frissonne.

« J'ai appelé Emily, si la pommade ne suffit pas, on ira à l'hôpital demain. » me dit-il. « Tu te sens comment ? »

« Mieux, merci ! »

Il va se laver les mains, et revient après les avoir essuyées.

« Comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu revenir en ville sans qu'on les repère ? » demande Paul.

« Aucune idée ! » répond Jacob.

« Ça vous ennui si je vais me coucher ? » je demande à mon tour.

La fatigue coule de plus en plus en moi, envahissant chaque nerf de mon corps, jusqu'à mon cerveau. C'est un vrai miracle que je réussisse à garder les yeux ouverts. Avant que l'un d'eux n'ait le temps de répondre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre à la volée, et le reste de la meute envahit ma cuisine. Une minute… Je viens bien de dire _ma cuisine_? C'est officiel, je perds la boule. Il faut vraiment que je dorme, de préférence avec Paul. Bon, maintenant que la meute est là, je peux bien tenir cinq minutes de plus.

« Dis-moi qu'ils sont partis. »

Ma question destinée à Sam est nuancée d'une supplique.

« De chez toi, oui. » me répond-il. « Mais pas de la ville. Techniquement, on ne peut pas les forcer à s'en aller. Forks est leur territoire et ils peuvent revenir quand ils veulent. »

« Tu te fous de moi ? » éclate Paul. « Ils ont l'intention de rester ? »

« J'en ai bien peur. » dit Sam.

Paul tremble, et c'est mauvais signe mais je lui prends la main des miennes, entrelace nos doigts et le rapproche de moi. Mon calme le déroute, et je le comprends, mais à quoi bon s'énerver ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » demande Jacob. « Tu l'as dit toi-même, Forks est leur territoire et Bella va au lycée de Forks. »

« Ils ne l'approcheront pas sans le consentement de Bella. » explique Sam.

« Comme si ce connard de télépathe allait respecter ça. » claque Paul.

On n'ira nulle part si Paul ne se calme pas. Il faut que je parle avec lui, mais en privée.

« Vous pouvez nous laisser, s'il vous plaît ? » je demande, en regardant Sam.

« Oui, bien sûr. » répond ce dernier. « Ta patrouille est finie pour cette nuit, je vais prendre te place, et Leah me remplacera quelques heures dans la matinée. »

Il nous laisse le reste de la nuit ? Génial ! Je lui mime un _Merci_ , puis, les gars – et Leah, s'en vont. Quand nous sommes finalement seuls, j'enferme mes jambes autour de Paul et l'oblige à me regarder.

« Tout ira bien. » je le rassure en prenant son visage en coupe.

« Quand Sam m'a dit que les Cullen étaient chez toi, j'ai cru que ma plus grosse peur se réalisait. Que j'allais te perdre pour de bon. » me dit-il. « Ne me quitte pas, Bella… »

« Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit que je n'irais nulle part ? » Je ne suis pas colère, je n'ai pas besoin de l'être. Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous disputer. Paul a surtout besoin que je le rassure. « Je t'ai déjà dit à de nombreuses reprises, que je ne retournerais jamais avec Edward. Tu es mon âme-sœur, Paul, et c'est avec toi que je vais construire ma vie. »

Il tourne la tête pour embrasser la paume de ma main, puis l'autre, parsemant des baisers le long de mon bras intact. Son front contre le mien, il rapproche nos corps, et nos souffles se mélangent.

« Tu ne partiras pas ? » murmure-t-il.

Je peux lire la terreur dans ses yeux. Des yeux magnifiques qui me font me sentir pleine et heureuse, chamboulée et amoureuse, chaque fois qu'il les pose sur moi.

« Jamais ! »

Son visage est toujours entre mes mains. Notre lien devient plus fort à cet instant. Quand il capture ma bouche, je sais qu'il a besoin de contact, qu'il a besoin de moi. Je le laisse me soulever et m'emmener dans la chambre. _Notre_ chambre. C'est décidé. Il n'est plus question que je reste loin de lui plus longtemps. Je veux me réveiller avec lui le matin. Je veux m'endormir avec lui tous les soirs, même s'il doit partir patrouiller juste après. Je veux qu'il me ramène ici après les cours…

« Bella… »


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

Vendredi 26 mars 2010 !

 _Paul_

J'ai compris la véritable signification du mot _TERREUR_ lorsque Sam m'a dit que les Cullen étaient chez Bella. En une fraction de seconde, j'ai senti le ciel me tomber sur la tête. Je pensais l'avoir perdu. Elle m'a pourtant assuré à de nombreuses reprises qu'elle ne retournerait jamais avec _lui_. Elle m'a laissé l'embrasser, et surtout, elle m'a laissé la mordre. Ça fait deux semaines que je lui fais tourner la tête, que je l'accompagne au lycée le matin, et que je la récupère l'après-midi. Je me montre gentil, attentionné. Je ne lui dis pas que je l'aime, les mots ont du mal à sortir de ma bouche, mais elle sait que je les pense très fort. Je suis amoureux d'elle, mais j'ai peur que lui dire _Je t'aime_ signifie que je la perde. Exactement comme j'ai perdu mes parents, que j'aimais par-dessus tout. J'ai foncé, couru à perdre haleine jusqu'à Forks. Je me trouvais à l'autre bout de la réserve quand j'ai ressenti ce que Bella ressentait. Colère, frustration, incompréhension. J'ai vu ce vampire la toucher. Je lui aurais arraché la tête si Bella n'avait pas réussi à se dégager pour se jeter dans mes bras. C'est ce qui a évité un massacre.

On n'a pas fait l'amour cette nuit-là. On aurait pu, mais je savais que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Belle était fatiguée. Je l'ai allongé dans mon lit – qui j'espère deviendra _notre lit_ , et je l'ai embrassé longuement. On s'est endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais elle n'était plus là à mon réveil. Cette fille ne sait donc pas ce que veut dire _faire la grasse matinée_? Je croyais qu'elle voulait se réveiller dans mes bras le matin ? Je regarde le réveil sur ma table de nuit, et il est neuf heures du matin. Je fais un tour par la salle de bain avant de la rejoindre dans la cuisine, où elle est en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Bacons grillés et œufs brouillés. Ça sent très bon, et mon estomac se manifeste bruyamment.

« Reviens te coucher. »

Je suis crevé. On n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, et le fait qu'elle n'aille pas au lycée aujourd'hui, aurait dû la convaincre de rester au lit avec moi une ou deux heures de plus.

« Je n'ai plus sommeil. » me dit-elle en déposant les œufs et le bacon sur la table.

« On s'est couché à quatre heures du matin, et il est bientôt dix heures. » je lui dis, ne croyant pas un mot de son excuse lamentable.

« D'accord, j'avais faim ! »

Là, je la crois. Moi le premier, je peux me réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit pour manger. Quand je rentre de patrouille à cinq heures du mat', la première chose que je fais c'est d'aller dans la cuisine et de bouffer la première chose qui me tombe sous la main. Un paquet entier de gâteau, le plat qui reste du midi, ou un bol de céréales. Selon mes envies…

« Là, j'y crois un peu plus. » lui dis-je en l'attrapant contre moi. « Mais j'aurais préféré que tu restes près de moi. On n'a pas souvent l'occasion de dormir ensemble. »

« Tu crois qu'on peut y remédier ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Eh bien, il faudrait que j'échange avec un autre, mais Jake et les autres sont encore au lycée. » je réponds, ne sachant pas trop quelle solution on avait.

Une minute. Il y en a bien une mais… Non, c'est trop tôt !

« Bella, le seul moyen pour qu'on dorme ensemble, ce serait que tu vives ici. » Elle se mord cette putain de lèvre qui me fait tourner en bourrique. Bordel… « Mais c'est trop tôt. »

« Trop tôt, pour toi ou pour moi ? » demande-t-elle, comme si elle avait déjà réfléchi à la question.

« Ça fait que deux semaines qu'on est ensemble. » je lui rappelle.

L'idée est assez tentante. L'avoir rien que pour moi en dehors des heures où elle sera au lycée. Cette idée ne plaît pas qu'à moi, mon loup aussi la veut plus près chaque jour.

« On a qu'à faire un essai, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? » propose-t-elle. « Avec les Cullen de retour en ville, je dois t'avouer que j'angoisse de rester chez moi toute seule la nuit, et même si mon père change son emploi du temps, ça n'empêchera pas l'un d'entre eux de passer par ma fenêtre, même si je la ferme. Déjà que j'ai du mal à dormir ces derniers temps… Je ne veux pas te forcer la main mais, qu'on soit ensemble depuis deux semaines ou deux mois, ça revient au même, non ? Vivre ensemble, ça finira par arriver un jour. »

« C'est un gros changement, Bella, et je risque de ne pas te laisser partir quand ils s'en iront… s'ils partent un jour. »

« Et, qui te dit que je vais vouloir partir ? » me dit-elle.

Merde, c'est ce qu'elle veut. Elle me suggère d'emménager ici pour éviter que les Cullen ne la harcèlent, mais en réalité, elle sous-entend qu'elle veut vivre avec moi, genre pour de bon. Est-ce que je suis prêt à vivre avec elle ?

« D'accord ! »

Ça sort de ma bouche d'un seul coup. Oui, oui et OUI, je la veux avec moi tous les jours.

« D'accord ? » répète-t-elle comme si elle avait mal entendu.

« Oui, faisons-le. Vivons ensemble. »

Le plus beau sourire que je n'ai jamais vu étire son visage. C'est terminé les doutes sur nous, sur mes sentiments pour elle, sur ses sentiments pour moi et avant tout, j'en ai fini d'avoir peur qu'elle retourne vers _lui_. Cet enfoiré de vampire ne me l'enlèvera pas. On est fait l'un pour l'autre, alors vivre ensemble maintenant ou dans deux ans, où est la différence ? Je l'aime. Oui, je suis fou amoureux de Bella. Je sais à présent que, au-delà de mon imprégnation pour elle, je suis réellement tombé amoureux d'Isabella Swan. Peu m'importe son passé. Désormais tout ce qui compte, c'est notre avenir ensemble. Je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser tomber, quoi qu'elle décide. Si elle veut aller dans une grande fac, ok, je la suivrais s'il le faut. C'est une discussion qu'on aura plus tard. Je me perds dans sa bouche, jouant avec sa langue, entortillant mes doigts dans ses cheveux qui, pour une fois, n'étaient pas attachés. Elle progresse.

« Attends-toi à me voir éveiller chaque fois que tu rentreras de patrouille. » me dit-elle, à bout de souffle.

« Tu es têtue. »

C'est tout ce que je trouve à lui dire. Nos estomacs nous rappellent à l'ordre. Oui, _nos estomacs_. J'entends celui de Bella faire un bruit bizarre. Elle rougit d'embarras, mais moi je ris.

La journée passe vite, trop vite. On n'a pratiquement rien fait de notre journée. On s'est abrutis devant la télé jusqu'au dîner avant d'aller nous coucher. On s'est bécoté et tripoté comme deux collégiens, et on s'est endormi. Elle dormait toujours quand je suis parti pour mon tour de patrouille, mais j'ai senti sa frustration cinq minutes seulement après mon départ. Je suis frustré moi aussi. Ne pas pouvoir dormir une nuit entière à ses côtés est chiant. Ça l'était déjà quand je devais la laisser chez elle pour aller patrouiller, mais maintenant qu'elle va vivre avec moi… Je ne sais pas si Jared m'entend penser, et si c'est le cas, il ne laisse rien paraitre. Au moins, il n'est plus en colère contre moi pour lui avoir caché mon imprégnation pour Bella. Je devrais peut-être lui dire pour nous deux, pour ce qu'on a décidé ce matin. Plusieurs fois, je passe près de la frontière entre nos deux territoires. L'odeur de sangsue est faible, mais là. Un Cullen a dû se rapprocher de nos terres, sans doute pour Bella. Quand Sam et Leah nous relèvent, je leur fais part de ce que j'ai senti, puis, je me retransforme en humain. Je remets mon short et je rentre chez moi, mais en chemin, je croise Jared.

« Tu crois que l'autre connard a essayé de passer la frontière ? » me demande-t-il.

« Je n'en sais rien, l'odeur était assez faible. » je réponds en commençant à marcher pour rentrer chez moi.

Pour rentrer auprès de ma Bella. Jared me suit. Après tout, on va dans la même direction.

« Ça va ? » demande-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Ouais, un peu fatigué c'est tout. »

C'est vrai, je ressens l'épuisement des derniers jours. Avant que je n'avoue tout à Bella, ou plutôt avant qu'elle ne me mette au pied du mur, je dormais longtemps après mes patrouilles nocturnes. Depuis, je ne dors pas beaucoup.

« Impatient de retrouver Bella, avoue. »

Il me charrie, mais je lui dois bien ça après les cachotteries que je lui ai faites. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de secrets entre nous, et je m'en veux déjà bien assez pour mon comportement de merde, surtout envers lui. Il prend mon silence pour une réponse, et continue de me chambrer.

« Attention à ne pas trop la réveiller quand tu te glisseras à côté d'elle. »

« Tu parles, elle doit être en train de lire, ou de faire la cuisine. » je réponds, sachant très bien que ma Bella ne dormait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demande Jared.

« Elle se réveille dès que je sors de chez moi. » j'explique, sans pour autant m'arrêter de marcher. « Elle n'arrive plus à dormir sans moi depuis la première nuit qu'on a passée ensemble. »

« C'était avant, ou après la morsure ? » veut-il savoir.

« Après ! »

« C'est normal. » me rassure-t-il. « Kimmy était pareille juste après que je l'ai mordu. »

« Et depuis que vous couchez ensemble, c'est comment ? »

Ça ne sert plus à rien que je lui demande, étant que Bella va vivre avec moi désormais, mais sait-on jamais…

« Elle ne se réveille plus au milieu de la nuit, et elle peut dormir tranquillement jusqu'à ce que je la rejoigne. » Bella s'épuise à rester éveiller plus de cinq heures, espérons qu'elle ne finisse pas par s'endormir en cours à force de m'attendre. « Vous en êtes où, toi et Bella ? »

« Tu veux savoir si on a couché ensemble. » Un rictus m'échappe. « Je ne t'ai jamais demandé si t'avais couché avec Kim, après la morsure. »

« Je ne te le demande pas, je sais que vous n'avez pas encore couché ensemble. » me dit-il, ce qui me fait m'arrêter de marcher. « Tu ne portes pas son odeur, du moins pas totalement. Je veux juste savoir si tout va bien. »

« Ouais, tout roule entre nous. » Je me contente de cette réponse, mais Jared se plante face à moi, croise les bras et me lance un regard persistant. « Quoi ? »

« T'as été bizarre toute la nuit, alors explique. » me dit-il.

« Je n'étais pas _bizarre_ , comme tu dis. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. » Son regard ne change pas. Il m'énerve des fois. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jared ? »

« Que tu te confies à moi, comme avant. » me dit-il. « Avant que tu ne t'imprègnes de Bella, on se disait tout, toi et moi. »

Il a raison. Avant tout ce merdier, on se racontait tout. On était pire que des filles qui se racontaient les derniers potins. Nouant mes mains derrière ma nuque, je soupire. On se disait tout, et ne plus lui parler spontanément de tout ce qui m'arrive comme on le faisait avant, ça le blesse. Je n'ai pas besoin de partager un lien avec lui pour le savoir. Jared et moi avons toujours su quand quelque chose n'allait pas chez l'autre.

« On va vivre ensemble. »

C'est sorti. D'ailleurs, je m'étonne qu'il ne m'ait pas entendu le penser quand j'étais sous ma forme de loup.

« Pardon ? »

Il décroise les bras. Apparemment, il ne m'a pas bien compris, ou alors il est trop sonné par la nouvelle.

« On l'a décidé ce matin, et oui, le retour des Cullen y est pour quelque chose, enfin en partie. » J'essaie de me convaincre que ce n'est pas seulement à cause de leur retour en ville que Bella me l'a suggéré. « Ce n'est pas plus mal en fin de compte. Bella est seule chez elle la nuit, et on ne se voit pas de la journée. »

« OK euh, wow, c'est un grand pas en avant, pour vous deux. » me dit-il. « Vous allez… vivre ensemble. »

« Je sais, c'est ce que je viens de te dire. »

Il a les oreilles bouchées, ou quoi ?

« Calme-toi, je veux juste être sûr que t'es prêt à vivre avec elle. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, d'accord, mais j'espère que vous n'avez pas prit cette décision pour de mauvaises raisons. »

« JE N'EN SAIS RIEN, D'ACCORD ! »

Il recule, car j'ai un peu crié. Merde ! Au fond de moi, j'ai peur que Bella ne m'ait proposé ça que pour pouvoir s'éloigner des Cullen. _Mais tu n'aurais pas hésité à échanger ton tour de garde pour rester avec elle la nuit…_ C'est vrai. L'un comme l'autre, ça revient au même. Je me calme.

« Désolé d'avoir crié ! » je dis, avant de poursuivre. « Ecoute Jared, avec Bella c'est compliqué. On apprend à se connaitre mais on n'est aussi impatient et têtu l'un que l'autre. J'ai gâché deux mois de notre vie durant lesquels on n'aurait déjà passé la première étape du rituel, et on essaye de rattraper mes conneries en voulant passer tout notre temps ensemble. Le premier week-end qu'elle a passé chez moi, elle s'est mise à faire la cuisine et… » Je fais une pause, me remémorant ce jour. « Je me suis rendu compte que je pourrais m'y habituer très vite, et la voir prendre _possession_ des lieux m'a rendu fou dans le bon sens. Tu te rends compte que je suis carrément dingue d'elle, et que je n'arrive pas à lui dire _Je t'aime_? »

Non, je n'arrive pas à dire à Bella que je l'aime. Elle, elle me l'a déjà dit une fois, et elle m'a assuré que je n'avais pas besoin de le lui dire en retour, qu'elle attendrait que je sois prêt. Elle ne l'a pas redit depuis ce jour-là. Avec le lien qui nous unis, se dire _Je t'aime_ est inutile, d'autant plus qu'avec la morsure, on ressent tout ce que l'autre ressent.

« Pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas, si tu l'aimes ? » me demande Jared. « Ce n'est pas compliqué à dire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je me dis que si je lui disais… »

« Tu la perdrais ? » finit-il à ma place. « Tu continues de croire qu'elle pourrait retourner avec lui ? »

« Non ! » je réplique. « Non, je ne crois plus, c'est fini tout ça. Ce n'est pas dans ce sens-là que je pensais. »

Non, mais dans un sens différent et définitif. J'aimais mes parents plus que tout, et ils sont morts.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, et je te le redis, on passe tous par-là, mais à toi de te créer les meilleurs moments avec Bella. Tu le lui diras le moment venu. » me conseille-t-il.

« Et si ça n'arrive jamais ? » je demande, convaincu au fond de moi de ne jamais réussir à lui dire ces trois mots. « Si je ne trouve pas la force de les lui dire ? »

« Tu y arriveras. » me dit-il en posant une main ferme sur mon épaule. « Le moment viendra où ça sortira tout seul. Bella et toi êtes faits l'un pur l'autre, n'en doute jamais. »

Le doute, c'est terminé depuis un bon moment. Les conseils de Jared m'apaisent, et je me sens beaucoup mieux.

« T'es pas si nul comme pote. » je plaisante bien sûr.

C'est le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu.

« Je serai toujours là pour mon frangin, et ce serait cool que tu viennes me voir quand t'as envie de parler, tu sais, comme avant. » me dit-il. « Et ne réponds pas que Kim et sa dingue de copine déteignent sur moi. »

Il s'ébroue comme s'il sortait de l'eau sous sa forme animale, ce qui me fait rire. Je me sens beaucoup mieux depuis qu'on a eu cette conversation. Arrivée près de chez moi, on se sépare et il rentre chez lui. En semaine, il va chez Kim et passe par la fenêtre, mais le week-end, Kim dort chez lui et il n'a donc pas besoin de se cacher. Les parents de Kim le connaissent, mais ils ne savent pas que leur petite fille chérie et mon meilleur ami couchent ensemble presque toutes les nuits. Il a de la chance, son beau-père n'est pas shérif. Je ne ferai jamais l'amour à Bella dans sa chambre en sachant que son père dort dans la pièce d'à côté. Je ne suis pas à l'épreuve des balles, et je tiens trop à la vie.

Je rentre chez moi, et je suis étonné que les lumières soient éteintes. Je m'attendais à voir Bella assise devant la télé, ou bien en train de cuisiner ou de faire des gâteaux. Verrouillant la porte, je sens une bonne odeur de gâteaux, justement. J'allume la lumière de la cuisine, et j'aperçois une assiette de cookies, et grâce à mon odeur, je décèle de la noisette et du chocolat blanc. Hum, Bella est vraiment parfaite. Elle m'a même laissé un mot. Simple, mais qui me fait sourire. Je mange quelques cookies avant d'aller prendre une douche. Quand je regagne la chambre – dont la lumière de la lampe de chevet éclaire une partie de la pièce, avec rien d'autre qu'une serviette autour de la taille, je manque de faire une crise cardiaque. Heureusement que j'ai une santé de fer. Bella est allongée de mon côté, endormi, mais elle ne porte pas le pyjama qu'elle portait quand on s'est couché tous les deux. Elle s'est changée. Déjà, la couverture ne la recouvre pas donc j'ai une vue plongeante sur ses magnifiques jambes dénudées, et pour couronner le tout, elle a enfilée un de mes t-shirt. Putain, mais elle veut ma mort ? Sans faire de bruit, je mets un boxer, et je vais me faufiler dans le lit. Eteignant la lampe, je sens la main de Bella glisser sur mon ventre, sans doute pour me montrer qu'elle m'a entendue rentrer. Je me tourne et m'allonge face à elle, l'emprisonnant dans mes bras.

« Bella, tu veux ma peau ? » je demande dans un murmure pour ne pas la réveiller complètement.

« Peut-être ! »

Sa bouche se pose sur mon torse, et je sens son sourire contre ma peau, et à travers notre lien.

« Je suis rentré en un seul morceau. » lui dis-je pour tenter de la calmer.

« T'avais intérêt. » souffle-t-elle. « Les cookies étaient bon ? »

« Délicieux, je me suis retenu de ne pas dévorer toute l'assiette. » lui dis-je en la serrant davantage contre moi. « Tu me gâtes. »

« C'est parce que j'aime te faire à manger. »

Mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser. Elle se redresse lentement, et nos fronts se touchent. Ma Bella ouvre les yeux, et malgré l'obscurité de la chambre, son regard est parfaitement visible au mien. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais nos nez se frôlent, elle m'embrasse légèrement, et je me surprends à en vouloir plus. Non, ce n'est pas surprenant que je le veuille, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi affamé. Nos langues entrent en contact, nos corps s'emboitent comme deux parfaites pièces d'un puzzle. Ok, je dois m'arrêter.

« Attends ! »

Je mets fin au baiser, et je m'écarte un peu pour me reprendre. Si elle continue, mon érection va grossir et je n'aurais qu'une seule solution pour m'en défaire.

« Il faut qu'on arrête. » je lui dis en m'asseyant. Au passage, j'allume la lampe de chevet. « Ok, ça devient de plus en plus dur. »

Bella ne dit rien, c'est bizarre. Elle a toujours une réplique à mes pensées. J'ai à peine le temps de tourner la tête vers elle que son corps se colle de nouveau au mien, et elle s'assoit sur moi.

« Bella… »

« Tu ne comprends vraiment pas les signes que j'envoie. » Elle sourit. Hein ? « Tu crois que je me suis changée pour faire jolie ? »

« Tu as mit mon t-shirt, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un signe. » je lui dis.

Enfin, moi ça m'a carrément retourné de la voir dans mon t-shirt. Mon t-shirt qu'elle retire sans que je ne puisse l'arrêter. Oh putain !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Bella ? »

Je la regarde dans les yeux, ne voulant pas me faire passer pour un pervers à mater sa poitrine si belle et que je meurs d'envie de croquer.

« Je voulais attendre ce week-end, enfin, techniquement c'est le week-end… » Elle est trop mignonne quand elle blablate comme ça. Elle prend mes joues dans ses mains, et je dois prendre sur moi pour ne pas la rallonger sur ce lit. La sentir caresser mes joues comme elle le fait est trop… bon. « Tu as cru que j'allais te faire attendre combien de temps ? »

« Je t'ai mordu y a deux semaines… »

Elle me stoppe en posant un doigt sur ma bouche.

« Tu m'as assez fait tourner la tête, et pour ton information et celle de ton loup, j'ai l'intention de te faire tourner en bourrique toute notre vie. »

 _Toute notre vie…_ Mon alter-ego veut se faire les griffes. Il veut prendre le contrôle mais il en est hors de question. Il veut la posséder et lui faire l'amour autant que moi, mais elle doit le dire. Elle doit me dire haut et clair que je peux lui faire l'amour. Au lieu de le dire, elle m'embrasse pleinement.

« Paul, je n'en peux plus. » chuchote-t-elle alors que j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Et moi dont. « Tu n'as plus rien à me prouver, fais-moi l'amour. »

Elle prononce ces derniers mots alors que je descends ma bouche sur sa poitrine. Putain de merde, ça y est !

J'attrape ses hanches, et une partie de ma seconde nature prend le dessus sur moi. Je bascule Bella sur le lit, et je m'allonge sur elle. Nos corps sont si proches. On est à moitié nus tous les deux, mais la différence c'est que Bella a les seins dénudés. Je ne mérite pas une fille aussi géniale que Bella, mais il serait peut-être temps que j'arrête de penser ce genre de connerie. On est ensemble, c'est tout. Je fonds sur sa bouche et je la dévore de ma langue. Elle mord sa lèvre, mais pour une fois je ne lui dis rien, parce que ça la rend sexy et que ça me fait tourner la tête. Ses bras relevés, ses mains jointes par-dessus sa tête, elle plante son regard au mien.

« C'est comme ça que tu me veux, non ? »

Comment est-ce qu'un susurre peut-être aussi sexy ? Notre lien me renvoie son impatience et son désir qui suinte par tous les pores de sa peau. Je le vois aussi à travers ses yeux.

« Oui, c'est comme ça que je te veux. » je répète. « Si tu savais comme je t'aime… »

« Quoi ? »

Oh merde, c'est sorti tout seul. Jared avait raison. J'ai planté mes yeux dans ceux de Bella, et j'y ai lu tout l'amour et le désir qu'elle a pour moi, je le ressens à travers notre lien. Je ressens exactement les mêmes choses. Je viens de lui dire _Je t'aime_. Oui, ça y est, je l'ai dit.

« Je t'aime ! » Et je le répète, encore et encore. « Je t'aime. Je t'aime… »

Une larme coule sur sa joue, mais je l'efface avec ma bouche, j'embrasse sa larme et je la laisse me prendre dans ses bras. On a des heures entières devant nous pour accomplir la dernière phase du rituel. Nos cœurs ne font plus qu'un, ils battent à l'unisson. Elle est heureuse de m'entendre enfin le dire. Et moi, je suis soulagé, mais toujours aussi excité. Je me redresse, plantant mon regard dans le sien. Elle essuie ses larmes, et m'attire fermement pour un baiser tout aussi ferme. Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de ma taille, et elle soulève ses hanches, qui tape mon érection grandissante, nous arrachant à tous deux un gémissement. Elle me murmure qu'elle m'aime, et remonte ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Putain, cette fille est la perfection même. Allongée comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve, mais non. Elle est bien là, allongée sous moi, à moitié nue avec rien de plus qu'une culotte qu'il me tarde de lui enlever. Mon impatience grandissante, je me penche et pose ma bouche entre ses seins, descendant jusqu'à son nombril, laissant ainsi une traînée de lave sur sa peau. Glissant mes doigts dans l'élastique de sa culotte, je la lui enlève sans être brusque. Quand elle soulève ses hanches délicieuses, mon loup grogne, alerte et avide. Je crève d'envie de plonger de nouveau ma bouche dans ce fruit succulent qui m'enivre, mais je me retiens et remonte en l'embrassant du ventre jusqu'à sa bouche. Je n'ai pas besoin de la toucher pour savoir qu'elle est humide. Son odeur est tellement grisant. Je me positionne entre ses jambes. Je ressens de l'appréhension qui émane d'elle, et je peux la comprendre.

« Bella, tu peux dire stop. » lui dis-je en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.

« Non, et tu le sais. » me dit-elle. « Je ne veux pas arrêter. Je veux aller jusqu'au bout. Je veux être à toi. »

Sans enlever ses mains de là où elles sont, elle se redresse suffisamment pour pouvoir m'embrasser. Pendant que nos langues s'entremêlent, je prends sa jambe droite et je l'enroule autour de hanche. Je la caresse tout en l'embrassant. Un couinement lui échappe quand je me présente à son entrée, mais elle continue de me rendre mon baiser, de rouler des hanches, mais il faut qu'elle cesse de rouler des hanches. Pour l'instant. Je glisse un bras dans son dos, l'autre maintient sa hanche fermement, et sans la quitter des yeux, j'entre en elle. Doucement, lentement, puis, d'une dernière poussée, je suis au fond d'elle. Elle eut un petit cri, mais rien qui n'indiquait que je lui ai fait mal. Je suis conscient de ne pas avoir mis de capote, mais ma température corporelle est tellement élevée que le latex ne tient pas, et de toute façon, on ne supporte pas – ni le loup ni moi, les entraves à la chair. C'est pareil pour mes frangins. Arrivera ce qui arrivera. Je commence à bouger en elle sans la quitter des yeux, lentement, puis de plus en plus vite mais sans brusquerie. Je détache mes mains de sa peau si douce pour entrelacer nos doigts. Je me meuve en elle, encore et encore. Comme je l'espérais, Bella laisse fuir des gémissements de plaisir, bien que je discerne quelques grincements par-ci par-là, mais elle ne fait rien pour m'arrêter. De toute façon, aucun de nous n'a envie de s'arrêter. Je sens que je vais jouir tout de suite. J'essaie de ralentir le rythme, mais rien n'y fait, alors je capture sa bouche et j'explose en elle. On a le souffle court tous les deux. On est aussi trempé de sueur l'un que l'autre, mais pour rien au monde je ne changerais ce qu'il vient de se passer. Tout le reste devient flou. Bella défait ses doigts des miens pour me caresser le visage, que j'enfoui dans son cou. Elle sent si bon…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

Samedi 27 mars 2010 !

 _Bella_

La première chose que j'ai faite en me levant, c'est d'aller me planter devant le miroir de la salle de bain. La marque de la morsure a disparue. Ça a marché. On est bien lié. Paul et moi avons fait l'amour il y a quelques heures. Je voulais attendre un peu, lui préparer un petit dîner et, pourquoi pas, le titiller un peu pour lui montrer que j'étais prête, mais quand il est rentré de patrouille, qu'il s'est collé contre moi, j'ai mis tous mes projets à l'eau. Je n'en pouvais plus. Et Dieu merci, il n'a pas tergiversé. Il a été d'une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas encore. A travers sa douceur était mêlée un peu de sa sauvagerie. Il ne m'a pas fait mal, bien au contraire. A mon réveil, j'étais comblée et heureuse. Plus heureuse que jamais. Paul n'a pas voulu me lâcher quand j'ai voulu sortir du lit, mais il a fini par me laisser _m'échapper_. C'est vêtue de son t-shirt – le même que je portais quand il est rentré cette nuit, que je me suis dirigée vers la cuisine ensuite pour préparer de quoi manger. Je mourrais de faim.

Onze heures trente. Paul émerge enfin de la chambre. Le bacon est prêt, ainsi que les œufs brouillés. J'en ai fait le double que ce que j'en fais d'habitude. Nos assiettes sont prêtes, mais Paul m'attrape par la taille et me soulève jusqu'à la table. Ouh la, les filles avaient raison. A peine m'embrasse-t-il que j'ai encore envie de faire l'amour. Sauf qu'il n'est pas question que je le laisse faire alors que je suis sur la table de la cuisine.

« Paul, pas sur la table. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? » me demande-t-il avec ce petit sourire en coin qui n'annonce rien de bon.

Enfin, qui annonce qu'il a envie de jouer. Merde ! _Et tu parles mal…_ La faute de ce bel étalon devant moi, entre mes jambes et à moitié nu. Comment suis-je censé résister à un regard pareil ?

« J'ai bien l'intention de te prendre où je veux. » me dit-il en me rapprochant davantage contre lui. « Et quand je veux. »

Il enlève la pince qui retient mes cheveux, puis, entortille ma chevelure dans sa main et tire ma tête en arrière pour fondre sur ma peau. Oh bon sang, c'est bon. C'est trop bon pour que je puisse résister. Je n'ai plus la force de l'arrêter, et je ressens au fond de moi que j'ai besoin de le sentir encore en moi. Oh non, je deviens accro. C'est peut-être de ça dont les filles me parlaient l'autre jour. Notre lien est là. Le rituel est terminé et Paul et moi sommes liés à jamais. On va passer le week-end à faire l'amour. Est-ce que j'en ai envie ?

« Dis-moi stop ! » Paul susurre à mon oreille, me mordille et me lèche le lobe. « Je ne m'arrêterais que si c'est ce que _toi_ tu veux. »

« Sur la table, t'es sûr ? »

Son regard dans le mien, je vois ses pupilles devenir noires sous le coup du désir. J'ai ma réponse, il me veut sur la table.

« Sur la table. » répète-t-il en glissant ses doigts sur mes jambes. « Sur le canapé. Sous la douche. » Sa main droite se faufile entre mes cuisses. « Dans _notre_ lit. » Il insiste bien sur _notre_. « Dans ta camionnette. » Le souffle me manque, ses doigts se rapprochent dangereusement de ma culotte et… Oh, Misère. « Je te veux, Bella, _partout_ dans cette maison. »

Dès qu'il insère un doigt en moi, je me dis qu'il a bien fait de m'asseoir sur la table. J'ai des frissons, _partout_. Mes mains sur son torse, je le pousse mais je l'emprisonne de mes jambes pour l'empêcher de trop s'écarter. J'attrape son poignet et je le retire de ma féminité, au grand désespoir de mon loup, mais j'ai une autre idée derrière la tête. Quelque chose que je meurs d'envie qu'il refasse. Je m'avance sur le bord de la table, et je réussis par Dieu sait quel miracle, à enlever ma culotte. Bon, on va dire que le miracle s'appelle Paul parce qu'il fini de l'enlever à ma place. Il s'apprête à ôter son caleçon, mais je l'arrête. Je pose mon index sur ses lèvres, et ce qui sort de ma bouche par la suite déclenche un râle qui monte dans sa poitrine.

« Avec ça ! »

Sans me quitter des yeux, il s'agenouille et je vois sa tête disparaitre entre mes cuisses. Ma tête part en arrière. C'est meilleur que la dernière fois, sous la douche. Cette nuit, on n'a pas eu le temps pour des préliminaires en bonne et due forme, nous étions aussi impatients l'un que l'autre et… Oh Mon Dieu ! Comment est-ce que j'arrive encore à réfléchir alors que sa langue me… Hum, c'est trop bon pour être décrit correctement. _Laisse-toi aller !_ Et je me laisse aller tandis que sa langue m'explore profondément, et il n'arrête pas tant que je n'ai pas eu un orgasme, qui ne tarde pas à venir.

Allongés face à face sur le lit, je commence doucement à m'endormir. Après ce qu'il m'a fait sur la table, on est allé prendre une douche, et il a rapporté les assiettes du petit-déjeuner dans la chambre. On a mangé, et il n'a pas voulu que je quitte le lit, aussi, il est allé lui-même mettre les assiettes vides dans la cuisine avant de me rejoindre. Des mots sortent de ma bouche avant même que je ne puisse les contrôler :

« Dis-moi qu'on ne va pas passer le week-end à faire l'amour. »

« Non, rassure-toi. » me dit-il, les yeux mi-clos. Ouf ! « Juste les deux prochaines semaines. »

Je le frappe, ce qui le fait exploser de rire. Sa bonne humeur me contamine. Je ne suis pas en colère qu'il se soit un peu moqué de moi, j'aime le voir comme ça. J'aime l'entendre rire. Il est si beau quand il rit, et diablement sexy quand il sourit, surtout quand il a une idée derrière la tête. Dans ces moments-là, j'en oublie mon prénom et ce que je suis en train de faire, j'ai les jambes qui deviennent toutes molles et le cerveau qui déraille. Comme à l'instant. Il a ouvert les yeux et ses lèvres s'étirent légèrement. _Allez, saute-lui dessus…_ Non, je vais résister en changeant de sujet.

« Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. »

« Ouais, je l'ai dit. »

Il replie son bras sous sa tête, et de son autre bras il me caresse la cuisse. Il n'a pas voulu que je remette son t-shirt, alors j'ai simplement remis ma culotte et j'ai passé mon bandeau pour cacher ma poitrine. Ses doigts sur ma peau éveillent mon désir, mais je suis vraiment épuisée.

« Il faut que je dorme. »

« Rien ne t'en empêche. » me dit-il.

« Tes doigts m'en empêchent. » Je le vois sourire à travers mes yeux qui commencent à se fermer. « Arrête. »

Je marmonne plus que je ne parle, mais ses doigts cessent de me caresser. La chaleur de son corps m'enveloppe, et je me retrouve attiré dans ses bras.

On a passé le week-end à ne rien faire d'autres que dormir, manger, et faire l'amour. On a tellement fait l'amour que j'en ai des courbatures le lundi matin. Epuisée de ma courte nuit, j'ai fait un petit somme dans la voiture. On a d'abord fait un détour par chez moi, afin de prendre quelques affaires pour mon nouveau chez moi. J'en ai longuement parlé au téléphone avec mon père, et j'ai été surprise de la facilité avec laquelle il a accepté que je déménage de la maison pour m'installer chez mon petit ami. Il a une confiance aveugle en Paul. Il ne le connait pas aussi bien que moi, mais il en sait suffisamment sur lui pour qu'il lui confie son unique fille. Bien sûr, il connait la vérité sur sa véritable nature. Il sait que les Cullen aussi sont des créatures surnaturelles et il sait toute la vérité sur ce qui m'est réellement arrivé pour que je finisse dans une chambre d'hôpital avec une jambe cassée. Il m'en a voulu de lui avoir caché la vérité, mais pas longtemps. Il en a surtout voulu aux Cullen pour m'avoir mise en danger. Aujourd'hui, mon père a fait la paix avec tout ça et bien qu'il connaisse la vérité, moins il en sait, mieux il se porte.

« Pourquoi il a fallu qu'ils se réinscrivent, ces buveurs de sang ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils ont vraiment besoin d'aller au lycée. »

La tension est palpable dans la voiture de Paul, mais aussi à travers notre lien. En effet, les enfants Cullen sont de retour au lycée. Ils se tiennent près de l'escalier. Paul a garé sa voiture, et il a éteint le moteur. Oh que ça craint ! Il va sortir… et il sort de la voiture. Je jure intérieurement contre son impulsivité, et je sors à mon tour de sa Chevrolet. J'empoigne mon sac à dos et je me dépêche de rejoindre Paul et de le stopper en me plaçant devant lui.

« Respire, d'accord ? Je vais les éviter comme la peste toute la journée, et ce sera pareil les autres jours. » je tente de le rassurer en prenant une de ses mains dans les miennes. « S'il te plaît, ne fais pas de scène, pas devant mes amis. »

« Je ne vais pas faire de scène. » m'assure-t-il d'une voix un peu trop calme à mon goût. « Je vais simplement mettre les points sur les _« i »_ avec ton ex. »

Il ne se dégage pas, mais sans que je ne le voie venir, il a réussi à entrelacer nos doigts et à se diriger vers mon ancienne famille. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Angela qui se hâte de me rejoindre. Elle a un regard presque terrifiée sur le visage. Aïe, elle aussi elle sent la catastrophe approcher à grand pas. Si Paul s'énerve, ça va mal se passer, d'autant que je connais trop bien Edward pour savoir qu'il ne se laissera pas dicter sa conduite si facilement.

 _« Bella ! »_

La voix d'Alice est aussi mielleuse et inquiète que l'autre nuit. Elle veut se rapprocher de moi, mais je suis surprise de voir Angela s'interposer.

« T'approche pas d'elle. »

« Je peux savoir de quoi tu te mêles ? » lui demande Alice.

« Si tu ne veux pas que Paul pète un plomb au beau milieu des humains, je te conseille de faire attention à ce que tu fais. » lui explique Angela. « Et garde tes distances avec Bella. Vous lui avez assez fait de mal comme ça. »

« Tu ne sais rien. » claque Alice.

Ouh la, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état.

« Temps mort ! » Je leur viens en aide afin de ne pas attiser encore plus les braises de ce feu dévastateur qui risque de ravager tout le parking. « Merci Angela de vouloir prendre ma défense. Et toi Alice, tu lui parles autrement. Angela est au courant de tout, d'accord ? Et pourquoi l'est-elle ne vous regarde pas, mais je rebondis sur ce qu'elle vient de te dire en insistant sur le fait que je ne veux pas que vous vous approchiez de moi, c'est clair ? » Je tourne la tête vers Edward, qui regarde mon Paul d'un œil mauvais. « Ça vaut surtout pour toi, Edward. »

Il ne rompt pas le contact visuel avec Paul, mais je le vois sourciller légèrement.

« Vous avez fini, tous les deux ? » je demande, fatiguée de ce sempiternelle combat de mâle. « « J'aimerais bien aller en cours. »

« Je vais juste mettre les choses au clair avec ton crétin d'ex. » dit Paul. « Ecoute bien, _Cullen_ … » Oh Misère ! « T'es peut-être revenu à Forks, mais tu ne récupèreras pas Bella, parce qu'elle est à moi, maintenant. »

Ça y est, je suis devenue un objet. Je garde ma remarque sarcastique pour moi afin d'éviter un incident supplémentaire. Le petit face à face entre Paul et Edward sur le parking de mon lycée est déjà assez distrayant pour les autres qui doivent regarder cette scène en se demandant _Mais pourquoi l'ex et le copain de Bella ne se battent pas ?_

« T'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, ni à parler pour elle. » dit Edward.

Non mais quel con ! Je me prends la tête entre les mains en entendant une débilité pareille. Si je ne m'en mêle pas plus que ça, c'est justement pour éviter que Paul et moi on se dispute.

« Je ne parle pas pour elle, crétin de télépathe. » claque Paul d'une voix trop calme. « Tu sais ce que c'est l'imprégnation ? Non ? Alors je te conseille de faire des recherches approfondit sur le sujet, mais retiens juste une seule chose : Bella est mon âme-sœur, pas la tienne. T'as pigé ? Si tu la touches contre sa volonté, si tu l'approches sans sa permission, tu violes le traité parce qu'elle fait partie de la meute. Et une dernière info au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas déjà chopé dans ma tête, toute tentative d'approcher Bella chez elle est inutile, elle vit avec moi maintenant. J'espère que c'est bien rentré dans ta tête, sinon je te l'arracherais, parce que tu peux être sûr que télépathe ou pas, je ne te raterais pas. »

Paul me prend la main et m'entraîne – sans brusquerie puisque je le suis de mon plein gré, jusqu'à sa voiture. Il ne tremble pas, sa colère s'atténue à mesure qu'on s'éloigne du Club des Cinq. Angela nous rejoint juste au moment où la cloche sonne.

« Tu ne la lâches pas une seule seconde. » lui dit-il.

« Je la collerais même aux toilettes. » le rassura-t-elle.

« Bien ! » dit-il avant de me regarder. « A tout à l'heure. »

Il m'attrape par la taille et me roule une pelle monumentale. Il me maintient suffisamment la tête pour que je ne puisse même pas songer à rompre ce baiser, et de toute façon je ne veux pas que ce baiser prenne fin. WOW ! Il me laisse aux bons soins d'Angela, et remonte dans sa voiture. J'ai encore du mal à me remettre du baiser qu'il a déjà quitté le parking. Je reprends mes esprits et je suis Angela jusqu'au lycée. On n'a pas le temps de faire un tour par nos casiers pour déposer quoi que ce soit, et on se dirige directement vers notre premier cours. Bizarrement, j'ai pu compter sur Jessica et Compagnie afin d'éviter les Cullen. Ils ne m'ont posé aucune question. Ils ont vu que je n'étais pas heureuse de leur retour, et c'est tout. A la pause déjeuner, je m'assois avec mes amis, et les Cullen réinvestissent leur table, qu'Angela et moi avons souvent occupés pendant leur absence. On mange tout en parlant de tout et de rien, mais je vois que Lauren fixe la table des Cullen en fronçant les sourcils.

« T'as un problème ? » je lui demande avec mon air le plus gentil.

« Non, je me demande juste pourquoi ils sont revenus. » me répond-elle.

Ok, ça c'est une réponse à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Lauren a toujours été en pamoison devant eux, et elle n'a jamais caché qu'elle avait un faible pour Edward.

« C'est évident, non ? » dit Mike. « Ils sont revenus pour Bella. »

« Oui mais, Bella a un nouveau petit copain, et au vu de la galoche qu'il lui a roulé ce matin devant tout le monde, j'en déduis que tout roule entre eux deux. » dit Lauren. « Alors pourquoi ils sont revenus ? »

« Tu en _déduis_? » répète Eric. « Je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends utiliser ce mot. »

« On s'en fou de savoir pourquoi ils sont revenus. » dit Jessica. « On s'en moque, pas vrai ? On a bien tous vu dans quel état ils ont laissé Bella, et c'était dégueulasse de leur part alors, on ne les calcule pas et on arrête de se poser ce genre de questions débiles. »

« Merci ! » je lui dis, souriante et sincère. « Plus sérieusement, évitez de parler d'eux quand je suis dans les parages, ou alors attendez que je me crève les tympans. »

Leur échapper est un combat de tous les instants. Alice et Edward sont les seuls à insister pour me parler. Ça ne m'étonne pas de Rosalie qui me déteste depuis le jour où j'ai rencontré Edward. Jasper est le plus discret de tous, et il est peut-être le seul à qui je devrais parler, juste pour le rassurer sur ce qui s'est passé à mon anniversaire. Quant à Emmett, il m'a toujours adoré, et c'est réciproque, mais je suis surprise de constater qu'il garde aussi ses distances avec moi. Il doit se dire que j'irais leur parler quand je ne serai plus en colère contre eux, ce qui n'est pas certains. Ce n'est pas vraiment de la colère que je ressens pour eux, mais de la déception. Ils sont partis sans même un au revoir. Alice m'a ignoré des mois entiers alors que je lui envoyais presque chaque jour des mails. Bref, mon pardon n'arrivera pas de sitôt, voire jamais.

Les jours défilent tellement vite que le mois d'avril touche bientôt à sa fin. Les profs ne nous épargnent pas. On révise sans arrêt, on a des devoirs à rendre chaque jour. Je me sers aussi des révisions pour éviter mes anciens amis. Par exemple, quand un prof est absent et qu'on doit combler une heure entière avant le prochain cours, on se retrouve tous à la bibliothèque de l'école. Lauren, Mike et Jessica me demandent souvent mon aide en Sciences et en Maths, et grâce à ça, je peux éviter les indésirable. Malheureusement pour moi, ça ne décourage pas Edward. Alice a fini par laisser tomber parce que Jasper lui a passé un sacré savon. Je les ai aperçu un matin, alors qu'on rejoignait la cafétéria avec Angela. Il devait en avoir marre de l'attitude de sa femme. Je ne me suis pas attardé et j'ai foncé droit vers la cafétéria parce que mon estomac réclamait de la nourriture. C'est un des effets de ma relation avec Paul. Après les cours, il vient me chercher et me ramène à la maison. Il me laisse faire mes devoirs parce qu'il sait que c'est important pour moi d'avoir mon diplôme de fin d'année, mais dès que je les ai _« en partie »_ bouclé _,_ il m'arrache à mes devoirs et c'est parti pour une partie de jambes en l'air, ce qui fait que je brûle énormément de calories. Ce dingue m'a rendu complètement accro au sexe. En règle générale, quand on fait l'amour pour la première fois, il nous faut du temps pour se remettre de la douleur, eh bah non. Pas dans mon cas. A croire que quand on est destiné à être en couple avec un Quileute, la douleur n'est qu'une blessure qui s'évapore aussi vite qu'un mal de tête.

En parlant de mal de tête, y en a un qui se fraye un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau alors que je sors de toilettes avec Angela.

« T'es pire qu'un chien qui ne veut pas lâcher un os alors qu'il n'y a plus rien à ronger. » lui dit mon amie.

Edward ne la calcule pas une seule seconde. Son regard est continuellement fixé sur moi. J'en viens à regretter qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans mes pensées, il saurait enfin une bonne fois pour toute à quel point je le déteste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » je demande, blasée du pot de colle qu'est mon ex.

Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de m'intéresser à lui, à la base ?

« Te parler ! » répond-il.

« Tu pourrais changer de disque ? » lui dit Angela, tandis qu'il se décolle du mur contre lequel il avait pris la pose.

« Tu pourrais te mêler de tes affaires ? » lui retourne-t-il. Heureusement que les couloirs sont déserts. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu connais notre secret que tu peux me parler comme ça te chante. »

« Je te parle comme je veux. » claque-t-elle. « Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Tu t'en vas en l'abandonnant comme une… comme un déchet dans la forêt, tu ne donnes pas signe de vie pendant des mois, et quand elle est de nouveau heureuse, tu te repointes la bouche en cœur et tu crois qu'elle va te pardonner si facilement et retourner dans tes bras ? Tu devrais demander à ton père le docteur de t'ausculter, parce que t'es cinglé. »

Si Edward est surpris par la rétorque de mon amie, moi, j'ai envie de rire. Bon sang, qui aurait cru qu'une fille de pasteur avait un tel répondant ? Pas moi en tout cas. J'ai toujours connu mon Angela douce et timide, et non aussi sûre d'elle, surtout face à un vampire âgé d'une centaine d'années, et qui plus est, qui lit dans les pensées. Il doit en déferler des insultes dans l'esprit de ma copine, parce qu'elle ne dirait jamais de gros mots volontairement, et encore moins à voix haute. Je prie intérieurement pour que la tirade d'Angela ait suffisamment fait son effet pour qu'Edward s'écarte et me fiche enfin la paix, et c'est ce qui se produit, mais ma joie n'est que de courte durée. Il baisse la tête et, alors que je pensais qu'il avait _enfin_ compris que je ne retournerais jamais avec lui, il pousse Angela assez fort pour que celle-ci s'écrase contre le mur. Je n'ai pas le temps de hurler qu'Edward m'attrape et me jette sur son dos avant de s'éclipser. Je voudrais me débattre, mais je ne peux pas. Il court trop vite. Il s'engouffre dans la forêt, moi perché sur son dos et je suis obligé de fermer les yeux parce que je sens que je vais lui gerber dessus. C'est tout ce qu'il mérite, mais je me gerberais dessus aussi. Quand le calvaire prend fin, je me retrouve sur mes jambes avec le plus gros vertige de toute ma vie. Je m'appuie au premier arbre qui me tombe sous la main, ou plutôt dans le dos, et je tente de reprendre mes esprits. Merde alors, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Je rêve, ou Edward vient de me kidnapper ? Quel connard de première. Crétin de vampire. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas le don de Jasper, il saurait à quel point je le déteste. Je sens que mon corps tout entier reprend légèrement ses fonctions normales. Mon envie de vomir s'évanouit, mon cœur se calme mais j'ai la sensation que ça ne va pas durer. Quand Paul va découvrir ce qui s'est passé, notre lien va m'envoyer sa colère en pleine poire. Avec précaution, je me redresse mais je garde les yeux fermés. Avec un peu de chance, tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller à côté du corps nu de mon loup…

 _« Tu te sens mieux ? »_

Eh merde, il a fallu que cet imbécile ouvre la bouche.

« Un peu, mais si j'ouvre les yeux, je risque de te vomir dessus tellement tu me dégoûtes. »

C'est sorti tout seul, mais j'en pense chaque mot. Doucement, j'ouvre les yeux, et quand mes pupilles se sont habitués à ce qui m'entoure, je suis soulagée de voir que cette balade à dos de vampire ne me fait pas voir tout en double. Edward se tient devant moi, mais il a gardé quelques mètres de distances. Il pas si con que ça.

« Je vois que t'es devenu vulgaire, tu devrais surveiller tes fréquentations. » me dit-il.

Le sarcasme ne va pas du tout à ce connard. Oui, je me mets à parler comme Paul mais à ce moment précis, je ne vois pas d'autre terme pour parler d'Edward.

« Et toi tu devrais aller tirer un coup, ça te rendrait moins con. » je lui dis. « Et ne pense même pas à répondre, sinon je hurlerais si fort qu'on m'entendrait même depuis Seattle. »

Il ravale son commentaire, et j'en profite pour poursuivre sur ma lancée. Il n'est pas question que je le laisse s'en tirer comme ça.

« Tu cherches à te faire tuer ? » je lui demande le plus sérieusement possible. « Non parce que c'est ce qui va t'arriver quand Paul va apprendre que tu m'as kidnappé. »

« Ton p'tit chiot ne me fait pas peur, et je le mettrais K.O avant même qu'il ne se jette sur moi. » me dit-il.

« Tu ne devrais pas le sous-estimer. » je le préviens en pointant mon index sur lui. « Paul est dix fois l'homme que tu es, et tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville. Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas accepter que je sois heureuse ? Tu n'es pas content que je décide de rester humaine ? Je suis sûre que Rosalie doit l'être, vu que c'est ce dont elle rêve. »

« Comment t'es au courant de ça ? » demande-t-il.

« Oh c'est bon, je ne suis pas débile. Elle me déteste mais j'ai fini par comprendre pourquoi. Et puis tu m'as raconté son histoire, tu te souviens ? Elle a toujours voulu une famille. » je lui réponds. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer, et ce n'est pas très bon signe. « Je ne veux plus de toi dans ma vie, est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais au bal. »

Il fait référence au bal qui a suivi mon séjour à l'hôpital après la traque de James.

« Tu as raison, j'ai voulu devenir un vampire parce que je croyais être réellement amoureuse de toi, et je l'étais. » j'avoue, tentant de calmer mes battements de cœur affolés par la rage qui doit consumer Paul en ce moment. « Mais c'est du passé, et tu dois vivre avec. Je ne suis pas ton âme-sœur, Edward. Je suis celle de Paul et je l'ai accepté. Lui et moi on ne fait plus qu'un, désormais. J'habite avec lui, et bordel j'ai transformé toute ma vie et mes projets d'avenir pour lui. »

« Tu vois, il va finir par te contraindre à rester dans ce trou à rat qu'est la réserve… »

« T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE DIRE ÇA. » Cette fois, j'ai criée. Je perds patience, je le sens. « Il ne m'a rien demandé, j'y pense toute seule. Je fais passer mon couple avant toute chose. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller dans une grande fac pour avoir un avenir. Je connais tout le monde en ville, et je commence à connaître du monde à la réserve, _chez moi_ , et j'ai bien l'intention d'y vivre pour le restant de ma vie. J'ai bien l'intention de m'y marier avec un loup-garou, d'y fonder une famille et d'y crever comme tout être humain. C'est ça que tu voulais entendre ? »

Parfois, il faut dire les choses de manière crue, et c'est ce que je viens de faire. Quand j'ai rencontré Edward, j'étais nouvelle et le fait qu'il s'intéresse à moi le rendait plus attirant à mes yeux, mais ça m'a aussi attiré pas mal d'ennuis, comme me faire traquer par un vampire fou furieux.

« C'est ma vie, Edward. Tu m'as quitté et j'ai avancé malgré que oui, ça m'a anéantie que tu m'aies abandonné comme une merde, mais j'ai avancé. Je me suis relevée grâce à la meute. Je fais partie de la meute. Je lui appartiens, et j'appartiens à Paul. Il faut que tu arrêtes de vouloir à tout prix me récupérer, parce que tu vas finir par te faire tuer. »

« Je ne peux pas effacer ce que je ressens. Bella, je t'aime encore. » m'avoue-t-il.

« Non, c'est faux parce qu'on n'est pas fait l'un pour l'autre. » je réplique. « Edward, l'imprégnation c'est du sérieux. Avec Paul, c'est du sérieux. Je n'aurais pas accepté de vivre avec lui alors que j'ai encore deux mois de lycée devant moi, et je n'aurais certainement pas couché avec lui si je n'étais pas sûre à cent pour cent que nous étions faits pour passer notre vie ensemble. La personne qui est faite pour toi est quelque part sur cette Terre, et tu vas la trouver, à condition que tu me laisses partir. »

« Avec ces chiens ? » crache-t-il. « Ils sont dangereux. »

« Je suis en sécurité avec eux, bien plus en sécurité que je ne l'ai été avec toi. »

Rien que le fait de l'avoir entendu traiter mes amis de _chiens_ , ça me met en pétard, et le venin dans ma voix s'en fait ressentir.

« Ce ne sont pas eux qui m'ont fait _ça…_ » j'ai relevé la manche de ma veste et je lui montre la cicatrice en forme de lune que j'ai au poignet droit, et que je garderais tout ma vie. « C'est un taré de _ton_ espèce qui a essayé de me tuer, et même si je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie, j'ai aussi une cicatrice sur le bras que je vais garder longtemps par ta faute. Ah, je n'ai pas encore fini. » je le stoppe avant qu'il n'essaye de se défendre. « J'ai failli crever littéralement de froid par ta faute, et deux vampires ont encore essayés de me tuer. Je suis vivante grâce à la meute. Ils ont tué Laurent et Victoria parce qu'ils voulaient ma peau, tandis que toi et ta famille vous m'avez abandonné. Tu reviens dans ma vie en t'introduisant dans ma maison en pleine nuit, tu me harcèles, tu pousses Angela et tu me kidnappes ? »

« Je ne lui ai pas fait mal, et elle n'avait qu'à rester à l'écart. » réussit-il à répliquer.

« Mais je parle à un mur c'est pas po… »

Je m'arrête en pleine phrase. Une douleur lancinante me déchire la poitrine jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme. _Paul._ Une plainte s'échappe de mes lèvres, et je dois m'appuyer contre l'arbre qui se trouve derrière moi pour garder mon équilibre. Bon sang, il est en colère et… il souffre. Tel que je le connais, il va croire que je l'ai abandonné pour retourner avec Edward. Non. Non. NON !

 _« Bella, est-ce que ça va ? »_

Je musèle la douleur et je plante mon regard dans celui de mon abruti et suicidaire d'ex. La haine qui doit se refléter dans mes prunelles le fait reculer. Bien.

« Paul est au courant que tu m'as enlevé, espèce d'imbécile, et je ressens absolument tout ce qu'il ressent. Est-ce que tu sais dans quel état il doit être ? Combien de temps ça va me prendre pour réussir à le calmer ? »

« Tu… tu ne vas pas t'approcher de lui. » me dit-il.

J'entends un soupçon d'autorité dans sa voix. Putain, il est plus con que je ne pensais.

« Je… Ne… Suis… Pas… A… Toi… » je dis en détachant chaque mot.

 _« Bella ! »_

Je reconnais la voix d'Alice, et c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je suis contente d'entendre sa voix. Je réussis, le temps de quelques secondes, à calmer les battements hystériques de mon cœur, et je me redresse pour voir le reste des Cullen approcher, ou du moins les quatre qui font semblant d'aller au lycée. Etrange, Rosalie a l'air inquiète pour moi.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » me demande-t-elle en se rapprochant.

« Oui, mais il faut que je retourne auprès de Paul. » je lui réponds, en récupérant mon sac que j'ai laissé tomber par terre quand Edward m'a emmené ici. « Tu peux me ramener ? »

« Si tu veux. » me dit-elle.

« Bella… »

« Toi tu la fermes. » claque Jasper, qui coupe la parole à son frère. « Non mais t'es complètement malade ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de kidnapper Bella au beau milieu du lycée ? Tu cherches à tous nous faire tuer ? »

« Je voulais simplement lui parler. » se défend ce crétin.

« Elle ne veut pas te parler, merde. » réplique Emmett. « T'en as pas marre de jouer au con ? Laisse-la s'en aller. »

Je ravale les larmes qui menacent de couler, et je commence à marcher en direction du lycée, ou du moins je pense prendre la bonne direction. La colère de Paul s'amplifie et je manque de trébucher, mais la douce poigne de Rosalie me rattrape. Je suis étonnée de sentir autant de délicatesse émaner d'elle, connaissant notre passif.

« Merci ! » je lui dis.

« De rien, allez, avançons plus vite. J'ai peur que Paul ne reste pas de son côté de la frontière très longtemps. » me dit-elle.

Emmett nous rejoint, et nous marchons pendant une dizaine de minutes, quand mon cœur se met à battre plus vite, et que mes deux gardes du corps se figent.

« Il se rapproche, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, mais les garçons le retiennent et… Jacob approche. » me dit Emmett.

En effet, je vois mon meilleur ami courir vers moi sur ses deux pieds, et non sur ses quatre pattes. Je cours jusqu'à lui et me jette dans ses bras.

« Dieu merci, tu vas bien. » dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

« Il est où ? » je demande, sans avoir besoin de préciser de qui je parle.

« Quelques mètres derrière, les garçons essayent de le retenir, mais ce n'est pas facile. » me répond-il en s'écartant. « Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

« Oui, j'ai juste besoin d'être près de Paul. »

Il acquiesce et me prends la main pour m'emmener jusqu'à mon autre moitié, mais à peine ai-je fais deux pas que je m'arrête, et que je me retourne vers Emmett et Rosalie.

« Euh, merci ! » je déglutis. Je n'en veux pas vraiment à Emmett, ni à Rosalie. Depuis leur retour, ils n'ont fait que respecter mon besoin d'espace. « Dites… dites à Jasper que je ne lui en veux pas. »

« Compte sur nous ! » m'assure Emmett, qui compris de quoi je parlais.

« Et euh, Rosalie, je te promets de profiter pleinement de ma vie humaine. »

Le sourire qu'elle me lance est le plus rayonnant et le plus sincère que je n'ai jamais vu se peindre sur son visage. Dès à présent, nous serons de vraies amies toutes les deux. Mais avant de penser à développer cette amitié, je dois retrouver mon loup et l'apaiser. Je suis Jacob quelques mètres plus loin, et ce que je vois me terrifie. La forme immense et grise qui caractérise mon amour se déchaîne sous les crocs et les masses de nos amis. Seuls Seth et Leah ont gardés leurs formes humaines. J'ai peur qu'il ne blesse un de ses frères, alors je me détache de Jacob et je m'interpose entre Paul et la forme de loup de Sam. Des grognements m'entourent, mais je m'en fou royalement.

« Bella, t'es dingue recule. » me dit Leah.

« Non, vous reculez ! » je leur réponds. « Allez bande d'abrutis sur pattes, reculez et laissez-moi faire. »

« Bella… »

« Jacob, pour une fois depuis que je sors avec Paul, faites-moi un peu confiance, _putain_. »

Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'ils m'entendent tous dire un gros mot. Encore une fois, je m'en fou. Mon regard ne quitte pas celui de Paul, et même si sa colère est omniprésente en moi, je la balaye d'un revers de la main en lui envoyant une dose de tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui.

« Paul, calme-toi, je suis là ! »


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

 _Paul_

Non, c'est impossible. Non, il n'a pas osé l'enlever ? J'ai dû mal entendre. Oui c'est ça, j'ai mal entendu. Ce satané buveur de sang n'aurait pas osé emmener Bella contre sa volonté. _Si, il l'a fait_ … C'est un vrai cauchemar. La rage s'empare de moi alors que je m'engouffre dans les bois, éclatant dans ma seconde nature. J'ai éclaté mes vêtements au passage, tant pis. Je dois la récupérer. Je dois la retrouver et la ramener avec moi. _Chez nous._ Il le faut. Elle m'appartient. Ce buveur de sang se prend pour qui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il n'a pas compris quand je lui ai dit de rester loin d'elle ? _Elle m'a abandonnée… Elle est repartie avec lui…_ Putain, elle va fermer sa gueule celle-là ? Bella ne m'a pas abandonnée. Elle n'en a pas le droit, et je ressens sa peur m'envahir. Une peur qu'elle finît par contrôler, mais elle est toujours présente, autant qu'elle doit ressentir ma colère, ma rage. Merde, merde, merde. Il est mort. Je jure sur les Anciens que je vais lui faire la peau.

 _« Paul, calme-toi… »_

Jared… Je n'écoute pas ce qu'il dit et je continue de courir si vite que j'ai dépassé la frontière. Quelque chose me percute et je me retrouve par terre, coincé sous le poids de mon trou du cul d'Alpha.

 _« Arrête, on n'a pas le droit de passer… » me dit Sam, qui ne semble pas avoir entendu mon insulte. « Oh si, je t'ai entendu, mais t'es en colère alors je laisse couler pour cette fois. Calme-toi. »_

 _« Dégage ! Je vais lui arracher la tête. »_

Il a beau être l'Alpha, je suis trop en rogne pour écouter qui que ce soit. Je me dégage de son gros cul sans problème et je repars à l'assaut. Je n'ai même pas besoin de renifler son odeur, je peux la suivre rien que par notre lien. Nouvel affront. Embry et Quil font rempart sous leur forme de louveteaux. Merde, depuis quand ils sont devenus aussi fort ? Putain, avoir une nana leur a fait pousser des couilles à ces deux guignols. J'essaye de me dégager, mais ils sont coriaces ces loosers.

 _« Vas-y, insulte-nous autant que tu veux, si ça peut te soulager. » me dit Embry._

 _« Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre vous alors foutez-le camp, bande de connards. »_

 _« Tu vas déclencher une guerre si tu continues. » dit Quil._

 _« Ce fils de pute a déjà commencé. »_

Je vois la forme de Jacob s'en aller, et reprendre sa forme humaine. Qu'est-ce que ce con fabrique ? Il a le droit de passer la frontière, et moi non ? De toute façon, je l'ai déjà franchi.

 _« Allez vieux, ressaisis-toi bon sang. » me presse Jared._

Mais je ne veux pas me ressaisir. L'autre connard de vampire a enlevé ma Bella. Il a enlevé MA BELLA !

 _« Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien, elle sait se défendre. » me dit Embry, qui continuait de me pousser en arrière._

Lui et l'autre gringalet commencent sérieusement à me casser les couilles. Un grondement furieux monte dans ma poitrine et j'envoie valdinguer ces deux boulets. Je m'en veux de faire du mal à mes frères, mais mon âme-sœur, ma moitié, est retenue je ne sais où par son ex, et elle est terrifiée. Et ça me rend malade. J'ai une furieuse envie de frapper sur tout ce qui bouge, et si mes frères ne se dégagent pas, c'est eux que je vais fracasser. Je m'apprête à repartir chercher Bella, quand Sam me fait barrage.

 _« Putain Sam, casse-toi de là. Ne m'empêche surtout pas de passer. »_

 _« Ne m'oblige pas à t'ordonner de te calmer. » me prévint-il de sa grosse voix d'Alpha._

J'ai trop la rage pour l'écouter. Je ne veux écouter personne. Tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver Bella, et m'assurer qu'elle ne m'a pas abandonnée.

 _« Arrête un peu avec tes conneries. » claque la voix de Jared. « Je croyais que t'avais fini de croire que tu n'en valais pas la peine. Bella ne t'a pas abandonné, tocard. »_

 _« Sors de ma tête ! »_

L'odeur de Bella me frappe, et ça me rend dingue. Je réussis à passer au travers de Sam mais mes frères reviennent à la charge. Bordel de merde, j'en ai ras le cul. On se bat, jusqu'à ce que Bella n'apparaisse dans mon champ de vision. Juste devant moi, alors que je m'apprêtais à me ruer sur Sam. Son regard s'ancre au mien. La colère diminue peu à peu, mon cœur s'apaise mais la rage qui m'oppresse depuis ce qui me semble être une éternité, a du mal à disparaitre.

 _« Bella, t'es dingue recule. » dit Leah._

 _« Non, vous reculez ! »_ Sa voix m'atteint en plein cœur, et je commence à ressentir une certaine sérénité. _« Allez bande d'abrutis sur pattes, reculez et laissez-moi faire. »_

 _« Bella… »_

 _« Jacob, pour une fois depuis que je sors avec Paul, faites-moi un peu confiance, putain. »_

Ses yeux ne me quittent pas, malgré la surprise de mes frères pour avoir entendu Bella dire un gros mot. Je déteins sur elle, et j'en suis très fier. Elle disait rarement des gros mots quand je l'ai connu. Aujourd'hui, elle est capable de jurer comme un charretier si elle en a envie.

 _« Paul, calme-toi, je suis là ! »_

Mais je suis très calme, enfin, c'est ce que je crois. J'ai conscience d'avoir toujours les babines retroussées, mais c'est parce qu'à mesure qu'elle s'approche de moi, je sens l'odeur de l'autre connard sur elle. Je grogne, mais elle ne sourcille même pas, contrairement à Jacob qui est sur le point d'intervenir.

 _« Regarde-moi chéri. »_ Elle continue de me regarder, et de s'avancer doucement tout en levant la main droite. _« Je vais bien, d'accord ? Alors s'il te plaît, calme-toi. »_

 _« Jared, dis-lui qu'elle sent comme l'autre connard. »_

Il s'éclipse pour ne pas être à poil devant Bella, et revient lui dire mon message. Durant tout ce temps, elle ne me quitte pas des yeux.

 _« Je sais, cet enfoiré m'a porté et contre ma volonté je te le jure. »_ me dit-elle. Son amour me transperce le cœur. _« Arrête de grogner, et reprends ta forme humaine qu'on puisse rentrer chez nous, et que je puisse brûler ces vêtements pour ne plus avoir son odeur sur moi. Tu sais bien que je ne serai jamais reparti avec lui. Je t'aime Paul. Je t'aime, et je veux faire ma vie avec toi. Je veux continuer à me réveiller tous les matins à tes côtés, et des tas d'autres trucs qu'il est hors de question que je dise devant tes obsédés de frères. »_

Tout le monde se retient de rire, sauf Quil et Embry, qui laissent échapper des feulements amusés.

 _« Bouffons ! »_

 _« S'il te plaît ! » m'implore-t-elle._

Soudain, sans que je ne m'en sois aperçus, la main de Bella se pose sur mon museau. Mes frères se tendent… mais qu'est-ce qu'ils croient ces toquards ? Je ne pourrais jamais la blesser, même si je devenais fou. Je retrousse les babines à cette pensée, mais ça ne dure pas, car Bella continue de me regarder comme s'il n'y avait que nous dans cette forêt. Qu'est-ce que je fous encore sur quatre pattes ? Mon corps se détend, surtout grâce au lien que je partage avec Bella. Petit à petit, je redeviens humain. Je perds le contact de la main de Bella, et la seconde suivante, je suis accroupi sur le sol terreux de la forêt, à poil, le souffle court. Merde, redevenir humain ne fait que redoubler ma colère. Je sens que je perds les pédales une nouvelle fois…

 _« Bella, non, il va… »_

Mais Jacob ferme sa gueule, parce que Bella s'agenouille à ma hauteur et se jette dans mes bras si vite que je faillis tomber à la renverse. Outre l'odeur évidente et dégueulasse de sangsue qui émane d'elle, son propre parfum reprend le dessus et m'apaise. Je la serre contre moi, et la colère s'évapore. Pour l'instant. Maintenant qu'elle est dans mes bras, saine et sauve, je peux respirer de nouveau. Sa bouche dans mon cou, contre ma peau, nos cœurs se remettent à battre en même temps, avec la même intensité. Je peux le sentir s'harmoniser au mien. La peur de la perdre avait été si intense. Oui je l'ai cru, l'espace d'un instant. J'ai bien cru l'avoir perdue pour toujours alors que nous étions si heureux. J'entends vaguement les gars s'éloigner. Je suis tellement obnubilé par la présence de Bella dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés à nous étreindre, par terre et à genoux, moi à poil et elle habillée. Trop habillée. Peut-être cinq minutes. Peut-être une heure. Je ne sais pas. Quand enfin, on s'écarte l'un de l'autre, je me rends compte que nous sommes seuls. La meute nous a laissée entre nous.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Ce sont les seuls mots que je réussis à prononcer pour le moment.

« Oui, oui ça va. » m'assure-t-elle. « On parlera de tout ça une fois qu'on sera à la maison, et que je me serai débarrassé de l'odeur de cet abruti. »

Beaucoup plus calme, je me relève et m'éloigne pour me transformer. Pour la toute première fois, Bella grimpe sur mon dos. Elle n'est pas nerveuse, au contraire. Je sens son excitation grimper en flèche à mesure que je fais un pas. Quand je la sens se cramponner à ma fourrure, je m'élance avec prudence, mais je ne ralentis pas pour autant. Arrivée à quelques mètres de chez moi, je fais descendre Bella de mon dos, et je reprends de nouveau ma forme humaine. Le ciel se met à gronder comme un écho à ma propre rage intérieure, crachant les premières gouttes de pluie de la journée. Bella s'élance jusqu'à la porte qui donne sur la buanderie que mon père avait agrandi pour ma mère, lui donnant tout l'espace nécessaire pour s'occuper du linge. Un espace que Bella s'était approprié sans problème. Je la rejoins, et referme la porte derrière moi, donnant un tour de clé. Je ne la verrouille jamais, sauf la nuit. La réserve ne craint pas comme dans les grandes villes. Tout le monde connait tout le monde dans notre réserve, et on avait une confiance absolue en chacun de nous et envers les autres. Je suis conscient d'être toujours à poil, mais je m'en fiche. Je suis chez moi, et si j'ai envie de me balader à poil, je ne vais pas me gêner. Bella est en train de se déshabiller elle aussi, mais parce que ses vêtements sont mouillés. Et aussi parce qu'elle sent le vampire. Quelle horreur ! Dos à moi, elle enlève ses chaussures, et quand c'est fait, je me colle à elle sans aucune honte. On est très épanoui sexuellement, mais on n'a encore rien fait dans la buanderie. Rien qu'à l'idée de la hisser sur la machine à laver pour lui faire l'amour m'excite encore plus. Oui, je vais utiliser le sexe pour évacuer toute cette tension qui coule dans mes veines depuis le moment où j'ai appris que ce connard avait emmené Bella. Je la retourne et la pousse doucement contre la machine, et je m'agenouille, les mains sur son pantalon que je défais. Sa respiration s'accélère. Elle décolle les hanches de la machine pour que je puisse lui baiser ce foutu pantalon. Je lui laisse ses sous-vêtements, je les lui arracherais avec les dents plus tard. Je pose ma bouche sur ses cuisses, je remonte jusqu'à l'aine, mourant d'envie de glisser ma langue en elle. Mais je me retiens. _Pour l'instant._ Je souris intérieurement, parce que je vais le faire plus tard, je me connais. Il n'y a pas un jour où, depuis qu'on fait l'amour, je n'ai pas la tête entre ses délicieuses cuisses. Elle est à moi. _A MOI !_

« D'habitude, tu me les arraches. » me dit-elle, en glissant ses index sous l'élastique de sa culotte.

« Ne me tente pas. » je dis en me relevant pour l'embrasser. Hum, ça fait du bien. Merde, même ses cheveux empestent le vampire. « A la douche. »

Mes mains sous ses genoux, je la soulève sans mal. Elle est si légère. Ses bras autour de mon cou, elle y enfoui son visage et je l'entends inspirer mon odeur à pleins poumons. Quand je sens sa langue lécher ma peau, _putain de merde._ Je n'ai pas le temps d'entrer dans la salle de bain, alors que je n'ai plus qu'à faire un pas. Je la plaque contre le mur, entortille ses cheveux dans ma main pour tirer sa tête en arrière. Elle se mord la lèvre d'un air satisfait. Oh oui, je déteins sur elle. Elle aime mon côté brutal, parce qu'elle sait que je ne lui ferais jamais mal pour la faire souffrir. Je ne la brutaliserais jamais comme certains connards le font avec leurs femmes. Bella est un trésor. Elle est ma raison d'être, ma raison de vivre et de respirer. Son corps et le mien ne font qu'un contre ce mur. Je lui ai déchiré la culotte, me jurant de lui racheter un ensemble. Allez savoir comment, alors que j'étais déjà enfoui au plus profond d'elle, elle a réussi à enlever son soutien-gorge. Putain. Elle est trop sexy. Une main dans son dos, l'autre à plat contre le mur, je me mouvais en elle tout en fourrant ma langue dans sa bouche. Elle me rend cette pelle avec autant de force, d'autant plus que ses hanches claquent contre les miennes. Elle me griffe la base de la nuque, et je m'enfonce plus profondément en elle. Ça nous propulse un orgasme monumental. Immobile, toujours en elle contre ce mur, que je m'étonne n'est pas fissuré, je la garde dans mes bras. Ses jambes autour de moi, son souffle se mêle au mien et on est couvert de sueur. Un sourire niait se dessine sur le beau visage de mon ange, et je me surprends à l'imiter. On explose de rire devant le comique de la situation. Une fois sous la douche, je me transforme totalement. Je prends soin de ma Bella. Je lui lave les cheveux, son corps de déesse pour faire partir cette odeur répugnante de vampire, et qui fini par disparaitre pour mon plus grand soulagement. Alors que je suis en train de lui masser les cheveux avec son shampoing, elle se retourne pour me faire face. Elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrasse, puis, elle ferme les yeux. Ça lui fait du bien, je le sens. Une fois propre, tous les deux, je sors le premier de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille puis, j'en enroule une autour de ma Bella, masquant son corps de rêve. Là encore, avec une autre serviette, je la tourne dos à moi, et je lui sèche les cheveux. Si elle est surprise, elle ne dit rien, mais notre lien parle pour elle.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que l'imprégnation transformerait ma vie à ce point. M'imprégner de Bella a été la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver, même si nos débuts ont été tumultueux, notamment l'avoir gardé caché pendant plus de deux mois. Ça n'avait pas aidé notre entente, mais j'avais un pote en or qui m'a fait voir mes quatre vérités en face, et Bella qui ne m'a pas laissé tomber. Elle m'a rassurée quand j'en avais besoin. Elle m'a répété maintes fois qu'elle voulait être avec moi. Perdre mes parents, ça a détruit ma vie. Bella l'a reconstruite par son amour, sa beauté et sa patience. Je l'aime plus que tout. Si elle venait à disparaitre, ma vie s'écroulerait de nouveau, sans plus aucune chance de survie. Elle doit sentir mon trouble car une forte dose d'amour traverse notre lien. _Elle est avec toi, bien vivante et décidée à rester près de toi, pauvre tâche._ C'est vrai, elle est avec moi. Rien qu'avec moi. Je finis de lui sécher les cheveux, bien qu'ils restent un peu humides. Ça lui va tellement bien. Elle se tourne dans mes bras et m'embrasse.

« Je vais m'habiller. » me chuchote-t-elle contre ma bouche.

« Tu peux aussi bien rester comme ça. » je lui dis, alors qu'elle se dirige déjà hors de la salle de bain.

Sur le seuil, elle s'arrête et me regarde.

« Tu veux dire, _comme ça_? » Elle défait sa serviette, qui tombe par terre. Son corps nu fait dresser mon pénis sous ma propre serviette. « Je crois que tu rêves. »

Elle disparait dans notre chambre. Je la suis, me moquant de mon érection, et je la regarde s'habiller d'un shorty ultra moulant noir, et d'une brassière de sport assortie. Putain, où a-t-elle appris à s'habiller aussi sexy ? Quand je l'ai connu, c'est à peine si elle mettait des vêtements près du corps. Elle attrape un short dans mes affaires, s'approche de moi et me fourre le short dans les mains. La seconde suivante, elle m'a enlevé ma serviette. D'un coup d'œil, elle regarde mon érection et arque les sourcils, puis, reporte son regard sur moi.

« Cache-moi ça, avant qu'on ne doive retourner sous la douche. »

« Et, si je veux rester à poil, hum ? » je dis en esquissant un rictus. « Après tout, je suis chez moi. »

« Libre à toi, mais interdiction de m'arracher mes vêtements. » me dit-elle. « Je vais préparer le dîner. Je suis affamée. »

Elle me l'a dit d'une manière si sensuelle que je jure d'avoir senti mon sexe tressauter au son de sa voix. J'ai frôlé l'orgasme rien qu'à l'entente de sa voix. _Ok débile, respire !_ Je fais taire ce putain de désir qui met cinq bonnes minutes à redescendre, et j'enfile le short que j'ai dans les mains. Je retrouve Bella dans la cuisine, en train d'éplucher des pommes de terre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a prévu de faire pour le dîner, mais une chose est sûre, le plat sera totalement vide à la fin du repas. Elle cuisine comme une déesse, et tout ce qu'elle prépare fini dans mon estomac. Je la regarde faire, comme à chaque fois. Le silence est pesant, et mon sentiment d'insécurité revient à la charge le temps de quelques secondes.

 _« Tu as cru que j'étais retourné avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Et voilà, la discussion que je ne voulais pas va avoir lieu malgré moi. Je me rends compte que Bella a cessé d'éplucher les patates, et qu'elle s'essuie les mains sur le tablier qu'elle a attaché autour de la taille. Mince, ça m'empêche de voir ce sublime ensemble moulant noir qu'elle porte en dessous.

« Tu réponds à ma question, s'il te plaît ? » me dit-elle en détachant son tablier.

 _« Yes ! » je me dis en pensée._ « On est vraiment obligé d'avoir cette conversation maintenant ? »

« Oui, sinon on en parlera jamais. » Elle pose le tablier sur la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise, et croise les bras comme pour se réchauffer. Mais je sais qu'elle n'a pas froid, elle est simplement… tendue. Elle aussi ne veut pas parler de ce qui s'est passé. « Chéri, je te connais bien, et ta peur m'a presque anéanti. A l'instant même où Edward m'a attrapé, j'ai su que tu allais péter les plombs, mais j'ai su aussi que tu avais pensé que je t'avais abandonné, ce qui est totalement faux. Tu sais bien que je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille. »

« Oui, je le sais. » je finis par répondre. Non, je ne suis pas énervé. « Et tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'y avoir cru l'espace d'une seconde. Tout allait tellement bien entre nous avant que ces vampires ne reviennent dans ta vie. Je veux retrouver ce qu'on partageait il y a encore un mois de ça, quand je te faisais tourner la tête pour te prouver que j'étais digne de toi, et que je n'étais pas qu'un pauvre paumé orphelin qui avait peur de perdre la seule personne qui avait redonné un sens à sa vie. »

Ça fait très fleur bleue et petit péteux qui veut se la jouer romantique, mais je n'en ai rien à branler. Le retour des Cullen a mis à sac tout ce qu'on a commencé à construire avec Bella. Je la déposais au lycée le matin, et je n'avais qu'une hâte, la retrouver pour l'embrasser et lui dire des cochonneries pour la faire rougir. Maintenant, je passe la journée à me demander si l'autre con n'a pas dérapé avec _MA_ femme. _Ta femme ? Prétentieux._ Aujourd'hui, j'ai cru que mon monde allait s'écrouler.

« Rien n'a changé. » me dit Bella, me sortant de mes réflexions. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Edward changer quoi que ce soit entre toi et moi. C'est de l'histoire ancienne d'accord ? Et si tu doutes encore, je te promets que tu ne vas plus me toucher jusqu'à ce que ça te rentre dans ton crâne d'abruti. »

Elle m'a traitée d'abruti ? Je prends sur moi pour ne pas exploser… Attends, non, elle s'oserait pas.

« Tu me priverais de sexe ? » je demande, ignorant si je dois rire ou la supplier à genoux de ne surtout pas me priver de son corps.

Elle s'approche de moi, glisse ses mains sur mon torse et les noue derrière ma nuque. Se hissant à ma hauteur, elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et me dit :

« Je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde, alors si tu ne veux pas qu'on en arrive là, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

« T'attacher au lit et te faire oublier ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Elle rit, et je me sens mieux. Beaucoup mieux. C'est vrai quoi, merde. Pourquoi je douterais, _encore_?

« Je te promets que j'en ai fini avec les doutes. »

« T'as intérêt. » me dit-elle. « T'es l'amour de ma vie Paul Lahote, et on va élever notre famille dans cette maison. Si… bien sûr t'as envie d'avoir des enfants. »

Elle ne me pose pas vraiment la question, si ? Devant mon absence de réaction, elle se fige.

« Je rêve, tu doutes de moi ? » je demande, surpris qu'elle pense que je ne veuille pas d'enfants. « Bella, je suis surpris que tu me poses cette question. Evidemment que je veux des enfants. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'en voudrais pas ? Attends, tu ne serais pas enceinte pas hasard ? »

« Quoi ? Non. Non ! » Elle lève les yeux au ciel, comme si ma question était absurde. « Tu crois que je pourrais te cacher une chose pareille ? Je voulais juste savoir si on avait les mêmes… envies, c'est tout. »

« Ma belle, j'ai l'intention de te faire un gosse dès que tu me donneras ton feu vert. » je lui dis, glissant ma main droite le long de son corps pour m'aventurer jusqu'à une de ses fesses. « On commence quand tu veux. »

« Attends que je termine le lycée, ensuite on verra. »

Le lycée, ça se termine quand déjà ? Elle m'embrasse, insère sa langue dans ma bouche et j'en oublie la date de son diplôme. Ma main gauche rejoint l'autre, à savoir sur le petit cul rond de Bella que je malaxe, et je m'apprête à la soulever quand…

 _Toc toc toc !_

Merde, qui peut bien venir me faire chier à un moment pareil ? Putain, c'est Sam. Je ressens ses vibrations de Chef m'atteindre.

« Je reviens. » je dis à Bella en m'écartant. « C'est Sam ! »

Aussi déçue que moi de devoir arrêter ce qu'on était en train de faire, elle quitte mes bras et remet son tablier. Quel con, il tombe vraiment au mauvais moment. Je vais lui ouvrir. Il est tout seul. Tant mieux, je ne suis pas d'humeur à vouloir tailler une bavette avec mes frères. J'ai envie de rester chez moi et à faire l'amour à Bella encore et encore.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » je demande sans préambule.

« On peut parler ? » demande-t-il à son tour.

Je sors sur le perron, et ferme la porte derrière moi.

« De quoi tu peux bien vouloir me parler à cette heure ? »

« Je venais voir comment tu allais. » me dit-il.

« Je vais bien. » je réponds en m'appuyant à côté de la porte.

« Et… comment va Bella ? »

Merde, il est tendu. Il évite presque mon regard. Je dis bien _presque_ , parce que je vois l'éclat d'inquiétude briller dans ses yeux. Je sais que je ne suis pas une flèche, mais je ne suis pas non plus un gros débile. Je comprends en deux secondes pourquoi il est si inquiet.

« T'es en train de te foutre de ma gueule, ce n'est pas possible. » ma voix n'est plus qu'un son rauque, mais je garde mon sang-froid. Il reste mon Alpha, mais je n'hésiterais pas à lui mettre une raclée s'il va trop loin. « T'es venu jusqu'ici pour t'assurer que Bella n'avait rien. »

« Tu as réagis plutôt mal… »

L'enculé !

« Et alors ? Parce que j'ai pété les plombs tu crois que je suis assez fou pour blesser Bella ? Non mais vous me prenez pour qui ? Je sais que j'ai des défauts et que je suis un gros connard, mais jamais je ne blesserais Bella. Que je sois en colère ou non. »

« Ouais, je disais ça aussi. » réplique Sam. « Et regarde Emily. »

Il est sérieusement en train de me chauffer.

« Je ne suis pas toi, Sam. » je rétorque en me décollant de la porte. Non, je ne vais pas lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule, même si j'en meurs d'envie. « Ce n'est pas parce que t'as fait une bourde qu'on va tous forcément suivre ton exemple. Bella et moi on partage quelque chose d'inexplicable. J'étais calme à la minute où elle est apparue avec Jacob. Elle était devant moi et j'allais bien, mais vous avez tous cru que j'allais devenir incontrôlable, alors que c'était tout le contraire. Bella va bien, je vais bien, et tu vas trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour patrouiller cette nuit, j'ai besoin d'être avec Bella. Bonsoir ! »

Je coupe court à notre entrevue qui me casse sérieusement les couilles, et je rentre chez moi. Je ferme la porte à clé, prends une grosse inspiration et retourne voir Bella. Assise à table, elle était encore en train d'éplucher les patates.

« Tu m'aides ? »

Elle est calme. Etrange ! Elle a dû ressentir que la conversation avec Sam ne s'était pas bien passée.

« Tu ne vas pas me demander… ce que Sam voulait ? »

« Très bien, qu'est-ce que Sam voulait ? » demande-t-elle sans s'arrêter sa tâche.

« S'assurer que je ne t'avais pas fait de mal. » je réponds avec la même nonchalance qu'elle.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire que c'est un con, et je souris parce que c'est exactement ce que je pense. Mon Alpha est un con ! Je vais me placer derrière elle, dégage ses cheveux de son cou, et lui dit :

« Tu sais que je t'aime ? »

« C'est moi, ou ma cuisine, que tu aimes ? » plaisante-t-elle, en tournant la tête vers moi.

« Un peu les deux. » j'avoue, avant de rire. « Je t'aime Bella, et même si je devais péter les plombs à nouveau, je ne te blesserais jamais. Je ne suis pas comme Sam. »

« Je le sais bien. » m'assure-t-elle, avant de me mordre le menton. Hum, elle a envie de jouer. « Aide-moi à finir le dîner, qu'on puisse jouer un peu sur cette table. »

Le loup en moi a dressé la tête – et la queue, à l'entente du mot _jouer_. Elle veut jouer ? _Profites-en, parce que quand vous aurez des gosses, fini les jeux sexuels._ Cette conscience commence sérieusement à me faire chier. Je fais la sourde oreille, embrasse Bella dans le cou, et me redresse pour l'aider. Je vais prendre un couteau, et je m'assois à côté de mon amour. Ensemble, on fait un gratin dauphinois, qui est à tomber par terre une fois prêt. Je n'en ai pas laissé une seule miette. C'est une vraie déesse culinaire.

Il est plus de 23 heures. Je suis allongé dans notre lit, Bella me fait face avec un sourire niais sur le visage. On vient _encore_ de faire l'amour, et je me dis qu'en continuant comme on le fait, elle va finir par tomber enceinte avant qu'elle n'ait obtenue son diplôme de fin d'année. Moi, ça ne me dérangerait pas, mais je dois me concentrer sur ce qu'elle veut, _elle_. Je sais que son désir d'aller à l'université est très grand, et c'est une discussion que l'on n'a pas encore eue, mais je suis prêt à la suivre où elle décide d'aller.

« Il faut que tu y ailles. » me dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Non ! » je réponds, faisant glisser mes doigts le long de son bras. « J'ai dit à Sam que je ne patrouillerais pas cette nuit. »

« Monsieur se rebelle. » sourit-elle en ouvrant ses yeux fatigués. « Une vraie nuit dans tes bras. Qu'est-ce que ça me plaît ! »

Comme un con, je souris. Depuis que Bella et moi sommes ensemble, je souris beaucoup plus qu'avant. Je suis bien plus heureux, plus… épanoui. Comme avant la mort de mes parents.

« J'aime te voir sourire. » me dit-elle. Elle ramène sa main sur la bouche, et touche mes lèvres du bout des doigts. « Tu es heureux avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien plus que je n'aurais pu l'espérer. »

Elle puise dans ses dernières forces pour m'embrasser, avant de laisser échapper le plus gros bâillement qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. J'éteins la lumière de la lampe de chevet, j'attire Bella dans mes bras, et elle s'endort aussi sec. Je nous ai épuisé, avec tout ce sexe, mais les effets du rituel vont s'estomper, et on deviendra un couple moins… obsédé, on va dire. Moi, je le serais toujours, mais pas Bella. A moins qu'elle ne se révèle un côté caché, ce qui ne me déplairait pas. A mon tour, je finis par m'endormir. Ce fut une journée pourri, mais au moins, à la fin de cette journée, c'est moi qui ait _« gagné »._ Bella est revenu vers moi malgré tout ce que j'ai pu pensé au début de notre histoire, et malgré les efforts d'un vampire pour me la ravir.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

30 Juin 2010 !

 _Bella_

Ça y est, je suis enfin diplômé. Je peux dire _adieu_ au lycée. Il était temps. Depuis que les Cullen sont revenus dans ma vie, je n'aimais plus aller au lycée pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils m'ont gâchés ce plaisir. Surtout Edward et Alice, à toujours vouloir me parler, me convaincre de revenir vers eux etc… J'allais au lycée avec la boule au ventre, et même après l'incident _kidnapping_. Je n'ai pas revu Edward après son pétage de plombs – oui, parce qu'il faut être carrément cinglé pour enlever l'âme-sœur de son ennemi mortel. Je n'ai appris qu'à mon retour en cours que Carlisle avait exigé que son fils rejoigne des membres de leur famille en Alaska, afin de prendre de la distance avec moi. Emmett et Jasper avaient été chargés de l'y accompagner, et ils étaient tous les deux revenus quelques jours plus tard. Alice m'avait présentée ses excuses, que j'avais acceptés, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Je n'étais pas prête de redevenir super amie avec elle. Ma famille, ce sont les Quileute. Plus les Cullen. Je ne les traitais plus comme des étrangers, certes. Je les saluais au lycée, mais je ne m'asseyais pas avec eux à la cafétéria.

De toute façon, j'ai passé les dernières semaines à réviser d'arrache pieds avec mes amis. Lauren m'a grandement remercié de l'avoir aidé en Sciences, où elle avait obtenu sa meilleure note grâce à moi, et qui lui a permis d'obtenir son diplôme. Pareil pour les autres, bien que Jessica n'ait pas eu besoin de mon aide, vu qu'elle est la Major de notre promo. Son discours a frappé là où il fallait. Parfait pour notre génération. On reçoit notre diplôme des mains de notre Principal, et quand vient mon tour, je sens le regard fier de mon père, et celui plein d'amour de Paul. Mon père ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il s'est levé pour m'applaudir. Je lève les yeux au ciel et rejoint Mike, Lauren, et Tyler. Angela nous rejoint ensuite, puis Eric, et enfin Jessica. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je deviendrais aussi ami avec cette bande, et pourtant.

« Fini le lycée ! » déclare Mike, en enlevant son chapeau de diplômé.

On l'imite tous et hop, nos chapeaux finissent dans les airs.

« On se retrouve tous en septembre à la fac ? » demande Jessica.

Eh oui, on s'est tous inscrit à la même fac, celle de Port Angeles, où on a tous été accepté.

« Bella, t'es sûre que notre petite fac te suffira ? T'es la grosse tête du groupe. » me dit Lauren. « Tu devrais aller dans une grande fac. »

« Ouais, j'en suis sûre ! » je réponds en souriant.

« Dommage que vous ne venez pas à la fête de ce soir. » nous dit Eric, en nous regardant tour à tour, Angela et moi.

Alice avait eu la brillante idée d'organiser une soirée pour les dernières années dans la grande maison de famille. Je sais qu'elle a espoir de m'y voir, mais non, il n'en est pas question.

« Notre propre fête nous attend. » dit Angela. « Mais amusez-vous. »

« Compte sur nous. » dit Mike.

Après un dernier câlin de groupe, Angela et moi retrouvons nos familles et nos amoureux qui étaient en grande discussion. La mère d'Angela est charmée par Embry et ses manières de gentil garçon. Si seulement elle savait que sa fille chérie a une jolie marque de morsure de loup à la naissance de la clavicule. Ça ne fait pas très longtemps qu'ils aient commencés le rituel ces deux-là, mais malgré ça, ils n'ont pas changé ni l'un ni l'autre. Embry est toujours en admiration totale devant mon Angela, et il la couve de belles attentions et de bisous. Ça en devient presque écœurant. Je suis tellement habituée au tempérament sauvage de mon loup, que voir un gars de la meute se comporter de manière si gentille me dérange un peu. Même Jake est plus frivole avec Leah. Mais en même temps, Leah est complètement cinglée. Mon père me prend dans ses bras et me félicite.

« Merci, papa. »

Je regagne les bras rassurants de Paul, qui m'embrasse sur le front.

« Et bien, vous voilà en route pour une nouvelle aventure. » dit la mère d'Angela. « Prêtes pour la fac, les filles ? »

« Maman, peux-tu nous laisser profiter des deux mois d'été qui nous attend, avant de nous bassiner avec la fac ? » demande Angela, qui avait gagné les bras d'Embry. « Oui on va aller à la fac, mais avant j'ai envie de dormir un mois entier. On a tellement révisé que j'ai les neurones qui ont grillés. »

« Mais ça en valait la peine. » lui dit Embry. « T'es une adulte maintenant. »

« Respecte ton aînée, Embry Call. » lui dit Angela, d'un ton faussement sévère.

« Toutes mes excuses. » sourit-il.

Je sens que Paul a envie de rire, et moi aussi j'en ai envie.

« Embry, tu te joins à nous pour déjeuner ? » lui propose le Pasteur Webber.

« Avec plaisir. » accepte Embry.

« Attention, il manque comme quatre. » les prévins-je en souriant.

« Comme tous les garçons de son âge. » sourit Madame Webber.

Après encore quelques minutes de conversation, nous nous rendons sur le parking, et entre-temps, Angela et moi nous débarrassons de nos toges jaunes canaries absolument immonde. Angela avait opté pour un jean moulant, un chemisier noir à manches courtes et d'une paire de bottes plates. Moi, j'ai choisi une jupe patineuse bleue nuit, un haut blanc aux manches mi-longues, et d'une paire de ballerines. Oui, je porte une paire de collants couleur chair, mais quelque chose me dit que je vais devoir en changer avant la fin de la journée. Paul n'a pas vu ma tenue. J'avais quitté la maison avec cette horrible toge jaune, lui disant qu'il verrait ma tenue plus tard, et au vu de ce que je ressens à travers notre lien, ça va être ma fête. D'autant plus que j'ai attaché mes cheveux en un chignon assez serré. Ou plutôt, Claire était venue à la maison pour me coiffer. Quand elle a vue ma tenue, elle a explosé de rire parce qu'elle savait que Paul n'aurait pas la patience d'attendre qu'on soit seul. Et pourtant, il n'a pas trop le choix. Nous nous rendons dans un restaurant à Port Angeles pour fêter notre diplôme. Durant une pause pour nous repoudrer le nez, on va dire, Angela a sorti un élastique de son sac à main, et s'est attaché les cheveux.

« Dis donc, je déteins sur toi, ou quoi ? » je demande en m'essuyant les mains.

« Je meurs de chaud. » me répond-elle.

« A d'autre. » Je retiens un fou rire, et dis : « Avoue que depuis que t'as reçu la marque, tu prends un malin plaisir à rendre Embry complètement dingue. T'as vu comment Paul réagit quand je m'attache les cheveux, et t'as voulu voir la réaction d'Embry. Et t'y a pris goût. »

« Peut-être bien. » me dit-elle. « Tu sais que mes parents ont acceptés que je passe les deux mois d'été entier à la réserve ? Deux mois entiers avec mon loup chéri. »

Ça y est, elle rêvasse. Une obsédée de plus.

« Tu vas passer le cap cet été ? » je demande, curieuse de savoir quand ma meilleure amie va passer à la casserole.

« Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être. » Elle fait la moue. « C'est vrai que ma mère préfèrerait que j'attende le mariage. »

« Crois-moi, toi-même tu ne voudras pas attendre le mariage. » je lui dis, sachant pertinemment qu'elle craquera avant la fin de l'été. « Et puis, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. »

On retourne retrouver nos familles et nos chéris. Je suis obligé de ravaler un rire quand je vois les narines d'Embry frémir, mais il se reprend très vite pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la voiture que j'explose de rire. Repenser à la réaction d'Embry quand Angela est apparue pour la première fois les cheveux attachés, j'en ai mal au ventre.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? » me demande Paul, qui s'engage sur la route de la réserve.

Quand j'ai réussi à me calmer :

« Rien, je repense juste à la réaction d'Embry quand… il a vu Angela avec les cheveux attachés. »

« Tu as une mauvaise influence sur elle. » me dit Paul.

Je vois qu'il a un sourire en coin. C'est vrai qu'il déteste que je m'attache les cheveux, mais d'un autre côté, il adore ça parce que ça pimente notre quotidien.

« Mais non, au contraire. »

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de mettre ce haut ? Je meurs de chaud. J'ai bien l'intention de me changer avant le feu de camp de ce soir. Déjà, pas de collants. Je baisse la fenêtre de mon côté de la voiture, et l'air frais me fait vraiment du bien.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu que je vois ta tenue plus tôt. » dit Paul. « Tu savais que je te sauterais dessus. »

« Tu peux toujours le faire. » je réponds d'une voix qui le fait grogner.

Il appuie sur l'accélérateur, et nous arrivons avec bien dix minutes d'avance à la maison. Paul a envie de me déshabiller, et bon Dieu que j'en ai envie aussi, mais je dois faire un détour par la salle de bain. Devant le miroir au-dessus du lavabo après m'être lavé les mains, j'enlève les épingles dans mes cheveux, qui retombent en cascade sur mes épaules. Je passe mes doigts dans ma longue chevelure pour y ôter des nœuds potentiels, et je passe ensuite un coup de brosse rapide. Je me démaquille, m'asperge le visage d'eau froide ensuite, et avant de sortir de la salle de bain, je me déleste de mes collants et de ma culotte. A quoi bon la garder ? Paul risque de la déchirer. Assis sur le canapé du salon, les jambes allongées sur la table basse, mon chéri semble… impatient. Il a enlevé sa veste en cuir et ses chaussures, et c'est tout.

« Tu as faim ? » je demande, connaissant sa réponse.

« Tu te dévoues ? » demande-t-il en retour.

Il constate que j'ai défais le magnifique chignon que Claire a passé près d'une heure à me faire.

« Pour une fois que je n'ai pas à le faire moi-même. » dit-il d'un sourire satisfait.

Il attend que je m'approche, ce qui n'arrive pas.

« Ma jupe te plaît ? » je tourne doucement sur moi-même, et je l'entends ronronner d'approbation. « T'es un loup, ou un chat ? »

« Ça dépend des jours. » me dit-il. De l'index, il me fait signe d'approcher avant de tapoter ses jambes tendues. « J'espère qu'il n'y a rien plus rien sous cette jupe. »

Il ne va pas être déçu. Passant une jambe par-dessus les siennes, je m'assois à califourchon sur mon homme. La jupe remonte sur mes cuisses.

« Enlève ton haut. »

Sa voix est posée mais autoritaire. Un ton qui envoie des fourmillements jusque dans mon bas ventre. Je garde mes bras inertes, me mordant la lèvre. Arquant les sourcils, Paul attend, mais je ne fais rien. Si j'obéis à chaque fois qu'il me dit de faire un truc, où serait le plaisir là-dedans ? Et c'est exactement le genre de réaction qu'il attend de moi. Il ne veut pas d'une femme docile, mais de quelqu'un qui lui tient tête. C'est ce que je fais depuis que je le connais, depuis ce fameux soir de mars où je lui ai dit que je savais pour l'imprégnation. Depuis ce jour-là, je l'envoie sur les roses quand il le mérite, il me plaque contre les murs quand je vais trop loin, et ça se finit toujours d'une seule façon : au lit. Ou pas. Mais on finit toujours par se réconcilier. C'est notre façon d'être, et je ne pense pas que ça s'arrêtera un jour. Sauf peut-être quand on aura des enfants.

« Bella… »

Je colle ma bouche à la sienne aussi sec. Il ne me repousse pas, au contraire. Il me serre davantage contre lui, ses mains glissent sous ma jupe, et un grondement d'assentiment monte dans sa poitrine. Ses doigts m'effleurent l'espace d'une seconde, et ça suffit pour m'électriser. De sa main libre, il remonte les pans de mon haut, mais j'en ai assez et je l'aide à me l'ôter. Je porte un soutien-gorge en dentelle noir, dont les balconnets mettent grandement mes seins en valeur. Paul enfoui sa tête entre mes seins et les libère avec ses dents. Putain de… Ce mec est doué. Chaque fois qu'on fait l'amour, il me surprend toujours. Alors qu'il cajole mes seins de sa bouche experte, sa main qui est sous ma jupe s'amuse avec moi. Quand je dis qu'il _s'amuse_ , c'est parce qu'il joue avec mon bouton de plaisir, qu'il caresse lentement du pouce alors que sa bouche se fait de plus en plus sauvage. Je n'en peux plus. Il joue avec moi à chaque fois, mais je ne vais pas tenir. Pas maintenant. Je réussis à lui enlever la tête de mes seins, et de mes deux mains, je le pousse sur le canapé. Je me redresse suffisamment pour avoir accès à son pantalon, ce qui fait qu'il enlève sa main de mon vagin. Faut dire ce qui est. Pendant que je défais son pantalon, il se redresse pour enlever son t-shirt. Frimeur ! Il ne se sert que d'une seule main. Un vrai vantard.

« Déjà ? » je dis en le libérant de son pantalon.

Ouep, il est déjà prêt.

« Toujours ! » me dit-il en se relevant assez pour que je puisse lui baisser le pantalon jusqu'aux genoux. « Viens par-là ! »

Il attrape mes hanches et me place pile où il faut. Il remonte ma jupe, et me pénètre avec douceur. Toujours. Ce n'est qu'après que ça devient plus sauvage. Je me laisse glisser sur lui, allant à sa rencontre. Je prends son visage dans ma main, encercle son cou de mon bras libre, et je n'attends pas pour me hisser sur lui. Il empoigne mes cheveux et les dégage de mon cou…

J'ai passé deux heures à faire des tartes diverses. Tarte aux pommes, aux myrtilles, à la cerise et à la tomate. Heureusement que Paul ne m'a pas dérangé pendant que je préparais les desserts que les garçons m'ont demandé de faire. Il va falloir que je donne des cours de cuisine à mes copines pour qu'elles prennent le relai. C'est vrai que je ronchonne, parce que j'adore cuisiner pour mon homme, et uniquement pour mon homme depuis que nous sommes ensemble, mais ses lourdauds de frères seraient capables de me faire culpabiliser. J'ai profité d'une longue douche pour me débarrasser de la sueur de la cuisine. Emmitouflée dans un peignoir blanc, je me sèche les cheveux, puis, je vais dans la chambre pour m'habiller. J'opte pour une culotte noire et mon fameux bandeau en guise de sous-vêtements. Débarrassée du peignoir pour pouvoir les mettre, je sens la présence de Paul derrière moi. Quel pervers ! Lui tournant le dos, je lève les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper un legging aussi noir que mes sous-vêtements. Paul aime le noir. Il dit que ça affine mes courbes. Il aime surtout le fait que je ne ressemble pas à une planche à pain. Certes, je n'ai pas les mêmes formes que Kim ou Claire, qui elles ont des formes bien en vue, mais je ne m'en sors pas trop mal.

« Je sais que tu lèves les yeux au ciel. »

Je mets le legging, prenant bien mon temps pour le remonter sur les jambes, puis sur mes fesses. Je l'entends. Il est faible, mais je l'entends. Le souffle de Paul s'accélère, d'autant plus que dans l'armoire, je détache une petite robe bleue marine aussi moulante que le legging. C'est une robe qui a un joli décolleté mais masqué par des résilles sur la poitrine. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas la fermer toute seule. Rameutant mes cheveux sur le côté, je jette un regard en biais à Paul.

« Tu veux bien m'aider ? »

Il se décolle de la porte, là où il était en train de m'observer, et s'avance vers moi. Il ne laisse que très peu d'espace entre nos corps. Il remonte la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Je me mords la lèvre. Je ne crois pas que je me débarrasserais un jour de cette manie. Les mains de Paul glissent sur mes hanches, et sa bouche se pose sur mon oreille.

« Vous cherchez les problèmes, Mademoiselle Swan. »

« C'est possible. » Il rit doucement, et c'est le plus beau son que je n'ai jamais entendu. « Le show t'a plu, au moins ? »

« C'était génial. » Il me mordille l'oreille, puis, s'écarte. « Allez, on va être en retard. »

Ce qui, dans son langage veut dire _Grouille-toi avant que je ne nous mette vraiment en retard._ J'enfile une paire de bottines, attrape une veste mais Paul anticipe et me fait mettre sa veste en cuir. Hum, le bonheur ! A mon poignet, je porte un élastique mais Paul, qui me connait de mieux en mieux, attrape mon poignet droit et me l'enlève.

« Hey, rends-le-moi ! »

« T'en as pas besoin. » me dit-il en allant prendre les tartes dans la cuisine.

Je pourrais insister, mais on va vraiment se mettre en retard si je le fais. Je laisse tomber, prends les tartes, et sors de la maison. Dans la voiture, l'odeur de mes desserts emplit l'habitacle. Je sais que Paul en salive, mais il sait se tenir. Enfin, ça lui arrive. Le feu de camp a lieu chez Jacob, comme toujours. Leah m'accueille et me prend les tartes des mains pour aller les mettre au frigo.

« T'es canon ! » me dit-elle.

« Merci ! » je souris en tournant sur moi-même. « Un coup de main ? »

« Non, Angela et toi, vous ne faites rien ce soir. C'est votre soirée ! » me dit-elle.

« Excellente idée ! » dit Paul, qui m'attrape par la taille pour me tirer contre lui.

Il nous conduit à l'arrière de la maison, où un brûlant feu de bois crépite. Tout le monde est là, même mon père qui ne restera pas très longtemps puisqu'il doit aller travailler au poste toute la nuit. La soirée se passe comme à chaque feu de camp, dans les rires et la bonne humeur de la meute. Billy nous raconte les légendes, et juste après, mon père nous laisse pour aller bosser. Dans les bras de Paul, je me sens sereine. Heureuse. Je ferme les yeux, et quand je les rouvre, je suis allongée dans notre lit, et en sous-vêtements. Je regarde le réveil sur la table de nuit et… merde. Il est six heures du matin. Je me tourne, et Paul n'est pas là. Une porte claque doucement. Paul entre dans la chambre, les cheveux humides de la douche qu'il venait sans doute de prendre.

« Comment j'ai atterri là ? »

Je suis légèrement à l'ouest, voire totalement à l'ouest.

« Tu t'es en dormi au feu de camp, et même quand je t'ai porté jusqu'à la voiture tu ne t'es pas réveillé. » me dit-il en venant se glisser à mes côtés. « Tu as dormi comme une souche. »

« La honte. » je dis dans un souffle.

« Mais non ! » me rassure Paul, en me prenant dans ses bras. « Tu ne t'es pas ménagé ces dernières semaines, entre les révisions pour le diplôme plus le fait que tu sors avec moi, ça te vide de ton énergie. »

J'esquisse un sourire et me retourne dans ses bras.

« Personne ne t'en veut de t'être endormi. » me dit-il. « De toute façon, le premier à rouspéter ce serait pris mon poing dans la gueule. »

Et il aurait eu très mal.

« Tu m'as déshabillée. » je dis.

« Hum humm ! » acquiesce-t-il.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas abimé ma robe. » le prévins-je, posant mon index sur sa bouche.

Il mordille mon doigt et dit :

« J'en ai pris grand soin. »

Je remplace mon doigt par ma bouche, et j'y mets tellement de force que je me retrouve allongée sur lui. J'ai envie de lui. Oh bon sang ! Je ne suis plus du tout fatiguée, et il le ressent. Il ne se fait pas prier pour me rendre mon baiser et m'arracher ma culotte. Je devrais être furax, mais je suis trop excitée pour ça. Quand on s'endort, il est presque huit heures, et on ne se réveille qu'à treize heures. C'est comme ça durant toute la première semaine de vacances, jusqu'à ce que Paul ne trouve du travail dans un garage à Port Angeles. Il va suivre une formation dès la rentrée, et j'en suis très heureuse. Nous sommes le 8 juillet, et je ne me sens pas très bien. Je décide d'aller voir Carlisle à l'hôpital. Il me reçoit très vite, et me fait une prise de sang après m'avoir ausculté sans rien trouvé de particulier. Même mon ventre n'est pas douloureux.

« Tu manges normalement ? » me demande-t-il, tout en me prélevant du sang.

« Oui, même plus que d'habitude, mais c'est à force de vivre avec un loup-garou qui a six estomacs. » je dis en plaisantant. « Vous pensez que c'est lié ? Que je mange… trop ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. » me dit-il, en pansant ma petite plaie au pli du coude. « Mais on va le découvrir. J'essaierais d'avoir les résultats le plus vite possible. »

« D'accord, merci ! »

Je récupère mes affaires et m'apprête à sortir, quand Carlisle m'appelle.

« Je voudrais profiter de ta présence ici pour te dire à quel point je suis désolé. » me dit-il. « Nous avons mal agi en partant sans te prévenir, et Edward a mal agi en t'abandonnant comme il l'a fait. Crois-moi quand je t'assure que nous ne savions pas qu'il allait faire ça. Nous pensions nous être éloignés pour de bonnes raisons, mais tu t'es retrouvé autant en danger. »

« C'est de l'histoire ancienne. » je dis en refermant ma veste. On est peut-être en juillet, mais on n'est pas non plus en Floride. « La meute m'a sauvée, et aujourd'hui je peux vivre ma vie sans avoir à regarder par-dessus mon épaule partout où je vais. »

« Et j'en suis heureux. » me dit-il. « Mais, sache que tu nous manques beaucoup. Nous respectons ton choix de vouloir prendre tes distances avec nous, mais Esmé et moi te considèrerons toujours comme notre fille. Quoi que tu aies besoin, n'hésite pas à nous le dire. »

Bah merde, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

« Merci ! »

Je quitte son bureau et sors de l'hôpital pour gagner ma camionnette. Carlisle qui s'est excusé pour les conneries de son fils, j'aurais tout vu. Je dois me retenir pour ne pas pleurer. Je réussis à prendre sur moi. Je fais un arrêt par le supermarché pour faire quelques courses, puis, je rentre chez moi. A la réserve. Je retourne à l'hôpital quatre jours plus tard. Je n'ai rien dit à Paul sur mon entrevue avec Carlisle tant que je n'aurais pas eu les résultats. Je descends de ma camionnette, et avant que je n'aie pu faire un pas, Carlisle vient à ma rencontre. Il a beau être un vampire de plus de trois siècles, il a vraiment la classe avec sa longue veste noire.

« Carlisle, vous faites les consultations sur le parking, maintenant ? » je demande, en plaisantant.

« Tu es ma dernière patiente du jour. » me sourit-il. « Tes résultats sont là-dedans. »

Il me tend une enveloppe, que je prends.

« Sam est au courant, et je voulais te voir en personne pour te l'annoncer. » me dit-il. « Nous allons repartir quelques temps. Nous devons te laisser de l'espace, et avec ce qui va arriver dans ta vie, tu n'as pas besoin d'un clan de vampire dans les pattes. »

« Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ? » je demande, soudain terrifiée de recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Rassure-toi, tout ira très bien. » me sécurise-t-il. « Nous reviendrons dans quelques mois, mais cette fois, nous préviendrons, c'est promis. »

« Euh, est-ce que… »

Mais avant que je n'aie pu trouver les mots justes, Carlisle prend les devants.

« Non, il a interdiction de se rapprocher de toi. Il ne remettra plus les pieds dans les environs. »

Je suis tentée de souffler de soulagement, mais je m'abstiens.

« Bella, l'autre jour j'étais sérieux quand je t'ai dit que nous serons toujours là pour toi. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu n'as qu'un coup de fil à passer. »

« Vous… vous me manquez aussi, Carlisle. » je finis par l'avouer, et ça me fou un cafard pas possible. « Je ne veux plus jamais couper les ponts avec vous, et j'espère que Paul m'autorisera à vous parler. »

« Je l'espère aussi. » me dit-il.

Je ne tiens plus, et je me blottis contre le corps froid de Carlisle. Il me rend mon étreinte, et c'est comme si une partie de moi c'était à nouveau ressouder. Malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer, Carlisle a toujours été bon, et il a toujours œuvré à ce que je m'intègre dans sa famille. Il est temps de tourner la page et d'en écrire une nouvelle.

« Au revoir Bella ! » me dit-il en s'écartant. « On se reverra bientôt. »

« D'accord ! »

Il se dirige vers sa Mercedes noire, et je le regarde s'en aller. Je sèche mes larmes, et monte à mon tour dans ma voiture. J'ouvre l'enveloppe et en sors le papier qu'i l'intérieur. Je déplie la feuille, et parcours les résultats. Tout est parfaitement détaillée, et je suis assez douée en Sciences pour comprendre certaines parties du jargon médical. Entouré en rouge en haut de la feuille, quatre mots attirent mon attention. Oh Mon Dieu !

Il me faut un petit moment pour digérer mes résultats avant de pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Paul n'est nulle part en vue. Un mort sur le frigo m'informe qu'il est allé rendre visite à ses parents. Je pose l'enveloppe de mes résultats d'analyses sur la table de la cuisine, et je ressors de la maison. Le cimetière est à seulement dix minutes à pieds. La moto de Paul n'est pas devant la maison, c'est qu'il a dû la prendre. Je me rends au cimetière à pieds, tout en me demandant comment est-ce que j'allais pouvoir gérer l'université, et ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je retrouve Paul accroupi devant les tombes de ses parents. Ils avaient été enterrés côte à côté, et je sais que ça fait longtemps que mon amour ne s'y est pas recueilli. Il est calme. Triste et serein à la fois. Il se relève alors que je m'approche de lui.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » je lui demande en me blottissant contre lui.

« Oui, mieux que jamais. » répond-il, avant qu'il ne se tende. « C'est quoi cette odeur ? »

Nous y voilà !

« Ce n'est rien, j'ai simplement vu Carlisle. » lui dis-je en me reculant. On se fait face. « Et avant que tu ne t'énerves, c'était un rendez-vous médical. »

« Quoi ? » souffle-t-il. « Tu… tu es souffrante ? »

« Je suis allée le voir à l'hôpital il y a quelques jours. Je ne me sentais pas très bien et je ne voulais pas t'angoisser pour rien, alors je suis allée le voir, et il m'a fait une prise de sang ainsi que des tests. Je vais très bien. Et si j'ai son odeur sur moi, c'est parce qu'on s'est réconcilié, et que j'en avais besoin. Ils quittent la ville quelques temps pour me laisser de l'espace, mais ils reviendront un jour, et non l'autre crétin ne reviendra pas. » Je pose mes mains sur son torse, je sens son cœur battre contre la paume de ma main. C'est fou, il y a quelques mois de cela, il se serait énervé à la moindre évocation des Cullen, mais aujourd'hui, il est plutôt calme. « On reparlera de ma réconciliation avec eux plus tard, parce qu'il va falloir qu'on discute de quelque chose d'assez important. »

« Je t'écoute ! » me dit Paul, qui ne me touchait pas. A la place, son regard s'ancre au mien, et mes doutes s'envolent.« Tu as l'air… stressée. »

« Choquée, plutôt. » j'avoue en touchant son beau visage. Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse pour me donner du courage.« Je suis enceinte. »

Le choc se peint sur son visage, puis une incommensurable joie me traverse par notre lien.

« Qu… quoi ? » dit-il alors qu'un sourire merveilleux barre son visage. « T'es enceinte ? »

« Oui, et ça me fait peur. Je vais bientôt rentrer à la fac. » je dis en m'accrochant à sa veste.

« On va gérer. » me dit-il. « Bella, il n'est pas question qu'on s'en débarrasse. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. » Non, pourquoi le voudrais-je ? Ce bébé, c'est le fruit de notre amour à tous les deux.« Mais, c'est tellement soudain. »

« On va y arriver. » affirme-t-il.

Il prend mon visage entre ses mains, et m'embrasse avec une telle passion que là encore, mes doutes s'envolent. Oui, on peut y arriver. Je peux aller à la fac et élever un bébé. Et puis, on ne sera pas tout seul, nos amis sont là.

« Un bébé ! » susurre-t-il contre ma bouche. « Si tu savais comme je t'aime. »

« Rentrons à la maison et prouve-le-moi ! »

Il rit et me soulève dans ses bras pour me faire tourner. Je m'accroche à son cou et éclate de rire à mon tour. Je ne sais pas encore de combien je suis enceinte, mais je m'en moque. Je suis enceinte de l'homme de ma vie. Que nous ayons un bébé dans six mois ou dans trois ans, ça ne changerait rien. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Nous allons construire notre famille ensemble, dans la maison dans laquelle il a lui-même grandit. Paul me repose par terre et pose sa main sur mon ventre. Je sens l'excitation prendre le pas sur la peur qui dormait encore en moi. Je plonge dans ses yeux, et je sais que tout ira bien pour nous. La terreur qui l'habitait quand nous avons commencés notre histoire n'est plus là. Elle s'est envolée parce que lui aussi a le droit d'être heureux.

Bientôt, nous serons trois… ou plus ! Qu'importe, nous allons fonder une famille !

FIN !

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Moi en tout cas, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire !

Bisous, Aurélie !


End file.
